Layaknya Cahaya Kecil
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Benci atau sayang? Keduanya sama-sama perasaan yang rumit. Sama-sama mudah disalahpahami. Sama-sama bisa menjadi pemisah maupun pemersatu. Namun, ketika rasa itu menyakiti orang yang seharusnya dilindungi, masih layakkah ego mengalahkan segalanya? [AU. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa kembar tiga. Drama keluarga. Action. Minor romance.]
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

.

.

Bocah lelaki berpakaian dominan hitam-merah itu memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan mata tajam. Dingin. Tanpa belas kasihan. Ying, Yaya serta Gopal takluk dengan mudah di tangannya. Ketiganya terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Dan ia tidak merasakan apa pun.

Dengan sorot mata yang sama sekali tidak berubah, anak itu menghampiri satu-satunya manusia—tepatnya pria tua—yang masih berdiri di tempat itu. Dengan menggenggam Pedang Halilintar yang menyala merah berkilat-kilat di tangan kanannya. Di belakangnya, Adu Du—si _alien_ hijau berkepala kotak—tertawa puas bersama bawahannya, robot ungu bernama Probe. Sampai detik itu pun dia masih tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Jangan, Nak ... Halilintar ... ini Atok," orang tua berkacamata dan berpeci putih itu mencoba bicara.

"Atok?" anak yang barusan dipanggil Halilintar itu mengulang, setengah acuh.

"Kamu cucu Atok—"

"Jangan hiraukan!" Adu Du berseru di belakang. "Mereka semua musuhmu! Hancurkan!"

 _"Hancurkan!"_ Halilintar berkata, sembari mengangkat pedang di tangannya.

 _"Tanah Tinggi!"_

Seruan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Halilintar melompat menjauh. Tanah seolah bertumbuh ke atas, menjadi penghalang di antara Halilintar dan sang kakek.

"Jangan berani-berani melukai Atok!"

Halilintar berdiri tegak tepat di atas dinding tanah yang barusan terbentuk. Tersentak, ia melihat sosok yang baru saja menyerangnya. Sang pengendali elemen tanah berjaket merah, yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan dirinya. Datang bersamanya, masih ada satu orang lagi yang juga berparas sama.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa wajah kalian sama denganku?!" sentak Halilintar.

"Jelas saja sama! Kita bertiga ini 'kan—"

"Jangan dengarkan!" Apa pun yang hendak diucapkan kembaran Halilintar yang satu lagi, diputus begitu saja oleh Adu Du. "Mereka penipu!"

"Mereka ingin mengambil alih tempatmu!" tambah Probe.

"Hoo ...," Halilintar menanggapi dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak enak didengar. "Dasar tidak berguna!"

"Cepat, hancurkan mereka!"

Perintah Adu Du ini segera dilaksanakan oleh Halilintar. Dia menembakkan beberapa _Bola Kilat_ ke arah dua kembarannya.

 _"Ribut Taufan!"_

Salah satu kembaran yang memakai jaket kuning, bergerak mengendalikan angin. Cukup bertenaga untuk menghalau bola-bola energi merah berelemen petir milik Halilintar.

 _"Tetakan Halilintar!"_

Tak tinggal diam, Halilintar menyambung dengan serangan berikutnya menggunakan pedang. Namun, dapat ditahan oleh sang pengendali tanah dengan kedua tangan yang diperkuat oleh sarung tangan tanah. Sementara, kembarannya pun sudah bersiaga.

"Cepat! Serang dia!"

 _"Tumbukan Taufan!"_

Serangan angin tajam membuat Halilintar terpaksa melompat mundur. Belum lagi ia siap, serangan berikutnya datang lagi.

 _"Tanah Pencengkeram!"_

Tak sempat menghindar, nyaris seluruh tubuh Halilintar terkungkung di antara pilar-pilar tanah tak beraturan. Tak bisa bergerak.

 _"Taufan Melintang!"_

 _"Beserta Batu!"_

Kali ini kedua kembaran Halilintar melakukan serangan kombinasi. Batu-batu dihempaskan, angin kencang menyerang, sementara targetnya masih terbelenggu. Halilintar mengerahkan tenaga lebih, sekali lagi menciptakan Pedang Halilintar. Dengan itu, ia berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Setelah berkata begitu, Halilintar melemparkan pedangnya ke arah si pengendali angin. Dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, nyaris tak terlihat mata, tahu-tahu Halilintar sudah berada di belakang kembarannya, si pengendali angin. Ia menangkap pedangnya dengan sigap, lalu menyerang lawan tanpa jeda. Kali ini tak bisa dihindari. Bocah lelaki berbaju kuning itu terhempas ke tanah, tak mampu bangkit kembali.

 _"Tanah Cerakah!"_

Masih ada satu lawan lagi. Bertubi-tubi, ia mengejar Halilintar dengan serangan pilar-pilar tanah yang diciptakannya. Namun, Halilintar menghindari semuanya dengan bergerak secepat kilat. Si pengendali angin bergabung kembali dalam pertarungan. Bersama-sama si pengendali tanah, menyerang dalam irama yang padu. Keduanya memiliki kerjasama yang bagus, tetapi itu nyaris tak ada artinya di hadapan kecepatan Halilintar. Kesempatan terbaik yang didapatkan kedua lawannya, hanya mampu membuat lidah topi hitam-merah Halilintar bergeser sedikit oleh serangan angin. Dia nyaris tak tersentuh!

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

Sekali lagi, Halilintar bergerak cepat ke belakang lawan. Ia bahkan masih sempat membetulkan lidah topinya supaya kembali menghadap ke depan. Kedua lawannya berbalik secepat yang mereka bisa, tetapi tetap terlambat. Halilintar tersenyum sinis, menikmati ekspresi keterkejutan itu. Serangan berikutnya takkan mungkin terhentikan lagi.

 _"Kilauan Kilat!"_

Halilintar melepaskan energi merah, memancar dari seluruh tubuhnya dengan cahaya yang nyaris membutakan. Tidak bisa tidak, kedua lawannya refleks memejamkan mata. Kesalahan besar, karena itulah yang meniadakan kesempatan mereka untuk mengelak dari serangan selanjutnya.

 _"Bola Kilat!"_

"Aaaaah—!"

Sang pengendali tanah dan angin tumbang setelah satu _Bola Kilat_ masing-masing menghantam tubuh mereka. Halilintar mendengus. Adu Du di belakang sana kembali meneriakkan kata, "Hancurkan!" Namun, ia tidak begitu peduli. Jujur, ia menikmati semua ini.

Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, Halilintar mendekati kedua kembarannya yang terkapar di tanah. Pedang Halilintar masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Mengancam. Si pengendali angin berjaket kuning lebih dekat kepadanya. Ia belum mampu bangkit. Serangan terakhir tadi telah membuat seluruh tubuhnya seolah lumpuh.

Halilintar melihat sekelumit ketakutan ketika matanya bertatapan dengan kedua mata kembarannya. Senyum sinis menghias bibirnya sedetik. Pedang di tangannya seperti sudah tak sabar lagi untuk menghabisi lawan yang sudah tak berdaya itu.

"Jangan ...," tak begitu jauh di belakang mereka, sang pengendali tanah berucap lirih. Kecemasan terbalut kesedihan nyata. Namun, Halilintar mengabaikannya. Dia memang melenyapkan Pedang Halilintar setelah itu. Akan tetapi, sebagai gantinya, ia berlutut di dekat si pengendali angin.

GREP!

Sangat tiba-tiba, Halilintar mengulurkan tangan kanan, langsung mencengkeram leher bocah berjaket kuning itu tanpa basa-basi. Hanya cengkeraman lemah, tetapi sudah cukup untuk membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menahan napas.

"Hali—"

 _"Diam!"_ Halilintar memotong kata-kata anak yang nyaris dicekiknya. "Jangan sok akrab memanggilku!"

Emosi menguasai Halilintar dengan begitu mudahnya, sekaligus menghantarkan energi serangan petir dari tangan Halilintar ke tubuh anak itu. Bukan serangan fatal, tetapi masih sanggup membuat yang bersangkutan berteriak menahan sakit.

 _"Aaakh—!?"_

"Berhenti!" bocah pengendali tanah berjaket merah spontan berteriak. "Hali! Sadarlah! Lihat baik-baik siapa yang ada di depanmu! Dia saudaramu! Adikmu sendi—"

 _"Berisik!"_ lagi-lagi Halilintar menyela. Masih dingin. "Diam saja kau di situ. Sebentar lagi giliranmu. Oke?"

Halilintar mulai tertawa. Ia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa ia tertawa. Yang ia tahu, tiba-tiba dirinya terasa bebas. Lepas.

 _Menyenangkan._

"Halilintar! Jangan gila kamu!" Jauh di belakang sana, Ying berteriak. Suaranya nyaris tenggelam dalam tangisan. Rupanya, dia sudah bisa bergerak lagi, dan kini sedang membantu Yaya untuk bangkit.

"Dia memang gila. Gila hebatnya!" Probe menimpali dengan nada mengejek. Adu Du yang berdiri di dekatnya memasang senyum penuh kemenangan.

Halilintar menghentikan tawanya. Lagi-lagi ia mendengus, tidak menghiraukan keributan kecil tadi.

"Hali ... ingatlah aku ..." Bocah berjaket kuning itu nyaris menangis, tetapi Halilintar tak peduli. Diam-diam, ia mengumpulkan energi, siap dilepaskan melalui tangan kanannya.

Sementara, kembarannya yang satu lagi dapat merasakan datangnya bahaya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia berusaha bangkit, tetapi bergerak pun tak sanggup.

"Hali! Kumohon, jangan lakukan! Kamu akan menyesal nanti!" anak itu berseru sia-sia.

Pada saat itu juga, energi elemen petir telah terkumpul dalam jumlah besar. Senyum miring terulas di wajah Halilintar ketika ia membiarkan energi itu lepas lewat tangan kanannya. Energi merah berkilat-kilat menyerang targetnya tanpa ampun. Tubuh itu tersentak keras dalam cekalan Halilintar. Teriakannya yang penuh kesakitan menghilang dengan cepat. Begitu pun serangan tadi, segera berakhir ketika lawannya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Yaya menangis, sementara Ying yang memeluknya ikut terisak. Gopal terpaku di tempatnya, dekat dengan kedua gadis itu. Bahkan Adu Du dan Probe pun terdiam. Tegang. Sementara itu, kembaran Halilintar yang satu lagi, baru saja mampu berdiri. Namun, ia terduduk kembali. Matanya berkaca-kaca nanar.

Halilintar menarik tangannya kembali dari si anak berjaket kuning. Cengkeramannya telah meninggalkan bekas luka bakar pada leher anak itu. Halilintar tersentak, tiba-tiba merasakan desir tajam di hatinya tanpa ia tahu penyebabnya. Sang penguasa petir itu bangkit, terhuyung dalam langkah mundur. Si pengendali tanah berlari mendekat, lalu berlutut di sisi kembarannya. Halilintar hanya melihat saja, ketika anak itu merengkuh tubuh si pengendali angin ke dalam pelukannya. Mengguncangnya tanpa hasil.

"Bagus, sahabatku. Sekarang, habisi mereka semua!" Adu Du mendekat bersama Probe.

"Aku ..." Halilintar membeku. Rasa sakit perlahan menusuk-nusuk kalbu. Ia tak mengerti mengapa.

"KENAPA?!" si pengendali tanah tiba-tiba menyentak tajam. Ia menatap Halilintar dengan mata dipenuhi emosi. Tidak. Tidak ada kemarahan di sana. Hanya ... kesedihan? "Hali ... Halilintar ... _Kenapa_...?"

Airmata pengendali tanah berjaket merah itu tak terbendung lagi. Kembali Halilintar tersentak. Sekali lagi, hatinya terasa sakit. Ada yang salah di sini. Perlahan tapi pasti, Halilintar menyadari hal itu.

"Hei, jangan biarkan mereka memengaruhimu," kata Adu Du. "Kita sudah menang!"

"Betul, betul," Probe menyambung. "Kau memang yang terbaik!"

" _Hah_? ... 'Terbaik'?"

DEG!

Desiran yang jauh lebih tajam memenuhi dada Halilintar. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut nyeri.

"Rasanya aku ... aku kenal kata itu ..."

Halilintar memejamkan mata. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Anak itu mulai melihat kilasan-kilasan kenangan di benaknya. Itu semua membuat kepalanya semakin sakit, tetapi dia tidak berusaha melawannya.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang sedikit lebih kecil. Pernah ada masa ketika ia bermain gembira bersama dua anak lain. Ya ... Mereka adalah dua anak yang berwajah sama dengan dirinya. Bertiga dengannya, mereka suka berpetualang, melihat hal-hal menarik di tempat-tempat tak terduga. Setiap menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, atau meninggalkan kesan mendalam, mereka selalu mengekspresikannya dengan satu kata yang sama.

 _Terbaik._

Benar. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa? Dua anak itu, yang sejak tadi disebutnya dalam hati sebagai 'si pengendali tanah' dan 'si pengendali angin'. Sebelas tahun kehidupannya telah dihabiskan bersama mereka. Selalu. Sejak dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Mereka ... Mereka adalah ...

"Hei, sahabatku. Ke-Kenapa diam saja?"

Suara Adu Du membuyarkan kecamuk di dalam pikiran Halilintar. Sang penguasa petir mengarahkan tatapan setajam pedang kepada si _alien_ kepala kotak. Seketika itu juga, Adu Du tergetar ketakutan.

"Kau! Beraninya menyiksaku sampai aku jadi begini!" Halilintar meradang.

"Bu-Bukan salahku kalau kau hilang ingatan!" panik Adu Du. "Siapa suruh percaya kata-kata Probe?!"

"Eh? Aku?!" Sekarang Probe yang panik.

"Beraninya ..." Percikan kilat merah mulai terlihat di jemari Halilintar. _"Beraninya menipuku!"_

Sepasang Pedang Halilintar muncul di kedua tangan pemiliknya, langsung digunakan untuk menebas Adu Du dan Probe. Namun, sebelum Halilintar bertindak lebih jauh, pesawat angkasa mereka datang menjemput dengan _tractor beam_. Lalu, cepat-cepat memelesat pergi.

"Aku akan kembali!" jerit Adu Du, yang masih sempat terdengar samar-samar.

Suasana tenang kembali setelah kepergian para biang kerok dari semua kekacauan ini. Halilintar berbalik, lalu mendekati dua kembarannya. Matanya yang sewarna merah delima berkaca-kaca. Setiap langkah terasa berat, tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Semakin dekat, sampai ia bisa berlutut di samping kembarannya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Halilintar mengulurkan tangan, ingin membelai wajah yang tampak polos dalam ketaksadaran. Namun, tangan itu terhenti. Bergetar samar. Sementara mata Halilintar tertumbuk pada bekas luka bakar di leher kembarannya. Luka yang disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Tangan Halilintar teralih mencengkeram dadanya sendiri. _Sakit_. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah di balik lidah topinya. Bisa didengarnya langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Milik kawan-kawannya. Milik kakeknya.

Lalu, sebuah tangan kokoh menepuk puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Tanpa melihat pun, ia tahu itu pasti Tok Aba, kakek satu-satunya. Ia tahu Tok Aba takkan menghakiminya. Kawan-kawannya pun tidak. Saudara-saudaranya apalagi. Mereka semua malah akan menghiburnya. Namun, Halilintar tak yakin, apakah ia sanggup memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf ...," di antara kepedihan yang merayapi hatinya, Halilintar berbisik lirih. "Maafkan aku ..."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Author's Note***_

.

.

Hai, haiii~! :")

Ini _fanfic_ _multi_ - _chapters_ pertamaku untuk fandom BoBoiBoy. Lagi pengin coba AU yang _mainstream_ : BoBoiBoy _twins_. Di sini aku menjadikan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa, sebagai kembar tiga. Meskipun AU, tapi banyak acuan ke series asli. Jadinya AU rasa _canon_ , niy (?)~ahaha ... :3

Dengan ini cerita sudah dimulai. Tapi masih Prolog, yah~ ;-)

Dan ... _yups_ ~! Seperti yang kalian tahu, Prolog ini mengambil kisahnya dari salah satu episode favoritku. Episode 6 Musim 1, yang juga debut BoBoiBoy Halilintar. _He's so badass back then._ Tentunya, dengan beberapa penyesuaian, demi _setting_ kembar tiga. Jadi, setengahnya _re-tell_. Setengahnya lagi _ngarang_ , sekaligus sebagai jembatan ke kisah di dalam _fanfic_ rekaanku.

Nah. Kurasa aroma kelam sudah bisa terasa lewat Prolog ini. _Beware of more angst and hurt scenes ahead. He he he ... *evil grin*_

Sampai jumpa lagi di Chapter pertama~! :"D

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **15.07.2017**

.

* * *

.

 _Ingatkah engkau akan dirimu di hari itu?_

 _Pantaskah untuk dimaafkan?_

 _Saat ada yang tak mampu kaulindungi_

 _Dan kegelapan datang merengkuh hatimu_

 _Maka berdukalah, agar kau mengerti_

 _Bahwa rasa sakit itu alasan hidupmu_

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Layaknya Cahaya Kecil" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir dan hanya dipublikasikan di FFN serta Wattpad (ID: Heidy_SC). Apabila ditemukan di tempat-tempat lain, maka itu adalah PLAGIAT/JIPLAKAN.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Gempa (1 of 2)

**Gempa: Yang Melindungi, Yang Dilindungi**

 **-Part 1 of 2-**

.

 _._

 _Aku Gempa, bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Kami terlahir kembar, dan sedari kecil telah mendapatkan anugerah Kuasa Elemen. Yah, sebagian kisah 'kepahlawanan' kami sudah diketahui orang-orang, khususnya para penduduk Pulau Rintis. Kami sudah terbiasa dengan itu._

 _Hanya saja ..._

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Drama. Family. Hurt/Comfort. Minor Romance.** **AU. 3 Elemental Siblings (Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa as triplets). Teen!Characters. Gempa-centric.**_

* * *

.

"Huwaaa ...!"

Teriakan itu membangunkan Gempa dari tidurnya di tengah malam buta. Suara teriakan yang begitu familier, membuat pemilik kekuatan elemen tanah itu segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Setengah berlari, ia keluar dari kamar, menuju sumber suara. Sempat pula ia melewati kamar lain yang pintunya setengah terbuka, tepat di sebelah kamarnya sendiri. Kamar Taufan. Sepertinya Taufan pun mendengar teriakan tadi, lalu pergi ke tempat asal suara.

Gempa tiba di kamar berikutnya. Kamar paling ujung, di dekat tangga yang menuju lantai satu rumah ini. Sesuai dugaannya, Taufan sudah sampai lebih dulu. Namun, dilihatnya Taufan hanya berdiri diam, tampak ragu.

Beberapa langkah di hadapan Gempa, sosok itu duduk di ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangannya menumpu ke paha, terkepal. Gemetar, sama seperti seluruh tubuhnya saat ini. Napasnya pun tersengal. Baru saja Gempa berpikir untuk mendekat, Taufan sudah mendahuluinya.

"Hali?" Taufan memanggil pemuda yang berparas sama dengannya itu—yang juga sama persis dengan Gempa—pelan saja. "Halilintar? Kamu baik-baik aja?"

Gempa ikut mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Dilihatnya, Halilintar sempat tersentak kecil, sebelum akhirnya menyadari kehadiran orang lain di kamarnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Taufan, sembari duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Halilintar mengusap wajahnya sejenak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Seolah mencari ketenangan di tengah kekalutan.

 _"Sorry_... kalian jadi terbangun, ya?" ucapnya lirih.

Baik Gempa maupun Taufan bisa menangkap getaran samar dalam suara saudara mereka. Keduanya hanya saling pandang tanpa berkomentar.

"Kenapa aku ini?" Halilintar mendengus pelan, sinis. "Padahal sudah hampir lima tahun berlalu. Tapi setiap kali mendekati tanggal itu ... tetap saja ... aku ..."

Ucapan itu terputus. Halilintar kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Masih tampak gemetaran. Taufan yang melihat itu, refleks mengulurkan tangan. Namun, begitu ia menyentuh tangan Halilintar, pemuda itu tersentak dan langsung menepisnya.

 _"Jangan sentuh aku!"_ desis Halilintar. Dia mendongak, masih sempat bertatapan dengan sepasang bola mata biru milik Taufan yang berkaca-kaca. Masih sempat melihat ekspresi terluka di wajahnya. Namun, ketika detik bergulir, Taufan sudah mengganti ekspresi itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

 _"Sorry,"_ Taufan berkata dengan nada tanpa beban. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku balik ke kamar. Kamu tidur lagi aja. Kamu juga, Gempa. Ini masih tengah malam, lho."

Dengan langkah ringan, Taufan beranjak. Meninggalkan Halilintar yang menatap kepergiannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hanya sekejap. Setelah itu, Halilintar menghela napas, lalu beralih menatap Gempa.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, 'kok," katanya.

Sama sekali tidak meyakinkan di telinga Gempa. Getaran itu jelas-jelas masih ada di dalam suara Halilintar. Alih-alih pergi, Gempa malah duduk di tepi ranjang. Digenggamnya tangan sang kakak dengan hangat. Meskipun sempat kaget, kali ini Halilintar tidak menolaknya.

"Boleh aku di sini sebentar?" pinta Gempa sambil tersenyum. "Hanya sampai kamu tertidur."

Halilintar menatap mata beriris keemasan yang selalu menyorot tulus, milik adik bungsunya itu. Bagaimana ia bisa menolaknya?

"Baiklah."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kurang lebih setelah 15 menit lewat, barulah Gempa bisa meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan lega. Namun, setelah menutup pintu kamar, ia tersentak. Dilihatnya, Taufan duduk bersandar ke dinding di luar kamar Halilintar, tepat di samping pintu. Kakak keduanya itu tampak menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lengan yang memeluk lutut.

Nyaris tanpa suara, Gempa ikut berlutut di samping Taufan. Sama sekali tak ada respon. Gempa pun meraih bahu si penyuka warna biru itu. Lantas diguncangnya perlahan.

"Taufan?" Gempa coba memanggil. "Taufan, bangun."

Tak sampai 10 detik, akhirnya Taufan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sejenak, dengan tatapan terarah kepada Gempa.

"Jangan tidur di sini," kata Gempa lagi. "Nanti kamu sakit."

"Gimana Hali?" satu pertanyaan itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Taufan.

"Dia sudah tidur," jawab Gempa. "Ayo, balik ke kamarmu!"

Gempa berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan. Taufan menyambutnya, lalu mengikuti tarikan tangan sang adik, hingga dirinya berdiri tegak. Baiklah, tidak benar-benar tegak. Gempa nyaris tertawa ketika membimbing Taufan yang terhuyung-huyung setengah mengantuk, supaya bisa kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dengan selamat. Sungguh pun kamar itu hanya beberapa langkah lagi jaraknya.

BRUK.

Taufan langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasurnya. Sementara Gempa mengambil selimut yang entah kenapa terjatuh di lantai.

"Taufan, ini seli—"

Kata-kata Gempa terputus. Dilihatnya, kedua mata Taufan sudah terpejam. Napasnya tampak tenang, sementara tubuhnya terbaring miring dengan memeluk guling.

"Cepet banget," Gempa bergumam, tak pelak merasa geli.

Dengan hati-hati, Gempa menyelimuti Taufan yang sudah bertualang ke alam mimpi. _Udaranya dingin juga malam ini._ Begitu pikirnya, sembari beranjak. Kembali ke kamarnya.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Gempa meregangkan tubuh sejenak. Masih duduk saja di tepi ranjangnya sendiri. Di kamarnya sendiri. Bentuk dan ukuran kamar itu nyaris sama dengan kamar Halilintar maupun Taufan. Hanya saja, mereka mendekorasi kamar masing-masing sesuka hati.

Kamar Halilintar—selain dindingnya yang dicat gading—didominasi oleh warna merah dan hitam. Dua warna favorit sang empunya kamar. Dari perabot sampai seprei dan selimutnya. Kontras dengan kamar Taufan yang didominasi putih dan biru. Walaupun dindingnya sama-sama terulas warna gading.

Sama seperti kamar kakak-kakaknya, untuk cat dinding, Gempa memilih warna senada. Selebihnya, ia menata kamar dengan kombinasi warna cokelat keemasan dan sedikit hitam. Ia juga suka menambahkan merah di sana-sini untuk mencerahkan suasana. Kalau ada yang sama dari kamar mereka bertiga, maka itu adalah hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sepakbola. Dan juga ... sebuah foto.

TREK.

Foto berpigura kayu itu berpindah ke tangan Gempa dari posisinya semula di atas meja. Tepatnya, meja kecil di samping ranjang. Di situ juga ada lampu meja yang selalu dinyalakan Gempa menjelang tidur, menggantikan cahaya lampu kamarnya yang benderang. Satu lagi kebiasaannya yang sama dengan kedua kakaknya.

Gempa menghela napas. Iris _hazel_ -nya bergerak menyapu sosok-sosok di dalam foto itu satu-persatu. Paling kiri, Halilintar kecil dengan jaket dan topi hitam-merah berlogo petir favoritnya. Anak itu tampak bersedekap. Tidak mau menatap kamera. Sama sekali tak mau tersenyum. Di tengah, ada Taufan kecil dengan jaket dan topi biru-putih bersimbol elemen angin. Entah apa maksudnya, dia mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi sambil tertawa. Paling kanan adalah Gempa kecil, dengan jaket dan topi cokelat-kuning-hitam, plus logo elemen tanah khasnya. Dibandingkan pose kedua kakaknya yang 'aneh-aneh', Gempa tampak paling normal dengan satu senyum cerah di wajah.

Lalu, di belakang mereka ada sang kakek, Tok Aba. Beliau tampak tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu kanan Halilintar, sedangkan tangan kirinya ditempatkan pada bahu kiri Gempa. Tak jauh di samping kiri Tok Aba, tampak melayang tenang, robot bulat kecil berlengan dan berwarna kuning, dengan layar biru yang berfungsi sebagai mata. Dialah Ochobot, _Sfera Kuasa_ yang telah memberikan kekuatan elemental kepada ketiga bersaudara itu.

Nyaris tanpa sadar, Gempa tertawa kecil. Masih jelas di dalam ingatannya, foto itu diambil sekitar lima tahun silam. Tak lama setelah ia memperoleh kekuatan sejatinya sebagai penguasa elemen tanah. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyebutnya 'kekuatan tingkat dua'. Yang pertama kali mampu membangkitkan kekuatan itu adalah Halilintar. Kemudian, disusul Taufan. Lalu, Gempa yang terakhir.

 _Waktu itu kami masih baik-baik saja._

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu mengisi benak Gempa. Seketika, senyum terhapus dari bibirnya. Perih menyanyat hati tatkala sudut terpencil nuraninya membisikkan, _mungkin juga tidak_. Sebentuk rindu merayapi kalbu. Dengan cepat mencengkeram, menyesakkan dada. Gempa menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap menemukan kelegaan.

Namun, percuma.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu mengetuk pintu rumah Tok Aba sambil mengucapkan salam dengan sopan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, terdengar jawaban dari dalam rumah. Lalu, seseorang membuka pintu.

"Gempa, selamat pagi!" sang gadis menyapa sambil tersenyum ramah.

Di hadapannya, Gempa balas tersenyum. "Pagi, Yaya."

Yaya—gadis berkerudung itu—mengintip sejenak ke dalam rumah. "Kok sepi?"

"Atok dan Ochobot sudah berangkat ke kedai," jawab Gempa. "Aku dan yang lain lagi sarapan."

"Oh ... _Sorry_ , aku ganggu, ya?" Yaya menampakkan raut menyesal di wajahnya. "Kayaknya aku kepagian, deh. He he he ..."

Tawa riang Yaya terhenti. Dilihatnya Gempa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, lalu menguap tertahan. "Tumben kamu masih ngantuk. Semalam habis begadang?"

"Mm? Nggak, sih ... Cuma agak susah tidur."

Mulut Yaya spontan membentuk huruf "O". Meskipun begitu, ia sempat melihat mendung di wajah Gempa. Hanya sekejap. Lama berteman dengan Gempa dan kedua saudaranya, membuat Yaya mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain. Entah apa. Yang jelas, gadis itu juga paham, Gempa tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Oh, ya ... Taufan mana, nih?" Yaya bertanya. "Kita 'dah janjian."

"Sebentar, aku panggilkan."

Gempa membiarkan pintu depan itu tetap terbuka, lalu kembali ke dalam rumah. Baru dua-tiga langkah, ia melihat _sesuatu_ meluncur cepat dari ujung teratas anak tangga di lantai dua. Langsung ke arahnya!

 _"Taufan! Jangan pakai hoverboard di dalam rumah!"_ Gempa memprotes dengan nada penuh tekanan.

Taufan baru saja mengendarai angin dengan _hoverboard_ bergradasi biru kesayangannya. Lalu mendarat mulus tepat di samping Gempa. Bukannya menyesal sudah membuat adiknya yang penyabar sampai marah-marah, Taufan malah tertawa.

" _Sorry_ , buru-buru, nih!" Taufan menenteng _hoverboard_ -nya di tangan kanan, sembari menghampiri Yaya. "Duluan, ya! Ayo, Yaya!"

Taufan langsung beranjak. Gempa cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Untung masih ada Yaya yang ingat untuk mengucapkan salam dan berpamitan dengan sopan, sebelum pergi menyusul Taufan.

Tanpa disadari siapa pun, bersamaan dengan semua keributan kecil itu, Halilintar juga berada tak jauh dari sana. Tadinya ia sedang naik ke lantai dua, tetapi kemudian terhenti di tengah-tengah. Bola matanya yang semerah batu delima terpaku kepada sosok Yaya, yang sebentar kemudian sudah tak tampak lagi.

"Hali? Sudah selesai sarapannya?"

Halilintar tersentak. Tahu-tahu Gempa sudah berjalan mendekati tangga, dan ia terlambat menyadarinya.

"Hm," sang penguasa elemen petir menyahut. "Aku mau ambil tas di kamar. Mau kuambilkan punyamu sekalian?"

"Boleh," Gempa menerima tawaran sang kakak dengan senang hati. "Aku mau beresin meja makan dulu. Nanti kita berangkat bareng ke sekolah, 'kan?"

"Iya."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Berangkat sekolah berdua saja dengan Halilintar mungkin bukan ide yang bagus. Kalau ada Taufan, setidaknya suasana akan lebih ceria. Walaupun sudah hafal sifat Halilintar di luar kepala, tetap saja Gempa bingung bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan.

Gempa ingin mengobrol. Jarak sekolah mereka memang tidak jauh-jauh amat, tapi masa' iya harus diam-diaman sepanjang perjalanan? Apalagi ada hal yang saat ini sangat mengganggu pikiran Gempa. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menanyakannya kalau tidak mau terus kepikiran!

"Apa sih, Gempa?" tiba-tiba Halilintar memecah kesunyian setelah sempat menghela napas.

"Eh? Apanya?" kaget Gempa.

Halilintar menatap adiknya sejenak, sementara mereka terus menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah. "Kalau ada yang mau diomongin, bilang aja."

"Ng ... Nggak, 'kok." Gempa menunduk satu-dua detik, lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan di depan. "Hali ... Taufan itu ... barengan sama Yaya karena tugas. Yaya Wakil Ketua OSIS, dan Taufan ditunjuk jadi perwakilan kelas untuk bantuin Yaya. Buat _event_ hari jadi sekolah kita. Tinggal dua bulan lagi, 'kan?"

Alis Halilintar terangkat sejenak. "Aku tahu."

"Terus ... kenapa kamu cemburu?"

 _"Hah?"_ Halilintar cepat berpaling ke arah Gempa, yang pada saat itu juga sedang menengok ke arahnya. "Siapa yang _cemburu_?"

"Aku _lihat_ , 'kok. Tatapan mata kamu ke Yaya tadi aneh."

"Kamu salah lihat."

Ingin sekali Gempa membantah lagi bantahan Halilintar yang terlalu cepat terlontar itu. Namun, ia menahan diri. Percuma mendesak Halilintar, mengingat dia baru saja menyangkal sampai dua kali. Meskipun begitu, Gempa spontan teringat kejadian singkat di rumah tadi. Yah ... Halilintar memang nyaris selalu punya 'aura menakutkan' yang menyelimuti dirinya. Tapi Gempa bisa tahu ketika sang kakak benar-benar merasa tidak senang atas sesuatu.

"Hali ... Kamu suka Yaya?"

Gempa baru menyadari kalimatnya sendiri ketika sudah telanjur terucap. Sunyi yang hadir setelah itu, membuatnya merasakan ketegangan mendadak.

"Anu ... Maksudku ... kalau memang suka, sebaiknya kamu terus terang ke Yaya." Gempa tidak berani menoleh untuk melihat raut wajah Halilintar saat ini. Diamnya sang kakak sudah cukup horor baginya. "Menurutku begitu sih, tapi ... itu terserah padamu. _Sorry_ , aku nggak bermaksud ikut cam—"

SET.

Gempa terdiam ketika merasakan tekanan ringan di bagian atas kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tangan Halilintar tengah terulur, mengacak topinya sampai berantakan.

"Kamu mikirnya kejauhan, Gempa."

Halilintar tersenyum sangat samar, lalu mempercepat langkah. Di belakangnya, Gempa membenahi topinya kembali, baru kemudian menyusul sang kakak.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

PLAK!

"Kenapa, Hali?" Gempa bertanya heran ketika melihat Halilintar tiba-tiba menepuk bagian belakang lehernya sendiri.

"Nggak tahu, nih. Kayak ada yang gigit ..."

"Hm? Mana, lihat! Jangan-jangan serangga berbahaya ..."

Halilintar menyingkirkan tangan kanannya dari belakang leher. Dibiarkannya Gempa memeriksa bagian itu dengan cermat.

"Nggak ada bekas gigitan, bentol, atau ruam," kata Gempa kemudian.

"Sudahlah. Paling-paling semut atau nyamuk."

Halilintar mengangkat bahu. Ia pun meneruskan langkah ke gerbang sekolah mereka yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Gempa segera menyusul. Papan nama sekolah sempat tertangkap oleh matanya. Sepertinya baru saja dicat ulang. Tulisan hitam "Sekolah Menengah Atas Negeri 1 Rintis" terpampang jelas dengan dasar putih bersih.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Gempa dan saudaranya sampai di kelas mereka. Kelas X-A. Saat menaruh tas sekolah di mejanya, dia mendengar percakapan menarik dari meja di depannya.

"Eeh ...? Serius? Taufan _ditampar_ sama Yaya?"

"Beneran! Masa' aku bohong?"

"Salah lihat, mungkin?"

"Enggak, 'kok! Serius!"

Gempa duduk di bangkunya dengan kening berkerut. Saking serunya bergosip, dua siswa di depan tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran dirinya.

"Hei! Pagi-pagi 'dah ngegosip!" tegur Gempa.

"Huwaa ... Gempa! Sejak kapan kamu di situ?!" Salah satu siswa nyaris terlonjak kaget.

"Sejak tadi, 'kok."

"Ini bukan gosip! Emangnya kami biang gosip kayak cewek-cewek? Aku ini saksi mata, tahu!" siswa satu lagi menyahut sembari menepuk dada.

Gempa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mau tak mau jadi penasaran juga. "Kapan dan di mana kejadiannya?"

"Barusan, di depan gerbang sekolah!" siswa yang mengaku sebagai 'saksi mata' itu bicara dengan antusias. Tanpa sadar, beberapa murid ikut mendekat. Bahkan bergabung ke dalam percakapan.

"Gempa, memangnya mereka pacaran?"

"Iya, nih. Sejak kapan?"

"Kok nggak bilang-bilang?"

Gempa menemukan tahu-tahu belasan pasang mata menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku nggak tahu apa-apa. Sungguh. Taufan nggak pernah bilang apa-apa. Yaya juga." Gempa memandang berkeliling. "Mungkin ini semua cuma salah sangka ..."

"Eeeeeh ... Gempa! Kamu pasti berkomplot nyembunyiin sesuatu, 'kan?"

Seberapa kuat pun Gempa menyangkal, teman-teman sekelasnya tetap tak percaya. Terus mengejar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa henti. Gempa sampai bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya.

 _"Berisik!"_

Tiba-tiba suara Halilintar terdengar, membekukan nyaris semua teman sekelasnya yang telanjur membuat keributan kecil itu. Semua mata seolah tersihir memandang ke arahnya. Lantas terintimidasi oleh sorot netra _ruby_ yang seolah bisa memotong mereka hidup-hidup. Sungguh pun Halilintar tidak pernah punya maksud begitu.

"Kalau segitu penasarannya, tanyakan langsung sana ke orangnya. Jangan bikin gaduh di sini!"

Mungkin Gempa harus berterima kasih kepada Halilintar yang sukses membuat teman-teman sekelas mereka membubarkan diri satu per satu. Yah ... walaupun suasana jadi _sedikit_ canggung setelah itu. Halilintar sendiri kelihatan tidak peduli, sementara Gempa cuma bisa tertawa kering dengan ekspresi ragu.

Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu masuk kelas tinggal 5 menit lagi. Diam-diam Gempa melirik ke arah Halilintar, yang duduk berseberangan meja dengan dirinya. Membatin, apa benar dia tidak peduli? Entah soal 'ditampar' tadi, atau soal dugaan bahwa Taufan dan Yaya berpacaran. Sejujurnya, Gempa tidak yakin berita—atau gosip—itu benar. Akan tetapi, tetap saja ... apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini?

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Gempa masih tinggal sendirian di dalam kelas karena harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan matematika. Agak memalukan, ia seorang yang gagal di ujian mendadak yang diadakan gurunya tadi. Yaya mendapat nilai sempurna seperti biasa. Halilintar secara mengejutkan berhasil lolos dengan nilai cukup bagus. Tepatnya 75. Bahkan Taufan juga 'aman' walau dengan nilai mepet. Dan nilai Gempa merah, sampai-sampai ia tak ingin mengingat berapa tepatnya.

Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, Gempa cukup yakin, bisa mendapatkan hasil yang lebih baik daripada Halilintar. Namun, entah mengapa, rasanya hari ini dirinya sulit sekali untuk fokus. Mungkin gara-gara semalam tidak bisa tidur sampai menjelang subuh.

"Gempa, sudah selesai?"

Gempa nyaris tersentak ketika ibu guru matematika berkacamata itu tiba-tiba menegurnya.

"Iya, sudah, Cikgu," jawab Gempa, sembari menyerahkan kertas jawaban ujian ulangannya kepada sang guru paruh baya itu.

"Sepertinya hari ini kamu sering melamun," guru itu melanjutkan. "Cikgu perhatikan sejak jam pelajaran matematika tadi juga seperti itu."

Gempa hanya menunduk.

"Kamu sakit?" Pertanyaan ini membuat Gempa spontan menggeleng. "Atau sedang ada masalah di rumah?"

Kali ini Gempa terdiam dua-tiga detik. "Maafkan saya, Cikgu. Lain kali tidak akan terulang."

Sang guru tersenyum lembut penuh pengertian. "Ya sudah. Kamu boleh pulang. Hasil ujiannya akan Cikgu berikan besok."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Gempa!"

Seruan itu menghentikan langkah Gempa yang masih setengah perjalanan menuju gerbang. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati Yaya sedang berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda beriris keemasan itu mengerutkan kening, demi melihat Yaya yang tidak datang dari dalam gedung sekolah, melainkan dari arah halaman samping.

"Yaya? Ada apa?" tanya Gempa begitu gadis berhijab merah muda itu sampai di dekatnya. "Kamu 'kok kayak panik gitu?"

"Gawat! Gawat _banget_ , Gempa ...!"

"Hei, tenang dulu, oke? Coba tarik napas ... terus bilang, ada apa?"

Yaya mengikuti kata-kata Gempa. Menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya pelan-pelan. Mulut gadis itu sudah mulai terbuka untuk menghantarkan berita yang dibawanya. Namun, mendadak terhenti. Gempa semakin heran ketika melihat sepasang iris cokelat itu berkaca-kaca, seolah pemiliknya sedang menahan kata-kata yang sulit untuk disampaikan.

"Yaya—"

"Gempa," Yaya menyela, akhirnya punya keberanian untuk bicara. "Halilintar dan Taufan ... Mereka ...!"

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

.

Hai, _BoBoiBoy-Lovers_ ~! Siapa penggemar Gempa di siniii? :"D

Dua bagian pertama akan berpusat pada Gempa. Tapi tetap ditulis pakai sudut pandang orang ketiga. Kalau yang di awal itu, anggaplah Gempa lagi curhat. :3 *plok*

Mmm ... Seperti yang kubilang di Prolog, karakter di sini ngikutin dari BoBoiBoy lama. Meskipun _timeline_ -nya kira-kira 5 tahun setelah kejadian debutnya Halilintar. Jadi, lupakan Galaxy. Lagipula, sampai _fanfic_ ini ditulis, _kuasa_ tingkat dua BoBoiBoy belum muncul di Galaxy. ._.

 _Anyway_ ~bab pertama ini drama banget nggak, sih? Ha ha ha ... XD

Maafkan daku kalau enggak ada _action_ -nya sama sekali. Belum. Nanti pasti ada, 'kok. Tungguin aja, yah~

Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya~! :3

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **22.07.2017**


	3. Chapter 2 - Gempa (2 of 2)

**Gempa: Yang Melindungi, Yang Dilindungi**

 **-Part 2 of 2-**

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Drama. Action. Friendship. Minor Romance. AU. Elemental Siblings. Teen!Characters. Gempa-centric.**_

* * *

.

.

Gempa berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Yaya mengikutinya dari belakang. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun, ia masih tak percaya pada pendengarannya. Tidak sebelum dia melihatnya sendiri.

 _Halilintar dan Taufan berkelahi?!_

Itulah yang dikatakan Yaya tadi. _Bagaimana bisa?_ Gempa tak habis mengerti. Ia tahu, sejak dulu hubungan kedua kakaknya memang 'unik'. Mereka adalah dua pribadi yang bertolak belakang, tak pernah bisa akur. Namun, Gempa juga tahu, keduanya saling menyayangi, walau tak pernah diungkapkan. Hanya, hubungan mereka _memang_ merenggang sejak 'kejadian itu'. Dan mereka seperti menjaga jarak.

Karena itulah, aneh kalau tiba-tiba mereka berkelahi. Masih di area sekolah, pula! Bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya. Seperti saat pertama kali Taufan membangkitkan kekuatan sejatinya. Dia lepas kendali, sehingga Halilintar terpaksa coba menghentikannya dengan kekerasan.

Oke, itu beda. Gempa menggelengkan kepala. Kebiasaan buruknya kalau sedang panik, pikiran pasti melantur ke mana-mana. Ah, sebentar lagi sampai ke halaman belakang.

 _"Tombak Halilintar!"_

 _"Cakhra Udara!"_

"BERHENTI!"

Tepat ketika kedua serangan itu akan dilepaskan, Gempa berteriak. Ternyata suaranya mampu menghentikan pertarungan. Baguslah, setidaknya Halilintar dan Taufan masih mau mendengarkannya.

"Hali! Taufan! Ada apa ini?" Gempa mendekati kedua saudaranya. Sedangkan Yaya memilih tinggal, agak jauh di tepi. "Kenapa kalian berkelahi?"

"Gempa?" Taufan menyahut lebih dulu.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Halilintar menyentak.

"Aku pasti akan ikut campur!" Gempa menatap mata kakak-kakaknya dengan sorot yang tak kalah keras. "Apa-apaan serangan tadi itu? Kalian mau saling bunuh? _Hah?!"_

 _"Cih!"_ Halilintar melenyapkan tombak yang berkilat-kilat merah di tangannya. Cakhra udara Taufan juga sudah batal dikeluarkan. Diam-diam Gempa menarik napas lega. Bagaimanapun mengeluarkan kedua senjata elemental sekuat itu memang sudah berlebihan.

"Sudah kubilang, _jangan ikut campur,"_ Halilintar berkata dingin.

"Minggir, Gempa. Biar kuberi pelajaran manusia satu ini!"

Gempa terpana. Apa benar barusan Taufan yang bicara? Namun, ia tak sempat berpikir lebih lanjut. Kata-kata seperti itu sudah jelas akan menyulut amarah Halilintar lebih jauh.

 _"Apa katamu?!"_

Tuh, 'kan.

"STOP!" Gempa mengeluarkan nada suara paling tegas yang dimilikinya. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku, ada apa?"

Halilintar mendengus.

"Aku hanya bertanya soal—" Kata-kata ini terputus ketika Halilintar menangkap sosok Yaya dari sudut matanya. Gadis berhijab _pink_ itu sedang berdiri di bawah pohon, agak jauh di pinggir halaman luas ini. "Aku hanya bertanya. _Dia_ saja yang bereaksi berlebihan."

Taufan tertawa kecil. Sinis, berbeda dengan tawanya yang biasa. "Aku atau kau yang berlebihan? Dengar. Selama ini aku diam saja. Tapi asal kau tahu, _Hali_ —" Taufan mengucapkan nama saudaranya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan, "—aku sudah _muak_ dengan segala keegoisanmu itu!"

"Hoo ... Berani kau sekarang bicara seperti itu padaku?!"

" _Huh!_ Kenapa mesti takut?"

Ekspresi Halilintar mengeras. Sorot matanya pun menajam. Kilatan-kilatan merah tampak menari-nari di jemarinya. Taufan yang menyadari itu pun diam-diam bersiaga. Suasana tenang mendadak menyelimuti tempat itu. Namun, Gempa—bahkan juga Yaya—bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera datang.

 _"Hoverboard Taufan!"_

 _"Pedang Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"_

Taufan menang sedetik untuk mendahului apa pun serangan yang mungkin datang dari kakaknya. Namun, itu nyaris tak ada artinya di hadapan kecepatan Halilintar. Selanjutnya, Gempa hanya bisa melihat kilasan-kilasan merah dan biru saling beradu. Berpindah-pindah dengan kecepatan luar biasa di seantero halaman belakang itu.

"Hali! Taufan! Berhenti!" Gempa berseru sia-sia. Pemuda itu menggeretakkan rahang dengan tangan terkepal. Kalau seperti ini, ia takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pertahanannya boleh jadi adalah yang terkuat, tetapi soal kecepatan, dia bukan tandingan Taufan. Apalagi Halilintar.

Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghentikan mereka sekarang?

Selagi Gempa berbingung ria, tak terduga, kedua kakaknya justru berhenti. Taufan berdiri di sisi kanannya, jauh di tepi tanah lapang itu. Sedangkan Halilintar ada di sisi yang berseberangan, dengan sepasang pedang berkilat-kilat merah tergenggam di kedua tangan. Alih-alih lega, Gempa malah semakin cemas. Bagaimana tidak, kalau Halilintar maupun Taufan masih dalam posisi siaga tempur?

Sebelum kedua saudaranya bergerak lagi, Gempa—yang saat ini benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk—cepat-cepat memperkuat kedua tangannya dengan sarung tangan dari batuan magma hitam. Mengandalkan naluri, ia sudah berlari ke depan. Tepat ke arah tujuan Halilintar dan Taufan yang sama-sama memelesat ke tengah halaman. Siap untuk membenturkan kekuatan!

 _"Gerudi Taufan!"_

 _"Tetakan Pedang Halilintar!"_

Sang penguasa angin maupun petir hanya fokus kepada lawan di depan. Sama sekali tidak memerhatikan pergerakan Gempa. Karena itulah, keduanya sangat kaget ketika tiba-tiba Gempa ada di antara mereka. Sudah tak sempat membatalkan atau membelokkan serangan lagi!

DHUAG!

Tak terelakkan, benturan tiga kekuatan terjadi di tempat itu. Bor angin Taufan membentur sarung tangan kanan Gempa, dan Pedang Halilintar tertahan oleh sarung tangan kiri sang penguasa elemen tanah. Gempa meringis samar, lantas mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk menolakkan serangan-serangan itu ke dua arah berlawanan.

Taufan dan Halilintar sama-sama terdorong kembali ke belakang. Bahkan tolakan Gempa sebenarnya cukup kuat untuk membuat mereka terlempar jauh. Namun, pada akhirnya kedua pemuda itu mampu bertahan. Bor angin di tangan Taufan sudah menghilang, sedangkan Halilintar masih menggenggam kedua pedangnya.

BRUK.

Gempa jatuh terduduk. Napasnya tersengal. Benturan keras tadi telah menghancurkan sarung tangannya berkeping-keping. Sekaligus menguras staminanya. Tangan kanannya tergores-gores akibat gerakan angin tajam di sekitar bor angin Taufan. Sementara, listrik dari Pedang Halilintar membuat tangan kirinya gemetar kesemutan, sekaligus merasakan sakit yang tajam.

"GEMPA!"

Suara teriakan Yaya seolah baru mengembalikan kesadaran Halilintar dan Taufan. Mereka melihat Yaya terbang memelesat ke arah Gempa secepat mungkin, lalu ikut berlutut di dekat pemuda itu.

"Gempa! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Yaya bertanya cemas. Gempa masih tertunduk, tidak menjawab. Dengan ekpresi kemarahan yang tak ditahan-tahan, Yaya beralih menatap Halilintar dan Taufan bergantian. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Taufan terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Halilintar tersentak, baru sadar dirinya masih menggenggam pedang. Cepat-cepat dilenyapkannya benda itu.

 _"Sakit."_

Satu kata terucap lirih dari mulut Gempa. Halilintar dan Taufan sama-sama merasakan desiran tajam di dada mereka. Sesaat, keduanya bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Ge-Gempa—"

"Sudah, cukup," Gempa menyela ucapan Taufan. Ia berdiri perlahan, dibantu oleh Yaya. Tak mau menatap kedua kakaknya. "Aku ... Aku nggak mau tahu lagi. Terserah kalian saja."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Gempa masih duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Yaya pun masih ada bersamanya dalam diam yang sama. Sore sudah hampir menjelang, sebentar lagi Tok Aba dan Ochobot pasti akan pulang. Akan repot menjelaskan kondisi Gempa kepada mereka nanti. Sedangkan Gempa masih tampak terpukul atas kejadian yang baru saja menimpa dirinya.

"Gempa?" Yaya berkata hati-hati. "Kamu butuh sesuatu?"

Yang ditanya tersentak kecil. "Nggak. Makasih sudah menemaniku, Yaya. Aku ... mau istirahat di kamar. Kamu pulanglah."

Gempa bangkit dari duduknya. Namun, saat hendak beranjak, tubuhnya seketika limbung.

"Gempa!"

Dengan sigap, Yaya masih sempat menahan tubuh Gempa agar tidak jatuh. Gadis pengendali gravitasi itu menatap Gempa dengan raut wajah dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Ia maklum, menahan dua serangan sekaligus dari Halilintar dan Taufan, bagaimanapun juga terlalu berat bagi Gempa.

"Aku antar ke kamarmu, ya?" kata Yaya kemudian.

"Nggak usah, Yaya. Aku bisa sendi—"

"Nggak, nggak. Gimana nanti kalau kamu jatuh pas naik tangga?" Gempa sudah mau membantah, tetapi di saat seperti ini, Yaya bisa lebih keras kepala dibandingkan Halilintar sekali pun. "Pokoknya kutemani! Cuma sampai di depan pintu, 'kok. Masa' iya aku ikut masuk?"

Gempa tersenyum spontan. Apa Yaya sedang mencoba melucu untuk mencairkan suasana?

"Eh? Lho? Gempa ... kamu demam?"

"Ng?"

Gempa menatap Yaya. Gadis itu sedang mengulurkan tangan, tanpa permisi menyentuh dahinya dengan telapak tangan kanan.

"Tuh 'kan, benar. Kamu demam!" Yaya menarik tangannya kembali, lalu menatap mata Gempa. "Sejak kapan? Kamu nggak ngerasain apa-apa?"

"Aku nggak—" Gempa urung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ketika tatapan tajam Yaya tak mau beralih darinya. "Mm ... Memang agak pusing. Sedikit. Ini bukan apa-apa, 'kok. Kurasa cuma mau flu. Mungkin gara-gara semalam aku nggak bisa tidur."

"Ya udah, kamu duduk dulu!" Yaya mendorong pelan tubuh Gempa hingga terduduk kembali di sofa. "Sebentar, aku bikinin obat. Dijamin manjur, deh. Pinjam dapurmu, ya!"

"Eh, Yaya ... nggak u—" Yaya sudah memelesat ke arah dapur tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. "—sah ..."

Pada akhirnya, Gempa hanya bisa menghela napas. Lantas, direbahkannya tubuh ke sandaran sofa, mencoba untuk rileks. Di saat sendirian seperti ini, ia jadi memikirkan banyak hal. _Lagi_. Apa yang dilakukan Halilintar dan Taufan sekarang? Apa mereka benar-benar melanjutkan pertarungan setelah itu? Jangan-jangan malah sudah saling bunuh?

Ah ... Gempa merasa kepalanya semakin pusing.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"... pa? Gempa?"

Gempa membuka mata perlahan. Iris keemasannya yang agak suram, tampak menampilkan pantulan sosok Yaya. Gadis itu duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya, tepat di sisi kirinya. Gempa melihat cangkir porselen di tangan kanan Yaya.

"Nih, obatnya sudah jadi." Yaya mengangsurkan cangkir kecil itu ke tangan Gempa. Sama sekali tak mengungkit soal Gempa yang sepertinya sempat terlelap sesaat.

"Obat apa ini?" Gempa mengerutkan kening. Diperhatikannya cangkir berisi cairan cokelat keruh beraroma tajam di tangannya. Dari bau dan warnanya, Gempa memperkirakan 'obat' itu dibuat dari jahe dan beberapa rempah-rempah lain. Ada aroma madu juga.

"Itu resep rahasia turun-temurun di keluargaku," Yaya berkata penuh kebanggaan. "Ampuh untuk mengobati masuk angin dan flu. Dijamin cepat sembuh, deh."

Gempa masih memandangi 'cairan misterius' di tangannya. Sejenak ragu, tidak apa-apakah memercayakan kesembuhannya di tangan seorang Yaya? Tangan yang sehari-hari sangat terampil memproduksi biskuit-biskuit cantik beraroma kematian.

"Kenapa nggak diminum?" Suara Yaya mengejutkan Gempa yang setengah melamun. "Memang agak pahit, sih. Namanya juga obat."

Gempa menghela napas pelan. Tahu bahwa Yaya benar-benar tulus mencemaskannya. Ia tidak suka membuat orang lain cemas karena dirinya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, segera diteguknya obat buatan Yaya. Rasa pedas jahe berpadu dengan pahit khas ramuan herbal. Gempa berusaha mengabaikan semua itu dan menelan seluruh isi cangkir sampai tandas.

"Gimana rasanya?" tanya Yaya seraya mengambil kembali cangkir kosong dari tangan Gempa.

"Rasa obat." Gempa cuma _nyengir._ "Tapi badanku rasanya jadi hangat. Makasih, ya."

"Sama-sama." Yaya tertawa kecil, kemudian berdiri. "Sebentar, ya. Aku mau kembalikan ini ke dapur dulu."

Gempa kembali bersandar ke sofa ketika Yaya menghilang secepat kilat menuju dapur. Dia yakin, gadis itu pasti akan sekalian mencuci cangkir dan semua perkakas kotor yang terpakai untuk membuat obat tadi.

"Eh?"

Sebelumnya, Gempa tidak menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda di kedua tangannya. Diperhatikannya, bekas-bekas luka kecil akibat sayatan angin dan setruman listrik, tampak telah terawat. Dioles dengan obat antiseptik, sepertinya. _Pasti Yaya_ , pikir Gempa. Gadis berhijab itu ternyata sudah melakukan banyak hal selama ia tertidur sejenak.

Gempa tersenyum kecil. Dipejamkannya kedua mata, sambil menikmati rasa hangat yang berpusar di dalam tubuhnya. Ramuan herbal Yaya tampaknya benar-benar ampuh. Pada saat yang sama, Gempa juga merasakan kantuk mulai mengambil alih dirinya. Sulit untuk ditahan.

Ah ... Obat flu biasanya memang bikin _ngantuk_ , ya ... Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Soalnya, obat paling mujarab untuk penderita flu memang istirahat yang cukup.

"Hei, Gempa ... kamu ketiduran lagi?" Suara yang masih dikenali Gempa sebagai milik Yaya, kembali menariknya dari alam mimpi. "Ayo, jangan tidur di sini. Kuantar ke kamarmu."

Antara sadar dan tidak, Gempa mengikuti arahan Yaya untuk bangkit, lalu berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Samar-samar, ia merasa Yaya memapahnya. Ah, bukan masalah. Walaupun Yaya perempuan, tapi kuasa gravitasi miliknya membuat gadis itu lebih kuat dari rata-rata manusia di planet ini. Gajah pun bisa diangkatnya tanpa meneteskan keringat.

"Gempa, aku pulang dulu, ya?"

"Hm ..."

Gempa masih sempat membuka mata saat Yaya berpamitan padanya. Meskipun kesadarannya tinggal beberapa persen saja. Sementara, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sudah terbaring di ranjang. Yaya masih mengatakan sesuatu setelah itu, tetapi Gempa sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi. Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Yaya yang keluar kamar, lalu pintu kayu itu ditutup. Nyaris tanpa suara.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Ng ..."

Gempa terbangun dengan badan yang terasa lebih ringan. Ia meregangkan tubuh sejenak, baru kemudian menengok ke jam dinding di atas meja belajarnya. Rasanya ia tidur cukup lama, tapi ternyata baru jam 4 sore. Gempa segera bangkit, lantas mengambil perlengkapan mandi dan baju ganti.

Pintu kamar Halilintar maupun Taufan tertutup rapat ketika Gempa melewatinya menuju tangga. Entah apakah kedua kamar itu kosong atau ada penghuninya. Gempa hanya mendesah pelan, melanjutkan langkah ke kamar mandi yang ada di lantai satu.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Gempa sudah selesai. Saat bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya, ia berpapasan dengan Ochobot yang tengah berada di ruang tamu.

"Gempa!" sang robot kuning berseru sambil melayang mendekat. "Lho, kamu sudah bangun? Kata Yaya kamu sakit, ya?"

Gempa tersenyum lembut. "Aku nggak apa-apa 'kok, Ochobot."

"Eh ... Gempa?" Saat menoleh ke sumber suara, Gempa melihat sang kakek, Tok Aba, tengah mendekatinya. Sepertinya beliau baru saja dari dapur. "Kamu sudah sehat, Nak?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Tok Aba meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Gempa.

"Gempa sudah mendingan 'kok, Atok," kata Gempa yang tak mau kakeknya cemas.

"Hmm ... Masih agak hangat." Tok Aba menarik tangannya kembali. "Kamu pusing?"

Gempa menggeleng. "Sekarang sudah enggak, Atok."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Ya sudah, kamu kembali saja ke kamar, istirahat. Hari ini tidak usah bantu-bantu dulu di dapur."

Gempa ingin membantah, tetapi diurungkannya niat itu ketika melihat tatapan tajam Tok Aba.

"Oh, iya," tiba-tiba Gempa berkata sebelum beranjak. "Hali dan Taufan sudah pulang?"

"Halilintar sepertinya sudah pulang, tapi pergi lagi," Ochobot yang menjawab. "Kalau Taufan, nggak tahu. Aku belum melihatnya."

"Ooh ... Ya udah, Ochobot. Aku ke kamar, ya."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Gempa hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya. Pemuda itu berbaring-baring gelisah di kasur. Pikirannya tidak bisa tenang setiap kali teringat kedua kakaknya. Kamar sebelah—yang merupakan kamar Taufan—terlalu senyap. Gempa yakin 99% Taufan tidak ada di sana. Semua orang tahu, Taufan itu paling tidak bisa disuruh diam.

 _Ke mana mereka?_

Gempa mendesah tanpa ditahan-tahan lagi. Ia lantas bangkit, duduk di tepi ranjangnya yang bernuansa cokelat keemasan dan hitam. Berlawanan dengan sifatnya, kali ini Gempa _benar-benar_ melamun. Ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian di halaman belakang sekolah. Iris keemasan itu berkaca-kaca, mengingat setiap rasa sakit yang diterimanya akibat menahan serangan Halilintar dan Taufan. Namun, dibandingkan itu, hatinya masih jauh lebih sakit.

 _Kenapa?_

Satu kata itu memenuhi benak Gempa. Ia mengingat setiap detil kejadian yang belum lama berselang itu. Jelas sekali. Sorot mata Halilintar yang sempat dilihatnya, sangat dingin. Hampir seperti sorot mata sang kakak lima tahun silam, ketika dia sempat 'mengamuk'. Taufan juga sama, dia seperti kehilangan kendali diri. _Lagi_. Seperti saat kekuatan barunya lepas kontrol dahulu.

Tentu saja, kali ini tidak sama. Mereka berdua selalu saja begitu. _Egois!_ Mereka hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, sama sekali tidak memandang dirinya. Padahal, dia—Gempa, adik mereka—selalu mengkhawatirkan kakak-kakaknya itu. Gempa selalu peduli pada Halilintar dan Taufan. Selalu ingin melindungi mereka. Tetapi, kenapa mereka tidak pernah mau menghargai usahanya?

Gempa lelah.

 _Tes._

Sebutir air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata kiri Gempa, lantas turun membasahi pipinya. Diusapnya aliran bening itu dengan kasar, tetapi butiran-butiran yang lain malah turun susul-menyusul. Gempa tidak bisa menghentikannya. Dalam sekejap, wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata. Dadanya terasa sesak, sementara ia menangis tanpa suara.

 _Iya, 'kan? Mereka memang jahat. Sampai kapan aku harus terus berada di antara mereka? Aku nggak bisa terus-terusan menjaga mereka. Aku cuma manusia biasa. Aku juga bisa merasa sakit!_

Gempa terisak pelan. Di antara perasaannya yang kacau balau, ia masih bisa berpikir, kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti ini? Lantas, ia teringat kata-katanya sendiri kepada Halilintar dan Taufan.

 _Aku nggak mau tahu lagi. Terserah kalian saja._

Kenapa? Kenapa waktu itu mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang demikian? Kenyataannya, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Tak mungkin seorang Gempa bisa tidak peduli kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya. Apalagi kedua saudara kembarnya. Mereka adalah separuh nyawanya. Seabsurd apa pun perilaku mereka, Gempa akan tetap menyayangi mereka dengan setulus hati. Melindungi mereka dengan seluruh jiwa raganya.

Lalu, kenapa kata-kata itu bisa terucap? Kenapa saat itu Gempa tak sanggup mengendalikan perasaannya? Sama seperti tangisnya yang kini meluap laksana air bah. Diam-diam, Gempa mulai merasa bersalah.

Tangis Gempa mulai surut, ketika matanya tertumbuk kepada foto di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Foto dirinya bersama Halilintar, Taufan, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot lima tahun lalu. Foto keluarganya. Lama hanya ditatapnya foto itu, sambil membiarkan air matanya mengalir bebas.

"Hali brengsek ... Taufan bodoh ... Taufan gila ..."

Gempa tercekat. Isakannya perlahan berubah menjadi tangisan nyata. Nyaris tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak menampar foto berpigura kayu itu hingga jatuh ke lantai.

 _Prak!_

Gempa memandangi foto yang terjatuh dengan gambar menghadap ke atas. Dibiarkannya air mata yang mengalir deras, tangis yang terkuras sampai habis. Sampai Gempa merasa lelah sendiri dan berhenti menangis. Setidaknya kini dia sudah merasa lebih lega.

 _Set._

Perlahan, Gempa mengambil foto itu. Lantas menaruhnya kembali di tempat semula. Dalam hati, Gempa bersyukur benda itu tidak rusak.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya membuat Gempa tersentak. Sang pemilik kuasa elemen tanah itu menghapus sisa-sisa tangisan di wajahnya. Baru kemudian bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"Eh? Taufan?"

Gempa menatap heran ke arah pemuda berpenampilan dominan biru di hadapannya. Kakak keduanya itu berdiri diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Tak perlu waktu lama, disadarinya getaran halus di tubuh Taufan.

"Ge ... Gempa ...," Taufan berkata ragu-ragu. Ia lantas mengangkat wajah, menatap Gempa dengan netra beriris safir yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Gempa!" Tiba-tiba Taufan menubruk Gempa, memeluknya erat. "Gempa ... maafin aku ... Maaf ..."

"Ta—Taufan?" Gempa nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. "Kamu kenapa?"

Taufan menggeleng kecil beberapa kali. Gempa pun mendengar sang kakak menangis. Masih sambil memeluknya.

"Aku tahu ... aku ... memang bukan ... kakak yang baik ...," Taufan bicara tersendat di antara tangisannya. "Aku memang bodoh ... Gila ... Selalu merepotkanmu ... Aku sudah menyakitimu ... Maaf ..."

"E—Eeh ...?" Gempa terdiam sejenak, lantas wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. "Kamu ... mendengar kata-kataku tadi? Ja ... Jangan-jangan ... kamu tadi ada di kamar ...?!"

Gempa bisa merasakan Taufan mengangguk pelan. Jadi, tadi Taufan _mendengarnya_ menangis dan marah-marah tidak jelas?

"Gempa ... maaf kalau aku dan Hali manja ... Padahal kami kakakmu ... Harusnya ... kami yang menjagamu ... Bukan sebaliknya ..." Taufan masih bicara sambil terisak-isak. "Tapi ... aku ... sangat menyayangimu ..."

Gempa tersentak pelan. Sejenak, ia salah tingkah, sebelum sorot matanya melembut. _Dasar!_ Kadang-kadang Gempa iri. Kenapa Taufan bisa segampang itu menunjukkan emosinya di hadapan orang lain? Perlahan, ia pun membalas pelukan Taufan.

"Ya sudah, kumaafkan. Aku ... Aku juga sayang kalian." Gempa melepaskan Taufan dari pelukannya. Rona merah tipis mewarnai pipinya sekejap, membuat Taufan hampir saja tertawa melihatnya. Iris keemasan Gempa lantas menentang pandangan Taufan dengan sorot yang lebih keras. "Tapi, kumohon ... jangan begitu lagi."

Taufan mengangguk pelan. "Aku janji."

Gempa tersenyum lega saat melihat Taufan menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, senyum cerah itu sudah kembali menghias wajah sang kakak. Senyum yang sangat disukai oleh Gempa.

"Oh iya ... Hali belum pulang, ya?" tiba-tiba Taufan bertanya.

Gempa mengangkat bahu. "Kata Ochobot, dia tadi sudah pulang, tapi pergi lagi."

Taufan terdiam entah kenapa. Sedangkan Gempa melihat jam di tangannya.

"Sudah setengah lima lebih," kata Gempa. "Aku jadi khawatir ..."

"Kurasa aku tahu Hali ke mana," Taufan menyahut. "Biar aku yang mencarinya."

"Aku ikut!"

"Nggak usah, Gempa. Kamu istirahat aja di rumah. Aku akan segera kembali."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

 _Aku akan segera kembali._

Ya, Taufan bilang begitu. _Lima belas menit_ yang lalu. Gempa tidak tahu, apakah ini sudah terhitung 'terlalu lama' atau tidak. Mengingat Taufan maupun Halilintar bisa bergerak sangat cepat dengan kekuatan mereka. Yang jelas, saat ini kecemasan Gempa sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

 _Nggak. Aku nggak bisa cuma diam menunggu!_

Akhirnya Gempa beranjak juga dari kamarnya. Selepas dari tangga, ia melihat Tok Aba yang sedang bersantai bersama Ochobot sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Gempa?" Tok Aba menoleh saat Gempa mendekat untuk berpamitan. Sekali lihat saja, tampaknya sang kakek sudah mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran cucunya. "Ada apa, Nak?"

"Atok, Gempa ... mau mencari Taufan dan Hali," Gempa menjawab dengan jujur.

"Lho? Mereka belum pulang?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Tadi Taufan juga pergi mencari Halilintar," Ochobot yang menjawab. "Apa belum ketemu, ya ...?"

"Gempa, duduklah." Tok Aba memberi isyarat supaya Gempa duduk di sofa, di sebelahnya. "Kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi."

"Maaf, Atok ... tapi Gempa harus pergi," tolak Gempa. "Entah kenapa, perasaan Gempa tidak enak."

"Coba hubungi mereka lewat Jam Kuasa-mu," Ochobot memberi saran.

"Sudah kucoba, tapi nggak dijawab."

"Ya sudah, pergilah," Tok Aba yang paham perasaan sang cucu, akhirnya berkata. "Tapi kamu tenang dulu, ya?"

Gempa menarik napas panjang, hingga dadanya terasa lapang.

"Terima kasih, Atok. Gempa pamit dulu."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Hanya ada satu tempat yang terpikirkan oleh Gempa saat ini. Sebuah bukit yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan mengambil jalan pintas—yang sebenarnya adalah satu-satunya jalan—dari perkebunan karet. Dari sana, laut bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Juga matahari terbenamnya yang memesona. Gempa yakin, tempat inilah yang dimaksud oleh Taufan tadi.

 _Memang terbaik._

Pemandangan elok itu masih memukau Gempa ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke sana. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke tempat itu. Bukit itu. Bukit kesayangan mereka bertiga.

Seperti baru kemarin terjadi, kenangan berputar cepat di benak Gempa. Ia 'menemukan' bukit hijau ini bersama dengan Halilintar dan Taufan, ketika mereka datang ke Pulau Rintis untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mereka masih sangat kecil waktu itu, dan masih belum berjumpa dengan Ochobot. Pertemuan mereka baru akan terjadi bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Saat itu, mereka bertiga tiba di tempat yang luar biasa ini, boleh dibilang secara tidak sengaja. Jelasnya, _tersesat._ Bagi mereka saat itu, tempat ini cukup sulit dicapai. Juga sebaliknya, sulit untuk kembali ke rumah dari sini. Alhasil, mereka baru berhasil pulang menjelang Maghrib. Dan sukses kena jewer dari kakek tercinta.

"Hah?!"

Pemandangan yang menyambut Gempa ketika ia sampai di bukit itu, sontak merenggut napasnya. Halilintar ada di sana, tetapi dia tidak sendirian. Rupanya Taufan memang mencari sang kakak ke sini dan berhasil menemukannya. Hanya untuk menghadapi amarah kakak satu-satunya itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Gempa berlari mendekat. Saat itu, Halilintar baru saja menghempaskan tubuh Taufan ke sebatang pohon besar. Begitu kerasnya, hingga Taufan merintih kesakitan. Gempa melihat Halilintar mencengkeram kerah jaket Taufan, sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Taufan yang tak bisa didengarnya.

"HALI! TAUFAN!"

Gempa tiba di sisi kedua saudaranya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia melihat wajah Taufan pucat pasi. _Shock,_ entah karena apa. Dilihatnya juga Halilintar seperti sudah nyaris gelap mata. Gempa berharap ia salah sangka, tetapi kakak sulungnya itu tampak sudah siap melayangkan tangannya yang terkepal.

 _"Cih!"_ Halilintar menghentikan niatnya. Ia hanya melihat Gempa sekilas pandang, sebelum akhirnya berkelebat pergi secepat kilat. Gempa masih terpaku beberapa detik lagi, mengingat tatapan Halilintar barusan yang tajam menusuk.

"Taufan!" Gempa tersentak saat tatapannya kembali kepada kakak keduanya. Ketika itulah, ia baru menyadari tubuh Taufan yang gemetar. "Apa yang terjadi? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Taufan tampak menggeleng dengan susah payah. Lantas dengan suara bergetar, ia mencoba bicara meskipun tersendat, "Aku ... Le—Lebih baik ... kita pulang ... sekarang ..."

"Oke. Tapi kamu jangan mengudara dalam kondisi begini. Jalan bareng saja denganku pelan-pelan."

Taufan cuma mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti adiknya. Gempa sendiri berjalan sambil sesekali memerhatikan Taufan dengan tatapan khawatir. Belum lagi ingatannya yang tidak bisa lepas dari sorot mata Halilintar belum lama berselang. Sorot mata yang mau tak mau membuatnya gemetar, sama seperti lima tahun silam.

 _Kenapa?_

Kenapa sorot mata beriris merah delima yang indah itu harus kembali ternoda seperti waktu dulu? Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Gempa kembali merasakan takut yang mencekam di dalam hatinya.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

.

* * *

 _Aku masih ingat sorot mata Halilintar waktu itu. Saat dia menatapku, menatap Taufan, menatap kakek kami, dan juga teman-teman kami. Begitu dingin. Begitu gelap. Tajam menusuk. Saat itu, aku benar-benar takut, kami telah kehilangan dia untuk selamanya._

 _Tapi dia kembali. Kembali menjadi Halilintar yang kami kenal. Meskipun aku tahu, peristiwa itu telah menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam di hatinya. Dia sudah berjuang sangat lama untuk menyembuhkan luka itu. Lama sekali._

 _Aku ... sudah nggak mau kehilangan dia lagi ..._

* * *

 ***Author's Note*** **  
**

.

Halooo~! :"D

 _Fyuh_ ~ _chapter_ kali ini lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya. Tapi saya mau pamit sebentar. Khusus minggu depan sepertinya LCK nggak _update_ dulu, dikarenakan _author_ -nya mau fokus ke _event_ ultah Yaya yang diadain Fanlady, bertajuk #HBDOurGravityQueen

Yang mau ikutan, silakan cek akun Fanlady, yah. Mari kita ramaikan _event_ ini sama-sama~ ;-)

Ah, ya ... pengin bilang makasih buat _readers_ yang 'dah baca, memfavoritkan, dan khususnya buat yang udah _review_.

Buat **Irinaa27,** **family-love** , dan _**guest**_ yang tak diketahui identitasnya (halah), makasih dah baca cerita ini. Ini udah _update_ , yah~! Maafkan, memang paling cepat cuma bisa _update_ seminggu sekali. Soalnya aku cuma punya waktu luang di akhir pekan. X) *bow*

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond** , ceritanya ketebak yah? Ha ha ha ... Kamu benar, mereka berantem (parah, pula). Dan benar lagi, Gempa beneran butuh curhat~ :'( /Dirimu bisa baca pikiranku kah ...? :"D

 **Meltavi** , mari fangirlingan bareng, mwehehehe ... Soal _pairing_ , aku juga bingung sih sebenernya~ (Lah?) Hmmm ... Ada kok, adaaa (?), mau GemYa, TauYa, atau HaliYa? :"D *plak* Tapi kalau ditulis keterangan _pairing_ -nya, nanti jadi _spoiler._ So~sebagai gantinya, kutulis "minor romance" aja. Lagipula, fokusnya memang lebih ke _family drama._ :3

Nah! _Arc_ -nya Gempa sudah selesai sampai di sini. Bab selanjutnya, kita mulai nge- _stalk_ si _handsome_ Taufan. ;-) *halah*

 _See you next chapter~! Bye-bye~_ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **29.07.2017**


	4. Chapter 3 - Taufan (1 of 3)

**Taufan: Nama Yang Engkau Sebut**

 **-Part 1 of 3-**

.

.

 _Dia menghindariku. Sejak kejadian itu, dia telah membangun dinding kasat mata di antara kami. Aku tahu, tapi sengaja mengabaikannya. Sampai suatu hari, aku sadar, dia berhenti memanggil namaku. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Betapa aku ingin dia menyebut namaku lagi._

 _"Taufan."_

 _Hanya itu._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Drama. Action. Friendship. Minor Romance. AU. Elemental Siblings. Teen!Characters. Alur maju-mundur. Taufan-centric.**_

* * *

.

 _From: Kakak Bodoh_

 _Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah selepas kegiatan klub._

Barangkali semua bencana hari ini berawal dari pesan itu. Singkat, padat, jelas. Namun, pada saat membaca pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya itu, Taufan tidak berpikiran macam-macam. Belum. Meskipun dia memang heran, tumben sekali Halilintar mengajaknya bertemu di tempat sepi. Halaman belakang sekolah yang dimaksud itu jarang didatangi siapa pun karena—katanya—angker. Dan tentunya, yang dimaksud Halilintar, Taufan harus datang sendirian.

"Taufan."

Suara lembut itu menyapa Taufan yang sedang membereskan kertas-kertas di atas meja. Ia menoleh sejenak, melihat Yaya baru saja masuk ke ruangan OSIS yang saat ini sepi. Cuma ada mereka berdua.

"Kamu masih di sini?" tanya Yaya sambil memasukkan barang bawaannya ke dalam satu-satunya lemari di tempat itu. Sebuah _paper_ _bag_ coklat, entah apa isinya.

"Yah ... tinggal membereskan ini," sahut Taufan. "Oh ya, semua kertas pengumuman sudah selesai kutempelkan. Di mading, dan di beberapa tempat lain."

" _Thanks_ , ya!" Yaya tersenyum, lalu duduk di kursi terdekat. Melepas penat setelah nyaris sibuk seharian. "Maaf, kegiatan klub-mu jadi terganggu."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Yaya." Taufan memasukkan kertas-kertas di tangannya ke dalam laci, lantas ikut duduk beristirahat. "Klub S _kateboard_ lagi santai ini."

Yaya mengulas senyum kecil sekali lagi, ketika melihat cengiran lebar khas Taufan. Keceriaan pemuda itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa menular kepada semua orang di dekatnya. Dan Yaya menyukai itu.

"Hmm ... Kamu sudah dengar?" tiba-tiba Taufan membuka topik dengan nada santai. "Kejadian tadi pagi jadi heboh, lho!"

Yaya menaikkan alis sejenak. Kali ini dia melihat senyum jahil di wajah Taufan. "Kejadian apa, sih?"

"Yaya menampar Taufan," pemuda bertopi biru-putih dengan bagian lidah miring ke kanan itu, bicara layaknya pembawa berita di televisi. "Bahkan sudah berubah jadi gosip bahwa kita pacaran. Aku dengar dari Gempa."

"E-Eeh ...? Yang benar?" Yaya merona, lebih karena malu. Sementara, Taufan hanya tertawa melihatnya. " _Sorry_. Kamu jadi digosipin yang aneh-aneh gara-gara aku."

"Aku sih nggak apa-apa digosipin sama Wakil Ketua OSIS," Taufan menyahut dengan nada penuh canda.

"Ish! Kamu ni!" Yaya memberengut, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. "Hh ... Ada-ada aja, deh! Padahal aku cuma refleks menepuk nyamuk di pipimu ..."

"Ng?" Taufan mengerutkan kening sejenak ketika Yaya tiba-tiba terdiam. "Kenapa, Yaya?"

"... Nggak. Aku cuma masih ngerasa aneh. Kayaknya itu bukan nyamuk, deh. Tapi apa ya kalau bukan ...?"

"Udah. 'Gitu aja dipikirin." Taufan melihat jam tangannya, lalu segera beranjak. "Sudah hampir jam bubaran klub. Aku permisi dulu, ya!"

"Hm. Terima kasih banyak ya, Taufan. Aku sangat tertolong."

"Sama-sama."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Yaya?"

Taufan tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Halilintar. Setelah hampir 10 menit menunggu dengan hati bertanya-tanya—plus sedikit ketegangan—ternyata dirinya akan menjumpai 'kejutan' seperti ini.

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu." Tampaknya Halilintar agak kesal karena merasa diacuhkan.

Taufan tersentak kecil. Spontan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaannya kalau sedang bingung. "Ng ... Kenapa tanya begitu? Jangan-jangan ... gara-gara gosip nggak jelas itu, ya?"

Halilintar berdecak tak sabar. "Jawab saja. Jangan bicara berputar-putar."

Taufan menelisik wajah kembarannya. Sungguh, saat ini dia tidak bisa tidak merasa heran. Apa pun gosip yang beredar antara dirinya dan Yaya, kenapa Halilintar _peduli?_

"Kalau misalnya gosip itu benar ... memangnya kenapa?"

Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja, setengahnya karena Taufan ingin memancing reaksi sang kakak. Demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Walapun kemudian Taufan agak menyesal. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, ia tahu Halilintar tipe orang yang serius. Apalagi kalau ia sampai membicarakan hal seperti ini.

"Kamu ... suka Yaya?"

Taufan kembali bertanya ketika Halilintar masih terdiam, lantaran terkejut dengan pertanyaan pertamanya tadi. Halilintar tersentak pelan. Taufan berani bersumpah, ia melihat rona merah samar di wajah Halilintar. Hanya sekejap, sebelum tatapan mata merah delima itu menajam.

 _"Bukan urusanmu."_ Sejenak, wajah Halilintar menggelap. Kemudian ekspresinya dipenuhi kesal. "Ck! Sudahlah!"

Tiba-tiba saja Halilintar berbalik, lantas beranjak pergi begitu saja. Taufan tentu saja kaget. Namun, kali ini, terbersit rasa 'tidak suka' yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!" Panggilan Taufan diabaikan sepenuhnya. _"Hali!"_

Halilintar berhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki Taufan yang mendekatinya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Taufan berkata lagi dari balik punggung sang kakak. "Kamu yang memanggilku ke sini. Terus sekarang malah mau pergi 'gitu aja?"

Hening dua-tiga detik membuat suasana mulai terasa tidak enak.

"Kau _berisik."_

Kata-kata Halilintar yang dingin itu menusuk hati Taufan. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, dia sudah terbiasa menerima ucapan dan perlakuan seperti ini. Kebanyakan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Samar-samar Taufan merasa, mungkin Halilintar membencinya. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa.

"Kamu kesal padaku?" akhirnya Taufan mengeluarkan hal yang menyesakkan batinnya. "Kenapa? Aku ... Aku nggak ngerti ... Katakan, apa salahku?!"

Halilintar bergeming. Taufan merasakan dadanya semakin terhimpit.

"Hali ... ini ... bukan cuma soal Yaya." Taufan menyadari suaranya bergetar, walau samar. Ia juga sadar, emosinya mulai tak terkendali. Tetapi kali ini, dia tak ingin berhenti. Tidak _lagi_. "Aku tahu ... kau menjauhiku. Tidak apa-apa ... aku bisa terima ... Tapi ... apa kau harus selalu menyalahkan semuanya padaku?! _Ha_...?"

Halilintar masih tak bergerak dari posisi terakhirnya. Gara-gara itu, Taufan tak bisa melihat mata sang kakak berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah cukup, Hali ... _Aku capek!"_

Taufan menggeretakkan rahang. Lantas diulurkannya tangan kanan. Diraihnya bahu Halilintar, memaksa yang bersangkutan membalikkan badan ke arahnya.

 _"Lihat aku!"_

Taufan bisa merasakan banyak hal di dalam dirinya seolah mendesak ingin keluar. Semua yang selama ini dipendamnya dalam-dalam. Demi menjaga perasaan Gempa, dan juga Halilintar. Namun, kali ini ia ingin mengacuhkan itu. Sekali ini saja. Taufan ingin menurutkan emosi yang rasanya sudah hampir meledak.

"Kau cemburu padaku soal Yaya? Atau ada yang tidak kausukai dariku? Atau ... kau masih kepikiran pertarungan kita dulu? Kau ... Kau masih marah karena aku pernah mengataimu 'lemah'?"

Bukannya lega setelah mengeluarkan perasaannya, Taufan malah merasa dadanya semakin sesak. Tahu ucapannya mulai meracau, tapi ia tidak bisa—bukan, _tidak mau_ berhenti.

"Atau ... kau merasa aku membebanimu? Aku ... Aku tahu ... Waktu itu juga ... kau sampai tertangkap Adu Du ... karena melindungiku, 'kan? Kau menyesal ... atau _apa?_ Ayo, bilang!"

Taufan menentang tatapan Halilintar yang masih tak terbaca. Sang penguasa elemen angin itu merasakan matanya mulai panas. Mati-matian ditahannya agar jangan ada air mata yang keluar.

"Sudah selesai?"

Taufan tersentak. _Apa?_ Cuma itu tanggapan Halilintar? Setelah semua yang dikatakannya, hanya dua kata yang terucap dingin itu balasannya?

"Kau memang _berisik."_ Kata-kata Halilintar berikutnya semakin melukai Taufan. "Kau mau tahu? Oke. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Halilintar memberi jeda sejenak, tatapan matanya semakin tajam. Terarah lurus kepada sang adik.

"Kau _menyebalkan._ Semua yang ada di dirimu adalah _palsu._ Termasuk senyum yang disukai semua orang itu." Halilintar mendengus pelan. "Kau itu ... tidak lebih dari seorang pembohong. _Menyedihkan."_

Sepasang netra beriris biru milik Taufan masih berkaca-kaca sampai beberapa detik setelah itu. Sakit. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Taufan benar-benar merasa sakit. Kenapa ... Kenapa Halilintar berkata begitu? Itukah perasaan sang kakak yang sesungguhnya?

"Aku tidak tahan ... melihat orang yang selalu membohongi orang lain. Jadi, hentikan," Halilintar berkata lagi. _"Mengerti?"_

Taufan membeku. Dilihatnya Halilintar kembali beranjak. Apa ...? Apa-apaan itu? Tidak adil! Memangnya dia tahu apa? Orang yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain seperti Halilintar ... _memangnya tahu apa?!_

 _Syuu_ ...

Taufan nyaris tak menyadari kekuatan yang terkumpul di tangan kanannya, seiring dengan emosi yang membuncah. Rahangnya mengeras, begitu pula sorot matanya. Dan ketika Taufan tiba-tiba mengepalkan tangan, gelombang kekuatan itu pecah. Menjelma menjadi angin tajam yang terarah lurus kepada Halilintar!

"?!"

Meskipun kaget 'diserang' tiba-tiba, Halilintar masih sempat mengelak ke samping dengan gerakan secepat kilat. Ia pun menghadap ke arah Taufan kembali. Berdiri di hadapan saudaranya dengan sorot mata tajam. Aura yang terpancar dari Taufan saat ini, membuat seluruh tubuhnya otomatis masuk ke dalam posisi siap tempur. Refleks yang sudah terlatih berkat karate yang ditekuninya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Berani kau menyerangku dari belakang," Halilintar berkata, masih dengan nada dingin. "Kenapa? Tidak terima dengan kata-kataku? _Huh!_ Karena itu memang benar—"

 _"Diam!"_ Halilintar cukup terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Taufan membentaknya. "Kau ... _tahu apa tentang aku?!_ Padahal kau tidak pernah peduli padaku!"

Embusan angin tajam kembali terarah pada Halilintar. Dengan kecepatan geraknya, pemuda itu bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

 _"Bola Taufan!"_

"Cih! _Pelindung Halilintar!"_

Dua elemen beradu, bola angin berputar menghantam perisai petir merah berbentuk kubah yang melingkupi seluruh tubuh Halilintar. Sama kuat, lantas saling meniadakan. Tidak seperti biasanya, Taufan kelihatan sangat bernafsu untuk melepaskan serangan demi serangan. Dan Halilintar menyadari hal itu.

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

Tak mau buang waktu dan tenaga, sosok Halilintar lenyap, lalu muncul lagi di belakang Taufan. Ia sudah siap dengan serangan berikutnya, tetapi hal itu sudah terbaca oleh lawan.

 _"Bola Kilat!"_

 _"Perisai Taufan!"_

Angin berputar dalam wujud bola melingkupi Taufan, mementahkan dua bola petir yang dilempar ke arahnya. Halilintar berdecak samar, lalu melompat beberapa kali ke belakang, mengambil jarak. Taufan tidak tinggal diam, terus mengirimkan serangan angin tajam, yang terpaksa dihindari saja oleh Halilintar.

"Penakut!" tiba-tiba Taufan berseru. "Kau memang lemah!"

Amarah Halilintar langsung terpantik, tetapi ia tak membalas dengan kata-kata. Langsung dengan mempersiapkan serangan balasan. Taufan pun merasakan energi besar yang mengancam, membuatnya bergegas menghimpun serangan baru yang tak kalah kuatnya.

 _"Tombak Halilintar!"_

 _"Cakhra Udara!"_

"BERHENTI!"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Taufan masih berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Sendirian. Halilintar sudah pergi sejak tadi. Sementara, Taufan masih berusaha menenangkan diri. Duduk di bawah pohon paling besar dan rindang di tempat itu.

 _Apa tadi itu?_

Taufan tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Samar-samar ia masih ingat pertengkarannya dengan Halilintar. Ia sadar telah membiarkan emosi menguasai dirinya. Membiarkan isi hatinya keluar tanpa disaring. Namun, setelah itu pikirannya berkabut.

Bertarung dengan Halilintar.

Kemudian Gempa datang, menghentikan mereka.

Lalu ... ia dan Halilintar mengabaikan Gempa. Kembali bertarung. Dan gara-gara itu ... Gempa terluka.

Gempa _terluka._

Taufan tersentak. Benar. Gempa! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

 _Aku nggak mau tahu lagi. Terserah kalian saja._

Tiba-tiba ucapan Gempa memenuhi benak Taufan. Menyakitinya tanpa terhindarkan. Tidak, bukan. Dia bukan marah atau kecewa pada Gempa. Justru sebaliknya, dua perasaan itulah yang kini tertuju kepada dirinya sendiri.

Taufan memeluk lutut, setengah menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lengan. Sepasang netra birunya berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, ia mencemaskan Gempa. Tapi ... kalau pulang sekarang, dia tidak tahu harus pasang wajah seperti apa di hadapan Gempa.

"Ng?" Taufan mengangkat kepala ketika tiba-tiba mendengar nada sederhana dari Jam Kuasa miliknya. Menandakan ada hubungan komunikasi yang mencoba masuk. Ketika melihat layar jam, ia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. "Yaya?"

Taufan bergeming. Yaya pasti masih bersama Gempa. Orang sebaik Yaya, tidak mungkin akan meninggalkan orang yang sedang terluka sendirian. Minimal, Yaya pasti akan merawat Gempa. Atau menunggu Tok Aba dan Ochobot pulang.

Menit berganti, dan panggilan dari Yaya terputus dengan sendirinya. Namun, tak lama kemudian, gadis itu kembali menghubungi. Taufan pun sekali lagi membiarkannya jadi panggilan tak terjawab.

 _Ngapain sih, aku ini?_

Taufan mendesah. Ia lalu meraih tas selempang warna biru miliknya, yang sejak tadi tergeletak di tanah, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ketika ia akhirnya hendak beranjak, Jam Kuasa-nya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

 _From: Ratu Biskuit_

 _Kamu di mana? Kenapa nggak jawab panggilanku? Cepatlah pulang! Gempa sakit._

Taufan tersentak kecil. Mau tak mau hatinya dikuasai kecemasan.

"Aku harus pulang."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

 _Aku harus pulang._

Memang, Taufan sudah bertekad seperti itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, ketika benar-benar sampai di depan rumah, nyalinya ciut. Tok Aba dan Ochobot pasti sudah pulang. Mungkin mereka sudah tahu, apa yang telah diperbuatnya—bersama Halilintar—terhadap Gempa.

Dan tahu-tahu, Taufan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua, dari jendela yang tidak terkunci. Dengan _hoverboard_ , itu mudah saja baginya. Meskipun ketika sudah berada di dalam kamar, Taufan jadi merutuki diri sendiri. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 _Ngapain sih, aku ini?!_

Taufan menghela napas. Ia meletakkan tasnya sembarangan di atas meja belajar, lantas menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Meringkuk malas sambil memeluk guling. Sampai didengarnya suara langkah kaki yang menaikkan detak jantungnya setingkat lebih cepat. Halilintar? Ah, bukan. Suara langkah Halilintar lebih cepat dan ringan. Ini pasti Gempa.

Eh, tunggu. Gempa? Tak apa-apakah dia berjalan naik turun tangga? Berarti, dia sudah sehat? Diam-diam Taufan menarik napas lega. Lantas didengarnya Gempa masuk ke kamar paling ujung. Sunyi cukup lama. Sampai Taufan tiba-tiba mendengar suara isak tangis tertahan.

 _Hah—A-Apa?_

Taufan sontak bangkit, terduduk di atas ranjangnya yang bernuansa biru-putih. Tak salahkah pendengarannya? Gempa _menangis?_

Taufan turun dari ranjang. Lalu mendekati dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dengan kamar Gempa. Saat itulah, dia mendengarnya _._

 _"Hali brengsek ... Taufan bodoh ... Taufan gila ..."_

 _DEG._

Detik itu juga, Taufan membeku. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia mendengar Gempa mengatai dirinya dan Halilintar. Sejauh apakah perbuatan mereka berdua telah melukai anak itu?

 _Tes._

Air mata Taufan jatuh. Ia menangis tanpa suara dengan hati terluka. Oleh penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat. Ha ha ... Gempa bahkan menyebut namanya _dua kali._ Apa artinya itu? Apa Gempa lebih marah kepadanya daripada Halilintar?

 _Prak!_

Taufan tersentak pelan. Suara apa itu? Datangnya dari kamar Gempa. Seperti ada benda jatuh. Atau ... Gempa yang menjatuhkannya? Sebesar itukah kemarahannya hingga Gempa yang lembut sampai merusak barang-barang? Taufan mulai cemas. Menilik sifat Gempa, mungkin dia bukan marah, melainkan sedih. Atau malah _frustasi_.

Ah ... Gempa menangis _lagi_.

Tidak bisa. Taufan tidak bisa terus berdiam diri kalau begini caranya. Dia harus ke sana. Dia harus mendatangi Gempa _sekarang juga._ Kalau perlu, dia akan bersujud memohon maaf.

Pokoknya _harus!_

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Meminta maaf pada Gempa tidak pernah sulit. Buktinya, si bungsu dari kembar tiga itu langsung memberikannya begitu diminta. Dengan begitu, setidaknya hati Taufan sudah terasa lebih lega.

Tapi ... masih ada masalah. Apa lagi kalau bukan soal Halilintar? Dia belum pulang juga, padahal sudah jam setengah lima lebih. Gempa sangat khawatir. Karena itulah, Taufan pergi untuk mencarinya. Yah ... sebenarnya bukan cuma Gempa, dia sendiri juga mulai cemas.

Mengendarai _hoverboard_ , Taufan langsung menuju satu tempat yang menurutnya akan didatangi Halilintar. Melewati perkebunan karet. Bukit hijau kecil yang langsung menghadap laut. Tempat kenangan sekaligus kesayangannya bersama Halilintar dan Gempa.

Dia benar-benar ada di sana. Duduk membisu di dahan pohon besar, sembari menatap laut lepas. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemilik iris merah delima itu. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Taufan, sampai sang adik tiba di dekatnya.

"Hali!" Taufan berseru. Ia turun dari _hoverboard_ , lantas menempatkan diri di dekat kakaknya.

 _"Cih!"_

Halilintar yang melihat kedatangan Taufan, langsung melompat turun dari dahan yang letaknya tak sampai semeter dari tanah itu. Dia sudah berniat untuk pergi dengan _Gerakan Kilat._ Namun, dihentikan oleh Taufan.

"Jangan lari!"

Dua kata itu membuat Halilintar mengarahkan tatapan tajam kepada Taufan. Yang ditatap pun tak bisa mencegah jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

"Lari?" Halilintar mendengus sinis. "Kenapa aku harus lari?"

Taufan menarik napas panjang, menenangkan diri sejenak. "Hali ... maafkan ucapanku di sekolah tadi. Aku ... cuma mau mengajakmu pulang."

Halilintar membuang muka. Sama sekali tidak menyahut.

"Kumohon," tambah Taufan. "Gempa sangat mencemaskanmu."

Halilintar menggeretakkan rahang.

"Kalau Gempa yang cemas, kenapa kau yang datang?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya, dingin.

"Eh?"

"Nggak usah pura-pura peduli!" Taufan hanya melongo, sama sekali tak mengerti tatapan Halilintar yang dipenuhi amarah. _"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."_

"Hali ... aku peduli padamu ...," Taufan berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa ... Kenapa kau bilang aku pura-pura—"

 _Grep._

Ucapan Taufan terputus ketika tangan kiri Halilintar mendadak terulur, mencengkeram kerah jaketnya di bagian depan. Sangat cepat, Halilintar sudah menghempaskan tubuh Taufan ke pohon di dekat mereka. Keras sekali. Taufan tak sempat bereaksi apa pun, selain merintih pelan. Tahu-tahu sang kakak sudah mendekatkan wajah ke telinganya.

 _"Aku benci padamu."_

 _DEG!_

Tiga kata yang dibisikkan Halilintar terasa bagaikan racun. Satu desiran tajam menyakiti dada Taufan. Benci ... 'Benci', ya? Akhirnya kata itu terucap juga. Taufan terpaku, menatap nanar tangan kanan Halilintar yang terangkat dalam posisi mengepal. Napasnya mendadak terasa sesak oleh tekanan perasaannya sendiri.

Apa? Halilintar akan memukulnya?

Kemudian Taufan melihatnya. Tatapan maupun ekspresi keras di wajah Halilintar mendadak berubah. Sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas iris merah delima itu berkaca-kaca, terpancang ke satu tempat. Taufan tersentak pelan. Ia cukup yakin, yang dilihat sang kakak adalah bagian _lehernya,_ meski hanya sekejap.

Begitu, ya? Halilintar melihat bukti kelemahannya. Luka bakar yang disebabkan serangan petir lima tahun lalu, dan masih berbekas sampai sekarang walau tinggal samar-samar.

"HALI! TAUFAN!"

Taufan tersentak ketika tiba-tiba mendengar namanya dipanggil. Halilintar juga tak kalah kagetnya. Keduanya spontan menoleh dan melihat Gempa sedang berlari mendekat. Kenapa dia malah menyusul kemari? Padahal sudah disuruh tunggu di rumah.

 _"Cih!"_

Halilintar menurunkan tangan kanannya yang masih terkepal. Tatapan matanya kembali dingin, sekaligus tajam menusuk. Ia hanya memandang Gempa sekilas, sebelum akhirnya berkelebat pergi disertai kilatan petir merah.

"Taufan!" Tatapan Gempa kini terfokus pada Taufan, sarat kecemasan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Taufan menggeleng pelan—

"Aku ... Le—Lebih baik ... kita pulang ... sekarang ..."

—lalu terkejut sendiri dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Ia baru sadar, jantungnya masih berdegup tak karuan. Tubuhnya pun gemetar.

"Oke. Tapi kamu jangan mengudara dalam kondisi begini. Jalan bareng saja denganku pelan-pelan."

Taufan hanya mengangguk. Ia tersenyum samar sekilas. Sinis. Gempa yang sangat perhatian itu, tentu saja bisa melihat dengan jelas, 'kan? Sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu, Taufan merasa kesal dengan kelemahannya sendiri.

Kenapa? Kenapa selalu begini? Kenapa dirinya tidak pernah bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar?

Taufan benci menjadi lemah. Karena itulah, dia selalu ingin lebih kuat. Lebih daripada Gempa. Bahkan Halilintar. Supaya tak ada lagi yang harus tersakiti.

Apa itu _salah?_

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Lho? Mati, ya? Sejak kapan?"

Taufan baru mengecek ponselnya setelah selesai mengerjakan PR. Serta-merta ia teringat, ponsel ber- _casing_ gradasi biru yang sama dengan motif _hoverboard_ miliknya itu, memang sudah _lowbat_ sejak menerima pesan singkat dari Halilintar siang tadi. Pantas saja, Yaya jadi terpaksa menghubunginya lewat Jam Kuasa.

Tok. Tok.

Dua ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya, mengagetkan Taufan.

"Taufan, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo, turun dulu!" sebuah suara robotik terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Oke, Ochobot!"

Taufan segera turun ke lantai satu setelah mengambil _charger,_ lalu meninggalkan ponselnya untuk diisi daya. Dilihatnya semua anggota keluarga sudah siap di meja makan. Ia hanya mengernyit samar, ketika menyadari Halilintar mengambil tempat duduk di samping Tok Aba. Biasanya Gempa yang duduk di situ. Gempa sendiri duduk di hadapan Halilintar, berseberangan meja. Alhasil, Taufan kebagian satu-satunya tempat yang masih tersisa, berhadap-hadapan dengan kakeknya.

Tok Aba memimpin doa sebelum makan seperti biasa. Sementara Ochobot menonton TV di ruang keluarga merangkap ruang tamu—karena robot tidak butuh makan—juga seperti biasa. Yang tidak biasa malam ini adalah si kembar tiga yang makan dalam diam.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Akhirnya Tok Aba menegur. Beliau baru saja selesai makan dan hendak menyeruput teh di dalam gelasnya. Sebenarnya, sang kakek senang-senang saja bisa makan dengan tenang. Biasanya meja makan selalu ramai oleh perbincangan, perdebatan, sampai lelucon tak penting dari ketiga cucunya. Tapi kalau mereka diam seperti ini, rasanya malah aneh—bahkan mengkhawatirkan. Apalagi Taufan yang biasanya tidak bisa diam.

"Apanya yang 'kenapa', Atok?" Gempa menaikkan alisnya sedikit. Dia baru saja menelan satu suapan terakhir dari piringnya, lantas meraih gelas berisi susu cokelat di hadapannya.

Tok Aba mendesah pelan. "Kamu dari tadi melamun terus, sampai-sampai tidak sadar ada yang aneh."

"Eh? Iyakah? He he he ..." Gempa tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Tok."

Tok Aba menghela napas sekali lagi, lalu menatap Halilintar dan Taufan bergantian. "Kalian berdua kenapa?"

Halilintar yang sedang meneguk kopi susu dari gelasnya, tampak terkejut. Taufan yang baru menyelesaikan makannya, juga tersentak pelan.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok, Atok," Halilintar dan Taufan menyahut bersamaan.

Tok Aba mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Taufan yang salah tingkah, lalu buru-buru meminum susu putih di gelasnya. Sedangkan Halilintar melanjutkan minum sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Memang biasa kalau sesama saudara kadang-kadang bertengkar." Tok Aba menatap penuh arti kepada Taufan, lalu Halilintar. "Tapi jangan lama-lama. Ya?"

"... Iya, Tok," hanya Taufan yang menyahut. Itu pun setelah diam dua-tiga detik.

"Dah, dah. Kalian selesaikan dulu minumnya." Tok Aba beralih memandang si bungsu. "Gempa, kamu masih tidak enak badan?"

Gempa menggeleng. "Gempa sudah baik, Tok. Cuma dari tadi _ngantuk_ terus."

"Ya sudah. Habis ini langsung istirahat. Mungkin kamu kecapekan."

"Baik, Tok."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Tak sampai sejam setelah makan malam, Taufan sudah berbaring-baring santai di kamar. Ia sedang membaca-baca materi pelajaran sejarah untuk esok hari. Tapi baru sebentar, ia sudah bosan, lantas mengembalikan buku teks tebal itu ke dalam tas.

"Oh, iya ... ponselku ..."

Taufan mengambil telepon genggamnya yang sudah terisi penuh. Setelah menyimpan _charger,_ pemuda itu kembali berbaring santai sambil menyalakan ponsel miliknya.

 _Waa ... banyak banget panggilan tak terjawab dari Yaya!_

Taufan kaget sendiri begitu mengecek ponselnya. Mungkin Yaya mencoba menghubunginya saat ia masih galau sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah. Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Halilintar. Waktu itu, ponsel Taufan memang ada di dalam tas. Sepertinya ponsel itu mati setelah ditelepon Yaya berkali-kali.

"Ng?" Taufan sedang mematikan mode getar—yang diaktifkannya setiap kali berada di sekolah—ketika sebuah pesan singkat masuk. "Gopal?"

Wajah Taufan berseri-seri ketika ia membuka pesan dari sahabat gempalnya itu.

 _From: Tukang Makan_

 _Yo, kawan baikku! Waktunya chatting._

Sambil tertawa kecil, Taufan menyalakan koneksi _mobile internet_ di ponselnya. Saat membuka aplikasi _chatting_ , sudah ada notifikasi obrolan baru dengan Gopal yang memakai _username_ 'AnakMurid_Kebenaran'. Walau agak aneh, tapi masih _mending_ daripada Taufan yang _username_ -nya 'Taufan_Handsome'.

 _Apa kabar di sana?_

 _Tadinya aku mau group chat bareng yang lain juga. Tapi Yaya sibuk. Halilintar katanya males. Gempa gak ada respon. Ying apalagi, susah banget hubungi dia._

Taufan tersenyum membaca curhat dadakan Gopal. Ia pun segera mengetik jawaban.

 _Kabar baik._

 _Gempa dah tidur. Dia sakit, tau._

Balasan dari Gopal datang secepat kilat.

 _Gempa sakit? Tumben. Sakit apa?_

Gopal mengirim pula stiker bergambar kartun-entah-apa bermuka cemas.

 _Cuma masuk angin, kok. Mungkin kecapekan juga._

Taufan diam setelah mengirim jawaban itu. Sangat tergoda untuk curhat pada Gopal soal kejadian hari ini. Dilihatnya Gopal mengirim ucapan semoga cepat sembuh untuk Gempa. Taufan pun membalas dengan ucapan terima kasih.

 _Sepi deh di sini, sejak kamu pindah ke Serawak 3 tahun lalu. Ying juga ikut program pertukaran pelajar ke negara tetangga ..._

Tahu-tahu Taufan mendapati dirinya sudah mengirimkan dua kalimat memelas itu.

 _Kamu rindu padaku? Terharunyaaa ..._

Taufan tertawa spontan membaca balasan Gopal disertai stiker kartun _lebay_ berurai air mata.

 _Apa boleh buat, aku harus ikut Apak aku yang pindah kerja kemari._

 _Eh, bentar ... Ying belum balik?_

Taufan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, baru mengetik jawaban.

 _Ish! Kamu niy ... Kan udah kubilang, Ying baru pulang semester depan._

Gopal mengirim stiker kartun dengan wajah merona malu.

 _He he ... Aku lupa._

 _Terus? Kamu tadi mau curhat apa?_

Taufan tersentak. Kapan dia pernah bilang mau curhat?

 _Curhat apaan?_

Kali ini Taufan ikut mengirim stiker kartun _chibi*_ yang wajahnya bertanya-tanya.

 _Ck ck ck ... Kamu yang biasanya ceria tiba2 mellow gaje. Pasti lagi ada masalah, kan? Dah lah ... ceritakan pada kawan baikmu ini._

Taufan bimbang sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik, barulah ia mulai mengetik. Diceritakannya insiden di antara dirinya dan Halilintar yang melibatkan Gempa.

 _Dey! Kamu tu mau curhat apa mau nulis cerpen? Masih typing aja ..._

Taufan tertawa kecil, lantas menyelesaikan ketikannya sesingkat dan sejelas mungkin. Taufan menghela napas setelah—akhirnya—menyentuh tombol 'Kirim'. Kali ini, Gopal butuh waktu lama sebelum membalas.

 _Parah. Maksudku kamu dan Halilintar._

 _Mungkin Gempa sudah sakit waktu itu. Terus, harus menahan serangan kalian. Kalau bukan karena sarung tangannya itu, dia pasti sudah luka parah!_

Taufan tercenung membaca kalimat demi kalimat temannya yang terkadang memang suka _blak-blakan_ itu. Tapi dia juga mengerti, Gopal memang benar. Dirinya dan Halilintar memang sudah kelewatan.

 _Kalau Gempa sih, aku yakin udah maafin kalian._

 _Udahlah, besok kalian baikan aja. Gak baik marahan sama saudara sendiri. Habis tu, gak usah galau2 lagi, OK?_

Taufan tersenyum tipis.

 _Tapi kaaan ... Hali sereeem ..._

Sebuah stiker setan merah menyeringai dengan trisula di tangan, dikirimkan oleh Taufan.

 _Halah ... Sama abang sendiri masa' takut?_

 _Halilintar gitu2 sayang sama kamu dan Gempa. Dia kan tsundere** ..._

Tawa kecil Taufan kembali terpancing membaca balasan Gopal.

 _Dey! Dah panjang chat kita. Dah lah, aku ngantuk nih. Kapan2 sambung lagi, ya?_

 _Met tidur._

Senyum masih terukir di bibir Taufan ketika ia mengirimkan balasan terakhir.

 _Oke. Thanks yah. Terbaik lah Gopal._

 _Met malem._

Taufan merasa suasana hatinya sudah membaik ketika akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil di samping ranjang. Semua kata-kata Gopal sesungguhnya sudah dipahaminya dalam hati, tanpa perlu diberitahu oleh siapa pun.

Ya. Dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Mungkin yang diperlukannya saat ini hanyalah dukungan dari seseorang. Supaya dia bisa memberanikan diri. Diam-diam Taufan bersyukur, Gopal menghubunginya di saat yang tepat.

Dengan senyum mengembang, Taufan memejamkan mata sambil memeluk guling. Dia yakin bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Dan besok ... dia bertekad akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Halilintar.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

.

* * *

Keterangan:

* _chibi_ atau _super-deformed,_ adalah gaya gambar karakter dengan proporsi badan kecil dan kepala besar untuk menimbulkan kesan imut dan lucu

** _tsundere,_ adalah istilah dalam bahasa Jepang untuk menyebut seseorang yang suka bicara kasar dan pedas, tetapi sebenarnya bermaksud baik dan bersifat penyayang

* * *

.

 ***Author's Note***

.

Taufan: Huweee ... Sedihnyaaa ... Kenapaa ... Hali tega bangeeet~ *nangis bombay*

Halilintar: Oi! Kenapa peran aku jadi kakak jahat macam begini? Macam sinetron Ratapan Adik Tiri aja ...

Gempa: Emang ada? _*sweatdrop*_ Lagian mana ada adik tiri? Kita kan kembar.

Taufan: Bwahahaha ... Ratapan Adik Tiri~ *ngakak guling-guling*

Halilintar: Berisik, woy!

.

Oh, hai semuanya~! Abaikan tiga anak tadi (Hali: Oi!). Setelah 'libur' sejenak, akhirnya _chapter_ ini terbit lumayan panjang. Oh, ya ... kalau _arc_ Gempa kemarin ada dua bagian, _arc_ Taufan ini nanti akan ada tiga bagian. ^_^

Mulai _arc_ Taufan ini, alur terkadang akan mundur lagi, tapi dari sudut pandang karakter yang berbeda. Kayak di _chapter_ ini. Yang kemaren-kemaren penasaran apa sebenarnya penyebab Hali dan Taufan sampai berantem, dah terjawab yah ... Walau masih rada gaje gara-gara Hali~ :3 *death glare by Hali*

Dan Gopal kumunculkan juga di sini meskipun cuma lewat _chat. Intermezzo_ habis yang sedih-sedih.

Okee ... jumpa lagi di _chapter_ selanjutnya. :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **12.08.2017**


	5. Chapter 4 - Taufan (2 of 3)

**Taufan: Nama Yang Engkau Sebut**

 **-Part 2 of 3-**

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Drama. Action. Friendship. Minor Romance. AU. Elemental Sibling. Teen!Characters. Taufan-centric.**_

* * *

.

 _Sesak._

Taufan merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat, melumpuhkannya. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Kegelapan mengelilinginya. Sampai dia sadar bahwa kedua matanya tengah terpejam. Terasa begitu berat, tetapi dipaksakannya membuka mata.

Sosok berpenampilan serba merah-hitam itu ada di sana. Begitu dekat di hadapannya. Sepasang iris merah delima menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah membekukan. Sementara, tangan kanan sosok yang sangat dikenal Taufan itu terulur ke arahnya. Ke lehernya.

Halilintar.

Halilintar sedang mencekiknya.

 _Eh?_

Tunggu ... Kenapa sosok Halilintar begitu kecil? Dan Taufan juga baru menyadari bahwa dirinya pun sama. Dia seperti terperangkap di dalam tubuhnya sendiri yang masih berusia sebelas tahun.

Ah ... Begitu rupanya. Ini mimpi. Setelah sekian lama, Taufan melihat mimpi ini lagi. Refleksi dari masa lalu yang paling membekas di dalam ingatannya, dengan cara yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kenangan buruk yang ingin dilupakannya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa.

"Hali ... ingatlah aku ..."

Taufan mendengar suara kanak-kanak itu terucap lirih dari bibirnya sendiri. Bergetar, seperti seluruh tubuhnya. Tentu saja. Inilah alasan rasa takut yang menderanya sejak tadi. Padahal Halilintar tidak benar-benar mencekiknya. Cengkeraman di leher itu hanya lemah. Yang membuat Taufan merasa sesak adalah ketakutannya sendiri. Karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Serangan petir merah menyetrumnya tanpa ampun!

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Taufan hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan. Sungguhpun ini hanya mimpi. Rasa sakit itu seolah nyata, persis seperti yang dirasakannya lima tahun silam. Entah sudah berapa kali Taufan harus mengulangi kejadian ini di dalam tidurnya. Dia sudah tidak menghitungnya lagi. Terlalu sering.

Sakit.

Sesak.

Kalau boleh memohon sesuatu, Taufan ingin siksaan ini dihentikan sekarang juga. Sudah cukup. Dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Dia tidak ingin _membenci_ Halilintar.

Seolah mengabulkan jeritan hati Taufan, dunia mimpi itu perlahan runtuh. Kegelapan kembali merayap mendekat. Menelan semua warna. Menelan sosok Halilintar, bahkan juga Taufan.

Menelan segalanya.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

 _"Aaargh—!"_

Taufan mendapati dirinya terduduk di atas ranjang, di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Tersengal-sengal, gemetar, dengan tubuh basah oleh keringat. Butuh setengah menit penuh sampai pemuda itu mulai tenang. Cukup tenang untuk menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

 _Siapa_ yang berteriak tadi?

Meskipun suara itu mirip—kalau tidak boleh dibilang sama—dengan dirinya, Taufan cukup yakin kalau itu bukan suaranya. Bukan dia yang tadi berteriak. Bahkan sejak pertama kali ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu lima tahun lalu, tak pernah sekali pun dirinya terbangun _sambil_ berteriak. Karena itulah, sebagian besar dari malam-malam saat ia terganggu oleh mimpi itu, hanya menjadi rahasianya sendiri.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar jelas. Asalnya dari kamar sebelah. Taufan melirik jam dinding di atas meja belajar. Pantas, belum lagi jam tiga dini hari. Suara langkah-langkah cepat menyusul, diikuti suara pintu terbuka sekali lagi. Taufan berpikir cepat. Halilintar terbangun gara-gara mimpi buruk, dan Gempa ikut terbangun, lalu mengecek ke kamarnya. Biasanya, itulah yang mungkin terjadi di saat-saat seperti ini.

Bisa-bisanya ia dan Halilintar terbangun karena mimpi buruk di waktu yang sama. Taufan terkekeh sendiri. Pelan, sinis. Selama ini, ia mengira-ngira bahwa mimpi buruk yang menghantui kakaknya adalah kejadian lima tahun lalu. Sama seperti mimpi buruk yang dilihatnya lagi dan lagi. Halilintar yang 'menyakiti' dan Taufan yang 'disakiti', sama-sama mengalami trauma berkepanjangan.

Ironis, bukan?

Taufan membaringkan dirinya kembali ke kasur. Ia sudah merasa lebih tenang, tetapi tubuhnya masih gemetaran. Tidak bisa. Meskipun khawatir pada Halilintar, dia tak bisa keluar dengan kondisi begini. Gempa hanya akan cemas dua kali lipat, dan Taufan tidak mau itu.

 _Payah!_

Karena itulah, Taufan benci dengan dirinya yang selemah ini. Percuma saja ia selalu tersenyum, tertawa. Menyembunyikan kesedihan dan rasa sakit di balik topeng keceriaan. Tiap kali mimpi buruk itu menghantam dirinya, Taufan sadar sesadar-sadarnya, akan satu hal yang menyesakkan.

Dia masih bocah lemah yang sama seperti waktu itu.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Hari Jumat yang kelabu. Mendung sudah menggayuti nyaris seantero Pulau Rintis sejak pagi, tak mau pergi. Meski begitu, hujan belum juga turun. Hanya cuaca dingin yang memeluk setiap insan dengan setia, tak peduli waktu terus merambat ke siang hari.

"... Fan? Taufan? Kamu dengerin aku, nggak?"

Taufan tersentak ketika suara lembut itu sampai ke pendengarannya. Sejenak, ia terdiam menatap sosok berkerudung merah jambu di hadapannya.

"Fan? Heeei ... Kamu masih sadar, 'kan?" gadis itu kembali bicara. Masih berusaha bercanda rupanya, meskipun wajahnya diliputi cemas.

"Eh ... Yaya," akhirnya Taufan bicara. " _Sorry_... Kamu tadi bilang sesuatu?"

Yaya menghela napas pelan. "Aku mau minta tolong taruh kardus itu di atas lemari."

Taufan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Yaya. Di dekat pintu ruangan OSIS ada kardus berukuran sedang.

"Oke, Yaya."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Taufan beranjak mendekati kardus itu, lantas mencoba mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan. Ternyata tak seberat dugaannya.

"Apa isinya, nih?" Taufan bertanya sambil meletakkan benda itu ke tempat yang diminta. Agak tinggi memang, hingga Taufan harus sedikit berjinjit. Pantas saja Yaya meminta bantuannya—

 _Eh, tunggu dulu._ Bukannya Yaya punya kuasa gravitasi, ya? Harusnya, kalau cuma begini mudah saja baginya, 'kan?

"Ooh ... Cuma sisa-sisa kertas warna, sama alat-alat semacam gunting, lem, 'gitu deh."

"Ah, aku tahu! Yang untuk bikin hiasan-hiasan kemarin, 'kan?" Taufan kembali menghadap ke arah Yaya. "Tapi ... kalau cuma angkat kayak gini, harusnya kamu bisa sendiri, 'kan—?"

"Apa? Kamu tega ya, suruh perempuan angkat-angkat barang berat!"

"Nggg ..." Taufan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. " _Sorry_... Cuma bercanda, hehe ..."

Taufan tertawa garing. Apalah Yaya ini? Lagipula, apanya yang 'barang berat'? Untuk ukuran perempuan pun yang tadi itu bukan pekerjaan sulit. Apalagi untuk Yaya. Perempuan memang susah dimengerti.

Saat Taufan masih berbingung ria, mendadak Yaya tertawa kecil. Karuan saja pemuda berjaket dan bertopi biru itu makin bingung.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku cuma ngerjain kamu aja, kok. Habisnya ... dari tadi kamu ngelamun terus, sih!"

Taufan melongo, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Yaya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Terbaik lah calon kakak ipar aku ini."

Kali ini ucapan Taufan membuat Yaya tersentak. Ia spontan tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. Dan semakin merah ketika Taufan masih saja menggodanya.

"Pantas saja Hali suka padamu ..."

"Ish! Taufan apaan, sih ..."

"Ooh ... Nggak pa-pa." Taufan _nyengir_ dengan muka jahilnya. "Cuma ... kamu sendiri, 'kan, yang waktu itu minta tolong supaya bisa lebih dekat sama Hali? Dan aku sudah janji akan membantu dengan sepenuh hati."

Taufan menatap Yaya yang masih setengah tertunduk. Kehilangan kata-kata, mungkin. Taufan pun tertawa. Ternyata Yaya pemalu sekali untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Harusnya kamu senang dong, karena ternyata Hali juga menyukaimu."

Yaya mengangkat wajahnya, masih tersipu. "Me-Memangnya kamu tahu dari mana? Kalau ternyata keliru ... 'kan nanti aku yang malu ..."

Taufan tertawa. "Nggak bakalan keliru. Sudah aku pastikan sendiri, kok."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Taufan terdiam sendiri. Senyum mendadak terhapus dari wajahnya. Insiden di halaman belakang sekolah kemarin, kembali membayang.

"Hei!" Teguran Yaya mengagetkan Taufan. "Tuh, tuh ... Mukamu jadi seram lagi ..."

Taufan cuma _cengengesan_. 'Seram', katanya? Ha ha ... Lucu sekali, Yaya.

"Omong-omong ... Halilintar beneran sakit? Sampai nggak masuk sekolah—"

"Ciee ... Khawatir, ya?"

Yaya mendelik. Pertama, karena kalimatnya dipotong. Kedua, karena Taufan masih saja menggodanya.

"Fan! Aku serius," kata Yaya. "Kulihat kemarin dia baik-baik saja. Masa' tiba-tiba sakit?"

Taufan mengangkat bahu. "Kami juga baru tahu tadi pagi kalau dia sakit. Tahu-tahu demamnya sudah tinggi. Dia hampir saja jatuh pingsan waktu mau turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Untung ada Gempa di dekatnya. Benar-benar, deh. Hobi banget bikin orang cemas."

Yaya tersenyum melihat Taufan yang bersungut-sungut sendiri. Meskipun kemarin bertengkar hebat, tetap saja mereka saudara sekandung. Siapa yang tidak cemas kalau saudaranya sakit atau terluka? Yaya memahami itu karena dia juga punya seorang adik.

"Apa senyum-senyum?" tegur Taufan.

"Nggak." Yaya masih menuntaskan senyumnya sedetik lagi. "Berarti ... kalian sudah baikan?"

Pertanyaan Yaya membuat Taufan tertegun. Ingatannya terbang kembali ke pagi hari tadi, tepatnya setelah sarapan bersama Gempa. Memang cuma berdua, karena Tok Aba—dibantu Ochobot—sibuk merawat Halilintar di lantai dua. Sebenarnya, ia dan Gempa juga ingin membantu, tetapi Tok Aba menyuruh mereka segera sarapan agar tidak terlambat masuk sekolah.

Begitulah. Intinya, niat Taufan semalam untuk segera berbaikan dengan Halilintar, masih harus tertunda.

"Taufan! Tuh 'kan ... melamun lagi," tegur Yaya. "Kemarin Gempa yang melamun di sekolah, terus pulangnya sakit. Hari ini Gempa sudah sehat, eh malah Halilintar yang sakit. Dan kamu yang melamun terus."

"Kami 'kan sehati," Taufan menyahut sekenanya, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ish! Kamu ni!" Yaya mendelik. "Terus? Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku."

Taufan mendesah pelan. "Belum sempat, Yaya. Mungkin nanti sepulang sekolah, aku akan coba bicara dengannya."

"Mau kubantu? Aku berencana menjenguk Halilintar setelah ini."

Taufan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ditatapnya Yaya penuh arti.

"Nggak usah, deh." Taufan akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa aku harus bicara empat mata dengan Hali."

"Oh ... Oke."

"Eh, berarti ... kamu mau ke rumahku? Sama siapa?"

"Ya bareng kamu lah."

Taufan menatap Yaya sejenak. " _Sorry,_ Yaya. Habis ini aku ada rapat di Klub Skateboard."

"Eeh? Yaah ... Masa' aku sendirian? Nggak enak, dong." Yaya mendesah kecewa. "Gempa katanya mau bantuin Ochobot di kedai Tok Aba, 'kan?"

"Nggak apa-apa lah," sahut Taufan. "Kan ada Tok Aba di rumah, jagain Hali."

Yaya terdiam, menimbang-nimbang.

"Ayolah, Yaya. Hali pasti senang kamu jenguk," Taufan masih coba membujuk. "Kalau bisa, sekalian bawakan apel hijau kesukaannya."

"Hmm ... Iya, deh."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Rapat Klub Skateboard ternyata berjalan lebih lama daripada perkiraan Taufan. Selain membahas perlombaan antarsekolah yang akan mereka ikuti, cukup banyak anggota baru yang mendaftarkan diri ke klub. Alhasil, mereka baru selesai selepas pukul empat sore.

Taufan mengeluarkan ponsel sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Dibukanya buku telepon, kemudian digulirnya ke sebuah nomor kontak yang diberi nama 'Adik Kecil'. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk tersambung, setelah Taufan menghubungi pemilik nomor itu.

"Halo, Gempa? Kamu masih di kedai?" Taufan bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

 _"Masih,"_ suara di ujung telepon menyahut. _"Ini baru mau tutup. Kenapa memangnya? Ada masalah di rumah? Eh ... Hali nggak kenapa-kenapa, 'kan?"_

Taufan geleng-geleng kepala mendengar Gempa yang mendadak paranoid. "Aku masih di sekolah, kok. Ini baru mau pulang. Kukira kamu sudah di rumah."

 _"Belum."_ Taufan mengerutkan kening, merasa nada suara Gempa tiba-tiba berubah. _"Di sini agak ... sibuk tadi."_

"Gempa, ada masalah, ya?" tanya Taufan. "Jangan coba-coba menutupi sesuatu. Aku pasti tahu kalau kamu bohong."

 _"Mm ..."_ Suara Gempa masih terdengar ragu. _"Itu ... Aku dan Ochobot baru sadar ... beberapa kaleng cokelat bubuk di kedai ada yang hilang."_

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

 _"Sebenarnya ... Ochobot sudah merasa beberapa hari ini. Tapi dia pikir, mungkin cuma salah hitung. Akhir-akhir ini kedai ramai banget, sih."_

"Hmm ... Ada pencuri cokelat? Aneh banget." Taufan diam sejenak. "Kok ... aku jadi teringat seseorang, ya ...?"

 _"Aku sebenarnya juga kepikiran seseorang. Tapi ... masa', sih?"_

Taufan sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia berhenti sejenak, melanjutkan obrolan dengan sang adik.

"Adu Du," Taufan menyebut nama itu. Nadanya datar saja. "Dia 'kan, maksudmu?"

 _"Iya,"_ jawaban Gempa terdengar masih ragu. _"Tapi ... dia sudah menghilang sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Apa mungkin dia kembali lagi?"_

Taufan mendesah pelan. "Nggak ada gunanya menduga-duga, Gempa. Apa ada tanda-tanda tertentu dari si pencuri cokelat itu?"

 _"Nggak ada sama sekali. Makanya aku bingung."_

"Ya udah, nanti kita bicarakan lagi di rumah."

 _"Oke. Aku segera pulang."_

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Taufan berjalan biasa saja ke rumah. Tidak naik _hoverboard._ Seiring langkah, dia sibuk berpikir, bagaimana harus bicara dengan Halilintar. Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa berbaikan. Dan tahu-tahu dirinya sudah sampai di depan rumah.

 _Kenapa cepat sekali!_ Begitulah Taufan merutuk dalam hati. Dia sama sekali belum dapat ide.

 _Haah ... Sudahlah. Bicara ya bicara saja!_

Taufan mendesah pasrah, lantas masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia mengangkat alis sejenak ketika mendapati pintu rumah terbuka lebar. Ternyata, Yaya masih ada di situ. Sedang mengobrol dengan Gempa di ruang tamu.

"... Ini memang cuma pemikiranku, sih," Taufan mendengar Yaya berkata. "Tapi mungkin aja, 'kan? Apalagi, Adu Du pernah dua kali pakai ramuan emosi atau apalah itu."

"Ng ... Entahlah, Yaya." Gempa tampak berpikir-pikir, ketika dia akhirnya menyadari kedatangan Taufan. "Eh, dah pulang? Ucapin salam, kek."

Taufan _nyengir_ sebentar.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikum salam."

Gempa dan Yaya menyahut bersamaan. Sementara, Taufan duduk di sofa, bersebelahan dengan adiknya.

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa?" tanya Taufan penasaran.

"Oh, itu," Gempa yang menyahut. "Yaya baru bercerita soal insiden 'Taufan ditampar Yaya'. Yang ternyata cuma gara-gara dia refleks menepuk nyamuk di pipimu."

Gempa tertawa kecil, memancing Yaya mendelik kepadanya.

Taufan mengerutkan kening. "Terus?"

"Aku baru ingat," lanjut Gempa. "Di hari yang sama, Hali juga merasa seperti digigit sesuatu di depan gerbang sekolah. Lalu, sepulang sekolah, tiba-tiba kalian berkelahi. Yaya pikir, mungkin ada hubungannya."

"Kamu bilang kayak nggak bisa mengendalikan emosi tiba-tiba, 'kan?" sambung Yaya. "Itu 'kan sama seperti waktu kita semua terkena Pistol Emosi Y. Atau saat kamu makan biskuit aku yang terkontaminasi Cairan Emosi X."

Taufan mengerutkan kening sekali lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, sih.

"Sebenarnya ... aku juga merasa digigit sesuatu malam sebelumnya. Itu ... Waktu kita bertiga terbangun tengah malam." Gempa menatap Taufan penuh arti. "Habis itu, aku merasa ... entahlah ... _bad mood._ Aku nggak bisa tidur sampai menjelang dini hari. Terus, waktu kamu dan Hali berkelahi, aku juga hampir-hampir nggak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Dan berkata seperti itu."

Gempa menunduk sejenak. "Maaf, Taufan. Aku nggak bermaksud begitu."

Taufan tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Nggak. Kamu nggak salah, Gempa. Memang aku dan Hali yang keterlaluan."

Gempa balas tersenyum, terlihat lega.

"Jadi ... menurut kalian gimana?" Yaya bertanya.

"Apa pun mungkin terjadi." Gempa mengangkat bahu. "Tapi ... kemungkinannya cukup tinggi, kalau yang kamu lihat waktu itu benar-benar Robot Hamba punya Adu Du."

"Robot Hamba?" Taufan mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Itu, lho ... Robot kecil warna hijau, bentuknya kotak," jelas Yaya. "Aku sekilas melihatnya pas mau ke kedai Tok Aba beberapa hari lalu. Tapi waktu kukejar, nggak ketemu. Kupikir waktu itu salah lihat, tapi ..."

Yaya menatap Taufan dan Gempa. Ketiganya terdiam.

"Mau dipikirkan sekarang juga percuma," kata Taufan tiba-tiba. "Yang jelas, kita perlu lebih waspada."

Gempa dan Yaya mengangguk kompak.

"Oh, iya. Hali gimana?" bertanya Taufan. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Demamnya sudah turun," Gempa yang menjawab. "Dia masih istirahat di kamar. Tapi nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Ooh ... Ya udah. Kalau gitu, aku ke atas dulu."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Taufan masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Halilintar. Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, tetapi pemuda itu masih belum bisa menenteramkan detak jantungnya. Tak beraturan, sama seperti isi kepalanya saat ini.

Desahan pelan terdengar, sebelum Taufan akhirnya mengetuk pintu. Terdengar jawaban dari dalam, langsung menyuruh masuk tanpa bertanya. Taufan pun meraih pegangan pintu. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, baru membuka pintu perlahan.

Halilintar tampak sedang santai, setengah berbaring di kasur. Ia tengah asyik membaca sebuah buku, sepertinya novel. Taufan tersenyum sekilas. Maklum dengan kebiasaan kakaknya yang suka tenggelam dalam bacaan. Sampai-sampai tidak menoleh untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya.

 _Tok. Tok._

Taufan mengetuk sekali lagi, pelan saja. Sedangkan ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Kali ini Halilintar mengalihkan pandang dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Pemuda itu tampak kaget saat melihat Taufan.

"Aku boleh masuk, 'kan?"

Meskipun bertanya begitu, Taufan melangkah masuk juga tanpa menunggu jawaban. Mengabaikan Halilintar yang mengernyit samar, lantas mengalihkan pandang sambil menutup bukunya.

"Mau apa kau?" Halilintar bertanya—dingin—saat Taufan sudah berdiri di dekat kaki tempat tidur.

"Melihat keadaanmu," jawab Taufan enteng. "Aku khawatir, tahu."

Halilintar tidak menyahut.

"Hei, Hali," tiba-tiba Taufan berkata dengan nada serius. "Aku mau bicara."

Tatapan mata Halilintar menajam, masih enggan melihat ke arah saudaranya. "Nggak ada yang perlu dibicarakan—"

"Ada!" Taufan menyela dengan nada tegas. "Kita _harus_ bicara. Nggak bisa begini terus."

Halilintar menggeretakkan rahang. Ekspresinya menggelap.

 _"Dengar,"_ katanya pelan, tertahan. "Aku nggak mau berdebat denganmu. Keluarlah. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Hali—"

"KELUAR!"

 _Srak!_

Taufan terkejut saat sang kakak tiba-tiba melemparkan buku ke arahnya. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris merah delima yang diselimuti kemarahan. Namun, pemuda penyuka biru itu mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Dia mengendalikan angin untuk menahan buku milik Halilintar sebelum sempat mengenainya. Angin bergerak lembut, lantas membawa buku itu ke tangan Taufan dengan selamat. Ia pun lebih mendekat sampai ke sisi kakaknya, kemudian mengembalikan buku itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jangan dilempar-lempar," kata Taufan. "Nanti rusak."

Halilintar menerima buku yang cukup tebal itu, tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Sementara Taufan sempat melirik sesuatu yang menarik di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Beberapa buah apel hijau di dalam keranjang kecil, yang diyakininya pemberian Yaya.

"Wah, ada apel!" Taufan tersenyum jahil. "Boleh minta satu?"

Halilintar berdecak spontan, kelihatan sekali merasa terganggu. Sementara Taufan benar-benar mengambil sebuah apel tanpa izin. Mata sang pengendali petir menatap apel di tangan Taufan dengan tidak rela, tetapi dia tidak berkomentar tentang itu.

"Apa kau ke sini cuma mau menggangguku?" sentak Halilintar. "Cepat katakan, kau mau bicara apa? Setelah itu, cepat pergi dari sini!"

Taufan tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya. Jangan galak begitu, dong." Taufan menarik napas sejenak, kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius. "Aku ingin kita baikan."

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Hening.

 _"Hah?"_

"Apa kata-kataku kurang jelas?" Taufan mendesah pelan. "Hali ... sebenarnya aku bingung, apa yang salah di antara kita? Tapi, aku juga bisa merasakannya. Untuk mengembalikan hubungan kita seperti dulu ... tidak semudah itu."

Halilintar masih diam, sementara Taufan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Karena itulah," Taufan melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku harap, kita bisa bicara berdua di tempat yang tenang. Dari hati ke hati. Jadi ... aku akan menunggumu di bukit, besok jam 10 pagi."

Taufan beranjak begitu saja setelah pernyataan sepihak itu. Halilintar baru tersentak ketika sang adik sudah sangat dekat ke pintu.

"Hei! Aku belum bilang setuju!" serunya. "Jangan seenaknya!"

Taufan hanya tersenyum samar, terlihat sedikit sendu.

"Pokoknya, kutunggu sampai kau datang."

Kemudian, Taufan keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Hari Sabtu yang cerah, berkebalikan dengan hari sebelumnya. Kebetulan, hari ini juga hari libur nasional. Taufan sudah duduk manis di dahan pohon yang kemarin diduduki Halilintar. Dia juga memandang ke arah yang sama dengan sang kakak. Hanya saja, saat ini matahari belum memerah di ujung cakrawala barat.

Sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu pertemuan yang dijanjikan. Dan Halilintar belum juga datang. Walaupun memang hanya perjanjian sepihak.

Taufan tersentak pelan ketika mendengar dengungan listrik samar di belakangnya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati sosok serba merah-hitam mendadak sudah berdiri di sana. Sepasang iris merah delima menatapnya tajam, yang disambut Taufan dengan sebuah senyum lega.

"Hali! Kau datang!" Taufan berseru ceria sambil melompat turun dari dahan pohon. Dihampirinya Halilintar cepat-cepat, seolah takut sang kakak tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan pergi.

Halilintar mendengus pelan. "Aku cuma kasihan kalau kau terus menunggu orang yang nggak akan datang."

"Eh?"

"Pulanglah." Nada suara Halilintar masih dingin seperti biasa. "Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

Taufan mengerutkan kening.

"Nggak!" katanya keras kepala. "Kebencianmu padaku itu nggak wajar. Aku mau tahu alasannya!"

"Kau ini—!" Halilintar menyahut kesal. "Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya dua hari yang lalu. Di halaman belakang sekolah. Apa perlu kuulangi lagi?"

Taufan menggeleng pelan. "Kau mengada-ada."

Halilintar mengernyit samar, tetapi tak berkomentar.

"Apa alasan seperti itu cukup untuk membenci saudaramu sendiri?" lanjut Taufan. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain. Katakanlah, Hali ... semua yang mengganjal di hatimu. Aku ingin mendengarnya ... meskipun mungkin akan menyakitkan."

Halilintar masih terdiam hingga beberapa detik. Taufan tidak bisa membaca ekspresi maupun tatapan mata sang kakak. Terlalu gelap, sekaligus misterius.

"Kau benar-benar _berisik."_

Taufan tersentak ketika Halilintar tiba-tiba membalikkan badan. Refleks, dicengkeramnya pergelangan tangan kanan sang kakak yang kelihatannya sudah berniat pergi dengan Gerakan Kilat.

 _"Lepaskan!"_ Halilintar berkata penuh tekanan.

Taufan merasakan aura gelap yang menyelimuti kakaknya. Dia nyaris mundur secara naluriah, kalau saja dirinya tidak bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini juga.

"Hali ... aku sudah janji pada Gempa, tidak akan berkelahi lagi denganmu." Mendadak Taufan sadar betapa detak jantungnya menguat saat ini. "Kalau ... Kalau kau memang marah padaku, marahlah. Pukul aku kalau perlu. Aku nggak akan melawan. Tapi, aku nggak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Tidak sebelum masalah kita selesai!"

Halilintar menggeram pelan. Ia mengentakkan tangan kanannya agar terlepas dari Taufan. Namun, cekalan adiknya itu terlalu erat.

"Aku bilang, lepaskan!" Halilintar menyentak kasar.

Taufan hanya menggeleng.

Kekeraskepalaan Taufan membuat Halilintar naik pitam. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangan kirinya, seperti bersiap untuk memukul. Taufan terkesiap kaget, tetapi masih nekat tak mau melepaskan cekalannya. Ia pun akhirnya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Namun, sampai lama, pemuda itu tak juga merasakan pukulan atau apa pun di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Terdengar Halilintar berucap lirih. Kali ini, suaranya tak lagi dingin, malah terdengar lelah. "Aku cuma ingin satu hal. Kau ... jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

Taufan membuka mata. Ia tertegun, saat mendapati raut wajah serta sorot mata yang berbeda dari kakaknya. Ekspresi terluka yang tidak dipahaminya.

"Hali ..." Sejenak, Taufan merasa kehilangan kata-kata. "Benar kau menyembunyikan sesuatu? Kumohon, bicaralah. Kalau kau diam saja ... aku nggak ngerti."

Halilintar terdiam lama. Dia sudah berhenti melakukan perlawanan, tetapi Taufan masih memegangi tangannya. Tak mau ambil resiko, kalau-kalau sang kakak mendadak 'kabur' tanpa menjelaskan apa pun. Lagi.

"Aku ..."

Kata-kata Halilintar terputus. Taufan yang melihat dilema di mata kakaknya, menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku—"

Ucapan Halilintar kembali terputus. Namun, kali ini ada sesuatu yang lain. Tiba-tiba ia menyentakkan tangannya dari cekalan sang adik. Begitu mendadak, sehingga Taufan yang kaget, tak sengaja melepaskannya.

Meski begitu, Halilintar tidak lantas pergi. Ia malah ganti mencekal pergelangan tangan kiri Taufan, kemudian menariknya ke belakang. Ia sendiri melangkah maju, sehingga posisinya sekarang berdiri membelakangi Taufan. Lengan kanannya terentang ke samping dengan sikap melindungi.

 _"Pelindung Halilintar!"_

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ketika Taufan masih kebingungan, tahu-tahu kubah petir merah yang melingkupi dirinya dan Halilintar, sudah digempur dari berbagai arah. Samar-samar Taufan melihat sesuatu seperti misil menyerbu ke arah mereka bertubi-tubi. Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi di berbagai bagian kubah pelindung itu. Hingga akhirnya, kubah energi itu berhasil dihancurkan!

 _"Hoverboard Taufan!"_

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

Hampir bersamaan, Taufan dan Halilintar berhasil menghindari dua-tiga misil yang tersisa, dengan kecepatan gerak masing-masing. Taufan yang tadi bergerak ke arah berlawanan dengan Halilintar, segera terbang mendekati sang kakak. Menempatkan diri di sampingnya, masih melayang bersama _hoverboard_ bergradasi biru. Di hadapan kakak-beradik itu, kini berdiri gagah, sebuah robot besar berwarna dominan hijau. Yang tentunya, sangat mereka kenal.

"Robot Mukalakus?!" keduanya berseru bersamaan.

Tunggu! Kalau ada benda itu, berarti ...?!

Taufan dan Halilintar tak sempat berpikir lebih jauh. Robot di depan mereka sudah bergerak lagi. Keduanya pun sepakat dalam diam untuk berpencar, lalu menyerang bersamaan dari arah yang berbeda.

 _"Pedang Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"_

 _"Bebola Taufan!"_

Taufan memilih menyerang dari jarak menengah. Sambil terbang ke sana kemari, ia melemparkan bola-bola angin yang kekuatannya tak bisa diremehkan. Sayang, semuanya berhasil dihindari. Sampai-sampai Taufan bingung, sejak kapan Robot Mukalakus bisa bergerak segesit itu?

Sementara, Halilintar memilih serangan frontal. Dengan kecepatan geraknya yang luar biasa, ditebasnya si robot hijau dari berbagai arah, menggunakan pedang kembar di tangan. Namun, semua serangannya seolah tak berarti.

"Apa? Seranganku tidak mempan ...?!" Halilintar berhenti sejenak, mengatur napas.

"Huwaa—!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Taufan. Karena serangan Halilintar berhenti, musuh jadi punya kesempatan untuk memusatkan serangannya kepada sang pengendali angin. Kepalan tangan besi terayun deras, nyaris saja mengenai Taufan. Untunglah, dia masih bisa menghindar.

Taufan memilih terbang berputar ke belakang Mukalakus, lalu kembali melemparkan bola-bola angin. Saat itulah, Halilintar melihat celah. Tak terduga, ia melemparkan kedua pedangnya. Mukalakus yang diincar, tampaknya tak sempat menghindar. Halilintar menyeringai samar. Namun, setelah itu terjadi hal yang tak diharapkannya.

Kedua pedang ditangkap begitu saja oleh Mukalakus. Halilintar terkesiap. Taufan pun tak kalah kagetnya. Bagaimana bisa, robot itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh listrik dari Pedang Halilintar? Mukalakus malah melemparkan pedang di tangan kanannya mengincar Taufan. Satu pedang lagi di tangan kiri, dilemparkan kembali ke arah pemiliknya.

Tepat sasaran!

 _"Aaaaargh—!"_

Taufan terhempas ke bumi, lantas tergeletak menelungkup di tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah lumpuh, sekaligus merasakan sakit yang tajam. _Hoverboard_ miliknya tergolek tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Keadaan Halilintar pun tak jauh berbeda, setelah harus merasakan serangan elemennya sendiri.

Berseberangan dengan Taufan, Halilintar berusaha bangkit. Percuma. Tubuhnya kesemutan, sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Namun, dengan posisinya sekarang, ia bisa melihat kondisi adiknya dengan jelas. Saat itulah, kedua matanya terbelalak.

Taufan sudah bangkit berdiri, walau tidak tegak. Namun, ia tak mampu bergerak lebih jauh. Celakanya, Mukalakus lebih dekat kepadanya, dan langsung mengincar dirinya. Tangan kanan dari besi itu bergerak pasti ke arahnya.

 _Bergeraklah!_

Taufan merutuk dalam hati, tetapi kakinya seolah terpaku ke bumi. Tangan Mukalakus sudah hampir mencapainya.

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

Taufan membeku. Tiba-tiba saja Halilintar ada di sana, berdiri di hadapannya. Menjadi penghalang di antara dirinya dan musuh. Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Halilintar menjangkaukan sebelah tangannya ke depan. Lantas didorongnya tubuh Taufan ke belakang, hingga jatuh terduduk. Dengan demikian, Taufan selamat. Dan tahu-tahu, tangan besi raksasa itu sudah menggenggam tubuh Halilintar dengan kuatnya!

 _"Aaakh—!"_

"HALI!"

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Halooo~! Jumpa lagi dengan Hime di sini. \\(^o^)

Mencoba membuat adegan interaksi antara Yaya dan Taufan sehari-hari. Nggak kalah menarik, 'kan, sama pas Yaya ngerawat Gempa di Chapter 2? :3

Nah, nah ... Akhirnya Hali dan Taufan nggak jadi baikan~ XD *dihajar _readers_ *

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya? Nantikan terus chapter selanjutnya. Bye, bye~ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **19.08.2017**


	6. Chapter 5 - Taufan (3 of 3)

**Taufan: Nama Yang Engkau Sebut**

 **-Part 3 of 3-**

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Drama. Action. Elemental Siblings. Teen!Characters. Taufan-centric.**_

 _ **WARNING! Angst, violance & blood (tapi cuma sedikit).**_

* * *

.

 _"Kamu ini! Cobalah berpikir positif sedikit!"_

 _"Cih! Sombong sekali!"_

 _"Ayo kita buktikan, siapa yang lemah!"_

 _"Kamu hebat! Nggak perlu kuasa baru segala."_

 _"Kamu bantu Yaya, dan kamu bantu Atok. Aku ... bantu nonton TV. Hahaha ..."_

Benak Taufan mendadak dipenuhi kata-kata Halilintar yang pernah didengarnya. Yang ditujukan padanya maupun Gempa. Sementara, detak jantungnya terus berpacu. Begitu kencangnya hingga terasa sakit.

Sungguh, bagi Taufan, Halilintar adalah kakak yang layak dijadikan panutan. Walau sesekali sifat pemarahnya muncul. Atau menunjukkan selera humor yang kadang menyebalkan. Namun, Halilintar selalu ada untuknya dan Gempa. Memberikan nasehat atau pujian. Menegur atau mendukung.

Melindungi.

 _"Aaakh—!"_

Taufan tersentak. Di hadapannya kini, tangan raksasa Robot Mukalakus tengah mencengkeram tubuh Halilintar. Menggenggamnya cukup kuat hingga pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan.

"HALI!" Taufan berseru cemas.

Kali ini, Taufan memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Entah apa karena tekad yang kuat, atau memang pengaruh serangan listrik telah pudar, dia bisa bergerak lagi. Kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Kalau jadi kau, aku tidak akan bergerak sembarangan."

Sebuah suara serak-serak basah mendadak terdengar, menghalangi niat Taufan untuk kembali bertarung. Suara yang familier itu menyentak Taufan, sebelum dia melihat sosok sang pemilik suara. Alien hijau berkepala kotak, dengan dua antena mencuat di atas kepalanya. Dia baru saja datang dengan pesawat angkasa miliknya.

"Adu Du?!"

Taufan menyerukan sebuah nama tanpa ragu. Meskipun sosok hijau itu sudah agak berubah dari yang terakhir dilihatnya. Ralat, mungkin tidak terlalu berubah, tetapi yang jelas badannya lebih tinggi daripada tiga tahun silam.

"Ternyata benar kau!" Taufan melanjutkan ucapannya. " _Huh!_ Kupikir kau sudah menyerah untuk menguasai Bumi!"

"Mana mungkin seperti itu?" Bukan Adu Du, tetapi robot ungu di sampingnya—Probe—yang menjawab. "Iya, 'kan, Incik Boss?"

"Apa mau kalian?!" sentak Taufan.

"Apa mau kami? Huahahahaha ...!" Tawa jahat khas Adu Du membahana di tempat itu. "Mukalakus! Genggam dia lebih kuat lagi!"

 _Grek._

 _"Aaargh—!"_

Perintah dilaksanakan, sehingga Halilintar harus kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"Berhenti!" Taufan berseru lagi.

Adu Du tersenyum sinis. Sementara, Mukalakus melonggarkan genggamannya kembali. Taufan melihat tubuh Halilintar melemas, dengan kepala tertunduk dan napas tersengal.

"Lepaskan dia!" sentak Taufan.

"Tentu," Adu Du menyahut tenang. "Tapi ... ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?"

"Halilintar akan jadi tawananku." Seringai licik menghiasi wajah Adu Du. "Dan kebebasannya hanya bisa ditukar dengan resep rahasia cokelat Tok Aba, serta Ochobot."

"Apa?!" Taufan mengepalkan tangan.

"Jangan harap!" Halilintar ikut berseru. "Kau takkan mendapatkan apa-apa, Adu Du!"

Halilintar mengumpulkan energi dengan cepat, lantas melepaskannya menyerang Mukalakus. Petir merah menyelimuti raksasa besi hijau. Namun, robot itu bergeming.

Adu Du tertawa. "Percuma! Mukalakus ini tidak sama dengan Mukalakus yang dulu. Serangan kalian sudah tidak berarti lagi baginya! Huahahaha ..."

"Betul!" Probe ikut berkata penuh semangat. "Inilah, Robot Mukalakus Mark III!"

Taufan mendengus spontan, meskipun dalam hati ketar-ketir juga. " _Huh!_ _'Three'_? Memangnya kapan pernah ada _'two'_?"

"Memang tak ada, lah!" Probe berkata angkuh. "Karena dia mendapat _upgrade_ dua tingkat sekaligus! Lebih kuat, lebih cepat! Dengan teknologi _AI_ * terbaru, sehingga bisa beroperasi tanpa pilot! Serta persenjataan yang lebih canggih—!"

"Oi!" Adu Du memotong dengan tatapaan kesal. "Buat apa kau menjelaskannya pada musuh?!"

Probe tertawa tidak jelas. "Maaf, Incik Boss. Kupikir, biar mereka takut."

" _Cih!_ Percuma kalian coba menakut-nakuti kami!" Halilintar berkata. Ia tampak kesal karena usahanya untuk melepaskan diri sejak tadi, terus saja gagal.

"Hoo ... Begitu, ya?" Adu Du tersenyum sinis. "Mukalakus! Kembalikan serangan tadi padanya!"

Ketika Halilintar dan Taufan masih kaget, energi merah berkilat-kilat yang serupa dengan milik Halilintar, telah berkumpul di tangan kanan Mukalakus. Cepat sekali, dan langsung digunakannya pada Halilintar.

 _"Huwaaaaa—?!"_

"HALI!"

Taufan yang cemas, sangat ingin berbuat sesuatu. Namun, ia sendiri tak bisa mendekat. Aliran petir merah itu terlalu besar dan liar. Salah-salah dirinya akan ikut terkena, lantas dilumpuhkan dalam sekejap. Dan takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Adu Du! Hentikan!"

Adu Du hanya tertawa sinis menanggapi tuntutan Taufan. Namun, serangan itu berhenti juga setelah beberapa detik. Saat itu, Halilintar sudah nyaris pingsan. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas, tidak bergerak lagi, kecuali karena napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Pergilah!" Adu Du berkata sambil menatap Taufan. "Bawakan apa yang kuminta kalau kau ingin saudaramu selamat!"

Kedua tangan Taufan terkepal gemetar. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Adu Du, lalu Mukalakus yang masih menyandera kakaknya. Tidak bisa. Meskipun dia—sendirian—menyerang habis-habisan sekarang, Taufan sama sekali tak yakin bisa menang.

Saat Taufan masih bingung harus berbuat apa, Adu Du dan Probe masuk kembali ke dalam pesawat angkasa mereka. Benda terbang itu segera memelesat pergi, diikuti oleh Mukalakus yang terbang masih sambil menggenggam tubuh Halilintar.

"HALI! _Hoverboard Taufan!"_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taufan mengeluarkan kendaraan terbangnya, bermaksud segera mengejar Halilintar. Namun, ia teringat ancaman Adu Du dan terhenti. Dilema menahannya di tempat, sementara benaknya dipenuhi sosok sang kakak yang selalu melindunginya.

Lima tahun lalu juga seperti ini. Seharusnya Taufan yang waktu itu tertangkap. Namun, Halilintar melindunginya. Sama persis seperti hari ini, Halilintar mendorongnya menjauh agar terhindar dari bahaya. Dan dia sendiri yang akhirnya tertangkap oleh Adu Du.

Tak lama setelah itu juga, Taufan sempat lepas kendali ketika mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Halilintar lah yang saat itu maju untuk menghentikannya, meskipun harus terluka. Waktu itu Taufan berpikir dirinya sudah mendapatkan kekuatan yang setara atau bahkan melebihi Halilintar. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sekarang, mungkin saja Halilintar sengaja menahan kekuatan. Karena dia tak ingin melukai adiknya sendiri.

 _"Khh ...!"_

Taufan—masih melayang di atas _hoverboard_ —mengepalkan tangan sekali lagi. Pemuda itu tak ingin bertindak gegabah sehingga membahayakan nyawa sang kakak. Akan tetapi, dia juga tak ingin Halilintar ditawan. Tidak lagi. Bagaimana kalau Adu Du menyiksanya lagi seperti dulu?

Tidak. Taufan tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Aduuh ..."

Taufan terduduk sendirian di tempat asing, sementara _hoverboard_ -nya tergeletak di tanah tak jauh darinya. Tetumbuhan lebat dan pepohonan tinggi ada di mana-mana, mengelilinginya. Sebenarnya, 'hutan' ini tidak terlalu asing. Taufan tahu ini di mana, sebuah pulau yang dulu pernah dipijaknya bersama saudara dan kawan-kawannya. Hanya saja, area ini memang ada di bagian hutan yang belum pernah didatanginya di pulau itu.

Pulau Terapung!

Pemuda berjaket dominan biru itu bangkit, menahan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya setelah jatuh dari ketinggian. Bukan cedera yang parah. Dia yakin sebentar lagi rasa sakit yang tak seberapa itu juga akan hilang. Yang penting sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia bisa menemukan keberadaan Halilintar.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, Taufan akhirnya telah memutuskan untuk mengikuti kapal angkasa Adu Du. Bahkan ia bisa bergerak sampai dekat sekali dari pesawat itu, tanpa diketahui. Lantas duduk dengan tenangnya di salah satu bagian pesawat yang cukup datar. Menjadi penumpang gelap.

Pesawat angkasa itu ternyata terbang menuju tempat yang cukup jauh. Menyeberangi lautan, hingga tiba di Pulau Terapung. Ada cerita tersendiri bagaimana bisa ada pulau misterius itu di dekat Pulau Rintis. Kenangan yang lekat di hati dan pikiran Taufan, tetapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

Singkat kata, begitu tiba di Pulau Terapung, pesawat Adu Du segera mencari tempat yang cukup lapang untuk mendaratkan diri beserta Robot Mukalakus. Saat itulah, sempat terjadi insiden kecil. Entah bagaimana pesawat angkasa oleng, kemudian menabrak beberapa pohon tinggi nan lebat.

Tak ada kerusakan serius, kejadiannya pun hanya beberapa detik, lalu kapal angkasa stabil kembali. Namun, Taufan yang menjadi penumpang gelap, terkena dampaknya. Ia gagal mempertahankan keseimbangan, lantas tergelincir dan jatuh. Pemuda itu masih sempat mengeluarkan _hoverboard_ di saat-saat terakhir. Namun, akhirnya tetap menabrak sebatang pohon hingga terhempas ke bumi.

Yah, paling tidak dia tak terluka parah.

"Ah!" Taufan yang masih berjalan menembus hutan, tiba-tiba berhenti. "Sebaiknya aku minta bantuan. Kenapa nggak terpikirkan olehku?!"

Taufan menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Melalui Jam Kuasa, dihubunginya Gempa. Untungnya langsung tersambung.

 _"Taufan!"_ Sosok hologram mini Gempa di permukaan jam canggih itu, langsung berseru sebelum Taufan sempat bicara apa-apa. _"Kamu ke mana saja?! Aku cemas, tahu! Hali juga nggak ada. Apa dia bersamamu? Kalian nggak berantem lagi, 'kan? Aku baru saja mau menghubungi lewat Jam Kuasa. Habis, ponsel kalian nggak aktif—"_

"Gempa!" Taufan terpaksa memotong ucapan panjang lebar adiknya. "Aku dan Hali butuh bantuan! Cepatlah ke sini!"

 _"Hah? Kenapa? Ada apa?"_

"Yaya benar. Ini semua ulah Adu Du! Dan sekarang dia menyandera Hali untuk ditukar dengan Ochobot dan resep rahasia Tok Aba!"

 _"Apa?!"_

"Nggak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Pokoknya kami butuh bantuan!" Taufan terdiam sejenak, seolah terpikir sesuatu. "Eh ... Tapi kamu jangan datang sendirian. Adu Du sudah meng- _upgrade_ Robot Mukalakus jadi lebih kuat daripada yang dulu."

 _"Oke. Aku mengerti. Kalian sekarang ada di mana?"_

"Kami di—"

Ucapan Taufan terputus. Gambar hologram Gempa mendadak mengalami gangguan, sebelum akhirnya lenyap sama sekali.

"Gempa? Gempa!"

Taufan mencoba menghubungi sang adik sekali lagi. Kali ini tidak tersambung.

"Aneh. Kenapa nggak bisa?"

Taufan masih mencoba sampai beberapa saat kemudian, sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Kemudian, ia teringat, Jam Kuasa pemberian Ochobot ini juga bisa digunakan untuk melacak posisi sang pemakainya. Seperti _GPS_ **.

Menyadari hal itu membuat Taufan sedikit lebih tenang. Ia hanya perlu berusaha semampunya. Paling tidak, mengulur waktu. Gempa pasti akan segera menyusul ke tempat itu. Yang penting sekarang, dia harus menemukan keberadaan Halilintar terlebih dahulu!

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Berjalan sendirian menyusuri hutan lebat mungkin takkan pernah menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi Taufan. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa ia tidak menggunakan _hoverboard_ saja. Salah satunya, ia berencana untuk diam-diam menemukan dan—kalau bisa—menyelinap ke dalam pesawat angkasa Adu Du. Setelah itu, mungkin dia bisa membebaskan Halilintar, juga secara diam-diam.

Jika menggunakan _hoverboard_ , maka kemungkinan keberadaannya akan terlihat oleh musuh, jadi lebih besar. Belum lagi, posisinya akan lebih rentan di tempat terbuka. Musuh bisa saja menyerangnya diam-diam dari tempat tersembunyi. Dan tentu saja, Taufan tak ingin ambil resiko dihadang oleh Mukalakus. Kesempatannya untuk menyelamatkan Halilintar bisa-bisa hilang sama sekali.

Barat. Itulah arah yang ditempuh Taufan sejak tadi. Sebelum jatuh, ia memang melihat kapal angkasa Adu Du pergi ke haluan itu. Walau ada kemungkinan pesawat itu berganti arah. Taufan hanya bisa berharap, dia tidak akan terlalu kehilangan jejak.

"Hah? Itu, 'kan—"

Masih cukup jauh dari posisinya, tiba-tiba Taufan melihat kepala robot raksasa hijau di antara lebatnya pepohonan. Benar di arah barat. Dengan lebih hati-hati, pemuda itu terus mendekat. Semakin dekat, ia semakin berusaha bergerak sambil menyembunyikan diri di antara pohon-pohon.

Hingga akhirnya, Taufan tiba di lokasi perhentian kapal angkasa dan Mukalakus. Sialnya, Adu Du memilih tempat lapang yang hanya dihampari rerumputan. Akan sulit baginya mendekat tanpa terlihat.

Haruskah ia mengambil resiko itu? Tetapi musuh—dan Halilintar—sudah begitu dekat. Tidak mungkin juga ia akan mundur sekarang, 'kan?

 _"Hei! Percuma kau sembunyi di situ! Aku tahu kau mengikuti kami sejak tadi!"_

Taufan yang masih bingung, sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara menegurnya. Suara Adu Du, yang diteruskan lewat pengeras suara. Dilihatnya pula, Robot Mukalakus bergerak menempatkan diri di depan pesawat angkasa. Bersiaga tepat menghadap ke arahnya. Sosok Halilintar sudah tidak kelihatan. Taufan menduga, kakaknya sudah dipindahkan ke dalam pesawat angkasa.

" _Huh!_ Ketahuan, ya?" Taufan bergumam sendiri.

Ia lantas keluar dari persembunyiannya di belakang sebatang pohon besar. Dengan tatapan terfokus pada Mukalakus, diam-diam ia bersiaga untuk sebuah pertarungan.

 _"Berani sekali kau mengabaikan ancamanku!"_ Sosok hologram Adu Du mendadak muncul di hadapan Taufan, dalam ukuran aslinya. Sepertinya diproyeksikan dari Robot Mukalakus. _"Kau tak sayang pada kakakmu, hah?"_

Tampilan hologram mendadak berganti dengan sosok Halilintar. Ia tampak tertunduk lemas dalam posisi berdiri, sementara badannya terikat oleh semacam lempeng baja ke dinding berbahan sama. Kedua tangan dan kakinya pun terbelenggu lempengan baja berukuran lebih kecil. Dan yang mengkhawatirkan, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Sepertinya pingsan.

"Hali?!" Taufan berseru cemas. Saat itulah, gambar hologram kembali menampilkan Adu Du.

 _"Hmm ... Harus kuapakan dia?_ " kata Adu Du dengan senyum miring di bibir.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" sentak Taufan.

 _"Hmph! Salahmu sendiri tidak mengikuti perintahku!"_ Adu Du menatap Taufan dengan ekspresi licik. _"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa menghubungi Gempa, atau Ochobot sendiri, untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku mau! Setelah itu, kalian semua akan kulenyapkan! Huahahahaha ..."_

Taufan terdiam dengan tangan terkepal.

 _"Dan kau! Kau akan jadi yang pertama. Bersiaplah!"_ Nada ancaman terdengar jelas dari kata-kata Adu Du selanjutnya. _"Robot Mukalakus! Hapuskan dia dari muka bumi ini!"_

Hologram Adu Du lenyap. Nyaris tanpa jeda, Mukalakus menerjang ke arah Taufan sambil melepaskan pukulan. Taufan masih tenang-tenang saja. Ditahannya serangan itu dengan perisai elemen angin miliknya. Ia tahu, dulu Mukalakus bisa dikalahkan berkat kerjasamanya dengan Halilintar dan Gempa. Belum lagi, Mukalakus sudah bertambah kuat. Mungkin dirinya takkan bisa menang sendirian, tetapi yang telah berubah bukan hanya Mukalakus saja.

"Aku juga ... sudah lebih kuat!"

Dahulu _Perisai Taufan_ bisa dihancurkan oleh Mukalakus. Tak mau hal yang sama terulang, Taufan menambah tenaga putaran perisai anginnya, sehingga mampu membuat lawan terdorong mundur. Pemuda itu menyambung serangan secepat mungkin, mengincar bagian dada si robot hijau.

 _"Bola Taufan!"_

Kena telak! Pijakan Mukalakus yang belum stabil akibat dorongan perisai angin, membuat serangan kedua Taufan tak terelakkan. Mukalakus terpental dalam kondisi berputar, hingga beberapa meter dari tanah. Namun, tak lama, robot hijau itu mampu menstabilkan diri. Melayang di udara. Dia tampak bersiap untuk balas menyerang, tetapi sosok Taufan telah menghilang dari jangkauan pandangnya.

 _"Cakhra Udara!"_

Rupanya Taufan sudah bergerak cepat ke belakang Mukalakus dengan _hoverboard_ miliknya. Lantas melemparkan serangan angin yang jauh lebih kuat berbentuk cakram. Dari satu _Cakhra Udara_ , membelah menjadi dua, empat, delapan sekaligus, menyerang satu sasaran tak bergerak!

"Hehe ... Rasakan!"

Satu per satu serangan Taufan menghantam Mukalakus. Pemuda itu sudah yakin targetnya akan jatuh ke bumi, tetapi tidak. Robot hijau itu masih bergeming melayang di angkasa. Malah mengeluarkan persenjataan tambahannya, menembakkan dua misil ke arah Taufan!

Sang pengendali angin mengelak jauh ke samping. Mudah saja, tetapi ternyata yang mengejarnya itu bukanlah misil biasa. Keduanya berbelok arah, lalu memelesat mengejar target!

"Apa?!"

Taufan terbang menukik ke atas, dan kedua misil tetap bergerak mengikutinya. Untuk beberapa saat, terjadi kejar-kejaran di udara. Sampai kemudian, Taufan mengubah haluan lurus ke bawah. Terjun bebas dengan kecepatan tinggi, lantas berbelok tiba-tiba sejajar dengan tanah. Ternyata, tepat di bawah Taufan tadi ada Mukalakus, dan kedua misil terus melaju ke arah si robot hijau!

DHUAR!

Ledakan terjadi. Asapnya menutupi pandangan sejenak. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Taufan saat asap menipis hingga menghilang. Sosok hijau raksasa itu sudah tak ada di tempat semula!

"Hah?!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Taufan merasakan bahaya dari belakang. Ia berbalik secepat mungkin, tapi tetap terlambat. Tahu-tahu sebuah pukulan keras menghantamnya, hingga tubuhnya terhempas kembali ke bumi. _Hoverboard_ juga hancur berkeping-keping.

" _Aakh_ ... Sakit ..."

Taufan bangkit kembali, tahu pertempuran masih belum selesai. Ia terkesiap saat Mukalakus sudah ada lagi di depannya, langsung melayangkan satu pukulan ekstra.

Taufan yang tak sempat menghindar, terlempar keras ke belakang. Tubuhnya terhempas kasar di tanah, dan tidak berhenti sampai terseret beberapa meter. Pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. Berusaha bangkit, meski dengan tubuh penuh luka. Masih bisa, tetapi tidak cukup fokus untuk menghindari kepalan Mukalakus yang lagi-lagi mengincarnya!

 _"Aaargh—!"_

BRAK!

Tubuh Taufan kembali terlempar ke belakang, setelah menerima pukulan keras itu. Dan baru terhenti ketika punggungnya beradu dengan sebatang pohon. Kemudian, tubuh itu ambruk ke tanah.

Taufan berbaring telentang dengan raut wajah menahan sakit. Pakaiannya sudah kotor dan sobek-sobek kecil di sana-sini. Topinya terlepas, dan kini tergeletak di tanah, beberapa jengkal darinya. Memperlihatkan helaian rambut putih di antara warna hitam, di bagian yang menyentuh dahi sebelah kanan. Pemuda itu masih mencoba bangkit dengan napas tersengal. Namun, kali ini tidak bisa.

Sementara, Mukalakus masih saja memburu targetnya, menaati perintah Adu Du untuk melenyapkan musuh di hadapan. Dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah berdiri di dekat Taufan. Tangan kanan robot itu terulur ke arah sang pengendali angin. Lantas, tiba-tiba tangan beserta kelima jarinya melesak ke dalam, digantikan sesuatu—logam—yang tajam dan runcing menyerupai pedang pendek.

Taufan terkesiap, berusaha bangkit tanpa hasil. Dan pada saat itulah, tangan kanan Mukalakus kembali bergerak ke arahnya. Tusukan yang begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba, sehingga Taufan tak sempat melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi diri. Detik berikutnya, logam tajam itu telah menembus tubuhnya!

 _"AAARGH—!?"_

Taufan hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan saat senjata tajam Mukalakus bersarang di perut sebelah kirinya. Robot itu langsung menarik pedang pendeknya kembali, lantas mundur sambil mengganti tangan kanannya kembali ke tangan biasa. Sampai lama, robot hijau itu tak bergerak. Seolah sedang menganalisa, apakah perlu melanjutkan serangan atau tidak.

Sementara itu, Taufan meringkuk kesakitan dengan mata terpejam rapat. Tangan kanannya menekan luka di perut yang masih mengeluarkan darah, merembes ke jaketnya yang kini ternoda warna merah pekat. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat merenggut napasnya, tetapi pemuda itu mencoba bertahan.

Musuh masih ada di depannya!

Dua-tiga detik berikutnya, mendadak Mukalakus bergerak lagi. Seolah bisa merasakan semangat juang Taufan yang belum juga padam. Kali ini, sang robot hijau mengeluarkan misil, bersiap untuk menembak. Taufan yang melihat itu, berusaha bangkit, tak ingin mati konyol. Sayangnya, luka di perut itu cukup parah untuk melumpuhkan tubuhnya. Belum lagi, rasa sakit yang perlahan merampas kesadarannya.

Taufan kembali tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Napasnya semakin berat didera kesakitan. Matanya yang menatap Mukalakus semakin kabur. Roket-roket berdaya ledak tinggi mulai ditembakkan ke arahnya. Taufan tak ingin menyerah, tak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Namun, tubuhnya berkata lain.

 _Aah ... Sampai di sini sajakah ...?_

"TAUFAN!"

Sebuah seruan menarik kesadaran Taufan kembali. Kedua matanya membulat sesaat, demi mendengar namanya yang dipanggil oleh seseorang yang sangat diharapkannya.

Dengungan listrik dan kilatan petir merah menyertai kedatangan sosok serba merah-hitam. Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri memunggungi Taufan. Langsung menghadapi Robot Mukalakus.

 _"Pelindung Halilintar!"_

Kubah energi yang diciptakan Halilintar, melindungi dirinya dan Taufan dari misil-misil Mukalakus dengan sempurna. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ia pun mengumpulkan energi dalam jumlah besar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Beraninya ..." Tubuh Halilintar bergetar menahan amarah, dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. "BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI ADIKKU!"

Tepat ketika misil terakhir hancur menabrak kubah pelindung ciptaannya, Halilintar memunculkan tombak di tangan. Nyaris tanpa jeda, ia memelesat secepat kilat ke arah Mukalakus.

Hanya sampai di situ Taufan masih bisa melihat semuanya dengan cukup jelas. Kemudian, kesadarannya kembali memudar dengan cepat. Pandangannya mengabur, lantas menggelap. Beserta semua suara yang menghilang dari pendengarannya.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

 _" ... Hei! Bangunlah! Kumohon ... buka matamu!"_

Suara itu kembali menarik Taufan dari kegelapan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri. Yang jelas, pemuda itu akhirnya membuka mata perlahan. Pandangannya masih buram, seiring kesadaran yang belum penuh. Namun, ia bisa merasakan kembali lewat panca inderanya. Termasuk kehangatan yang kini menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sepasang iris safir itu menatap sayu ke arah seseorang yang kini berada begitu dekat. Seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Yang selama ini terasa jauh, walaupun dia dekat. Halilintar, yang sekarang merengkuh tubuh sang adik di dalam pelukannya.

Halilintar tersentak ketika menyadari Taufan membuka mata. Taufan melihat sang kakak menatapnya panik. Wajah itu—yang biasanya hampir selalu garang—terlihat seperti sudah mau menangis, tetapi masih berusaha menahan air mata. Taufan tertegun seketika. Saat itulah, tiba-tiba ia merasa telah salah besar. Tentang Halilintar, dan tentang hubungan mereka selama ini.

Taufan mencoba bicara, tetapi kata-katanya langsung hilang ditelan rintih kesakitan. Halilintar tersentak. Namun, sebelum ia sempat berbuat apa pun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gerakan logam yang sangat besar.

 _Grak ... Grak ..._

Halilintar menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Dia menggeretakkan rahang ketika melihat Mukalakus mulai bergerak lagi. Padahal dari seluruh badan besinya masih tampak sisa-sisa kilatan listrik merah. Tatapan Halilintar menajam, dengan satu tekad membara di matanya. Lantas ditatapnya Taufan sekali lagi.

"Aku akan segera mengalahkannya. Setelah itu, kita pulang ke Pulau Rintis." Halilintar berkata penuh keyakinan. "Bertahanlah sebentar."

Halilintar membaringkan tubuh Taufan ke tanah dengan hati-hati. Ia sendiri segera berdiri, lalu melangkah ke hadapan robot hijau yang sudah bangkit kembali.

 _"Tombak Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"_

Taufan hanya menatap sayu saat tubuh Halilintar memelesat, menyongsong pertempuran kembali. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menyadari dirinya sudah tak mungkin bisa membantu. Padahal kakaknya sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Pandangannya sudah sangat kabur sekarang. Kepalanya terasa berputar, sementara rasa sakit terus menyiksa tubuhnya.

"... Ha ... li ..."

Taufan hanya mampu berbisik lirih. Napasnya tinggal satu-dua. Hingga akhirnya, kegelapan kembali mendatanginya. Kali ini, Taufan sudah terlalu sakit dan lemah untuk melawan. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk menyerah.

Dan kemudian, dunianya menjadi gelap.

Senyap.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

.

* * *

 _Benarkah yang kudengar? Hali memanggil namaku lagi. Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan? Ah, biarlah kalau ternyata mimpi. Aku ingin tertidur selamanya di dalam mimpi ini._

 _Hali ... maaf. Aku baru sadar, selama ini aku terlalu memikirkan diri sendiri. Sampai-sampai nggak bisa melihat penderitaan Hali. Gempa juga menderita. Dan itu semua salahku. Hahaha ... Aku ini memang payah. Aku bukan kakak yang baik, dan nggak bisa juga jadi adik yang baik._

 _Maafkan aku ..._

 _Aku sayang kalian ... Gempa ... Hali ..._

* * *

.

Keterangan:

* AI: _Artificial_ _Intelligence_ atau kecerdasan buatan, adalah kemampuan program komputer atau mesin untuk berpikir dan belajar secara mandiri, tanpa dikendalikan oleh manusia.

** GPS: _Global_ _Positioning_ _System_ , adalah sistem yang didesain untuk membantu navigasi di Bumi, baik di darat, laut, maupun udara.

.

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Halo, Hime di sini~! \\(^o^)

 _Arc_ Taufan selesai dengan bapernya ... TTATT

Maafkan kalau mendadak agak kental _angst_ -nya (Hime keluar aslinya, nih). Maafkan juga harus berdarah-darah begini. Tapi aku sudah berusaha menahan diri, supaya adegannya nggak ekstrem-ekstrem amat. X) *serius*

Dan _chapter_ ini juga lumayan adegan aksinya. Aku agak lama menulis pertarungan Taufan vs Mukalakus. Bingung juga, gimana caranya Taufan melawannya sendirian? Haha ... Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Oya, dalam _fic_ ini ada dua peristiwa penting di masa lalu yang erat kaitannya dengan hubungan Halilintar dan Taufan di masa sekarang. Satu, yang diceritain di Prolog (debut Halilintar kalau di serialnya, dengan beberapa perubahan). Dua, yang disinggung di _chapter_ ini (debut Taufan di serialnya).

Sebelum peristiwa pertama, diceritakan Halilintar sempat melindungi Taufan sehingga dia sendiri yang tertangkap Adu Du. Jangan bingung ya, ini memang hanya versi _fic_ ini, alias nggak ada di cerita aslinya. Kalau peristiwa satunya, kira-kira alurnya sama dengan yang asli. Halilintar sempat bertarung dengan Taufan yang lepas kontrol. Jujur, aku sejak dulu kepikiran, kenapa Halilintar bisa kalah? Kenapaa?! (Nggak terima, nyahahaha ...) Jadilah seperti ini di _fic_.

Lalu, di akhir-akhir, aku nggak ingin ada terlalu banyak kata-kata lagi di antara Taufan dan Hali. Jadi, berakhirlah seperti ini. Kalau di antara keluarga, kadang seperti itu, 'kan? 'Baikan tanpa kata-kata', kuharap cukup terasa _feel_ -nya. TT^TT

Dah lah. Dah kepanjangan _author's note_ ini~ XD *plak*

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya~! :"D

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **26.08.2017**


	7. Chapter 6 - Halilintar (1 of 3)

**Halilintar: Layaknya Cahaya Kecil**

 **-Part 1 of 3-**

.

* * *

 _Aku tidak tahu lagi, apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Aku selalu menyakiti adik-adikku. Mendorong mereka supaya menjauh. Terutama Taufan. Aku ... Aku takut ... Aku takut menyakitinya lagi. Seperti waktu dulu._

 _Banyak yang bilang, di antara kami bertiga, akulah yang terkuat. Apa benar begitu? Kenyataannya, aku tidak mampu melindungi Taufan dan Gempa. Aku tidak bisa melindungi siapa pun._

 _Aku ... tidak bisa melindungi apa pun ..._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Drama. Action. Minor romance. Elemental Siblings. Teen!Characters. Alur maju-mundur. Slight HaliYa pairing. Halilintar-centric.**_

* * *

.

 _Aku benci padamu._

Halilintar selalu berpikir, ia ingin mencoba mengucapkannya kepada anak itu. Sekali saja. Dan dia benar-benar sudah melakukannya. Tak usah dicoba pun sebenarnya dia tahu, kata-katanya bukan cuma akan melukai anak itu, tetapi juga melukai hatinya sendiri. Paling tidak, sekarang dia sudah memastikannya.

 _Benar-benar sakit._

Setiap kali teringat wajah anak itu, Halilintar merasa dirinya benar-benar jahat. Wajah itu, mata itu, tampak begitu terluka. Benar juga. Saat makan malam kemarin, mereka sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa. Ketika Halilintar terbangun dini hari gara-gara mimpi buruk, hanya Gempa yang datang. Lalu pagi ini, waktu dirinya tumbang karena demam, anak itu juga tidak mendekat. Yah, walaupun samar-samar dilihatnya anak itu cepat-cepat pergi mengambilkan plester kompres, jelas sekali dia lebih menjaga jarak.

 _Dia pasti membenciku sekarang._

Halilintar mendengus sinis ketika pemikiran itu melintas di benaknya. Menertawakan diri sendiri. Padahal dialah yang sengaja membuat anak itu menjauh, dengan cara menyakitinya. Sekarang, saat anak itu sudah benar-benar menjauh, kenapa dirinya malah galau sendiri?

 _Kelakuan macam apa itu?_

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Halilintar tersentak kecil ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk. Refleks, ia menoleh ke jam dinding di atas meja belajar. Hampir setengah empat sore. Harusnya kedua adiknya belum pulang jam segini. Gempa pasti masih di kedai, dan Taufan ada kegiatan klub hari ini. Kalau Tok Aba, biasanya tak pernah mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa?" tanya Halilintar.

Hening satu-dua detik. _"Ini aku, Yaya."_

Jawaban yang sama sekali tak disangka itu membuat Halilintar tersentak. Kenapa bisa ada Yaya di sini?!

 _"Halilintar? Boleh aku masuk?"_

Teguran Yaya membuat Halilintar tersadar dari kecamuk pikirannya. Ia lantas memperbaiki posisinya yang sedang berbaring santai, menjadi duduk dengan bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur.

"Ya," jawab Halilintar kemudian. "Masuklah, Yaya."

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Yaya masuk dengan membiarkan pintu kayu itu tetap terbuka.

"Assalamu'alaikum," Yaya memberi salam.

"Wa'alaikum salam." Halilintar mengikuti gerak-gerik Yaya dengan iris merah delima yang—tidak seperti biasanya—menyorot lembut. Dilihatnya, gadis itu mengambil kursi di dekat meja belajar, lalu membawanya ke dekat tempat tidur.

"Kamu sudah baikan ya, kayaknya?" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah duduk manis di kursinya, menghadap ke arah Halilintar.

"Yah ... lumayan," Halilintar menyahut singkat, sedikit menghindari tatapan Yaya.

"Nih, aku bawakan apel." Yaya meletakkan keranjang kecil berisi beberapa apel hijau ke meja kecil di dekatnya. "Nanti dimakan, ya!"

 _"Thanks,"_ kata Halilintar. "Harusnya kamu nggak usah repot-repot."

 _Kamu datang saja, aku sudah sangat senang._ Sebenarnya Halilintar ingin mengatakannya, tetapi ditahannya kata-kata itu. Rasanya agak memalukan.

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Hehehe ... Jenguk orang sakit ya harus bawa buah, dong! Kata Taufan, kamu suka apel hijau. Betul, 'kan?"

Halilintar mengernyit samar ketika mendengar nama adiknya mendadak disebut. Yaya tidak menyadari perubahan kecil itu.

"Hm. Jadi ... kamu ke sini, dia yang suruh, ya?"

Halilintar kaget sendiri saat ucapan itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulutnya. Yaya sepertinya mulai menyadari perubahan suasana hati Halilintar, dan bingung sendiri karenanya.

"Mm ... Nggak, sih. Aku memang mau jenguk kamu. Wajar saja, 'kan, menjenguk teman yang sakit? Lagipula, kita kan tetangga dekat."

Halilintar melihat kebingungan Yaya. Ia jadi menyesal telah membuat suasana berubah tidak enak.

"Nggak ... Nggak ada yang salah, kok." Halilintar mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya. "Makasih ya, kamu sudah menyempatkan datang."

Yaya tersenyum, membuat Halilintar lega melihatnya. "Sama-sama. Kudoakan kamu cepat sembuh. Semoga besok bisa masuk sekolah lagi."

"Aamiin." Halilintar tersenyum sangat tipis. "Tapi besok kan libur, Yaya."

"Eh? Oh iya, ya ... Besok tanggal merah. Aku lupa, hehehe ..."

Halilintar menatap Yaya dengan sorot mata lembut. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik kalau sedang tersenyum atau tertawa.

"Eh ... Aku pulang dulu, ya. Nggak enak kalau lama-lama. Lagipula nanti istirahatmu terganggu."

Halilintar nyaris mendesah kecewa ketika tiba-tiba Yaya berpamitan. Untunglah dia masih bisa menahan diri.

"Oh, iya! Aku masih punya sesuatu, nih ..."

Yaya tampak mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Halilintar mengerutkan kening, tetapi tidak berkomentar. Sejurus kemudian, Yaya mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal. Lantas mengulurkannya ke depan Halilintar.

"Eh? Apa?" Iris merah delima itu menatap Yaya, bingung.

"Ambillah," sahut Yaya. "Untukmu."

Agak ragu, Halilintar menerima buku itu. Ternyata novel bergenre misteri _._ Ia semakin terkejut ketika tahu, novel itu adalah karya penulis favoritnya. Bukan buku terbitan baru. Bahkan dulu Halilintar sempat uring-uringan karena gagal mendapatkan judul itu. Tepatnya kehabisan, gara-gara hanya dicetak terbatas. Dan sampai detik ini belum ada tanda-tanda akan dicetak ulang.

"Kebetulan, aku lihat buku itu waktu ke toko buku kemarin," jelas Yaya. "Lagi ada bazar yang jual buku-buku lama. Kupikir, kubeli saja untukmu. Buat hadiah."

"Hadiah?" ulang Halilintar. "Ini baru bulan September, Yaya. Ulang tahunku masih lama."

Yaya tertawa kecil. "Memangnya nggak boleh, kasih hadiah selain di hari ulang tahun? Kalau nggak mau, ya udah. Sini, aku ambil lagi."

"Jangan. Aku mau, kok. _Thanks."_

Kali ini, Halilintar tersenyum lebih lepas, walaupun masih tipis khasnya. Senyum yang boleh dibilang mahal. Yaya yang melihat itu sempat merona singkat. Sayang, Halilintar tidak menyadarinya. Dia sedang sibuk membaca sinopsis di _cover_ belakang novel bersampul merah itu. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusias, rupanya, karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan sesuatu yang sudah lama diidamkan.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Aku tahu kamu sudah lama mencari buku itu, tapi belum ketemu karena memang langka. Makanya, aku kaget waktu tiba-tiba melihatnya di bazar."

Kata-kata Yaya berikutnya menarik perhatian Halilintar. Ia pun menatap Yaya dengan kening berkerut.

"Tahu dari mana aku sedang mencari-cari buku ini?" pemuda itu bertanya.

"Dari Taufan."

Kegembiraan Halilintar serasa dirampas ketika Yaya—lagi-lagi—menyebut nama itu. Halilintar sempat mengutuk diri sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus sebegitu terganggunya oleh fakta itu? Wajar saja Yaya mendapatkan informasi tentang dirinya dari saudara-saudaranya. Namun, entah kenapa, ada rasa 'tidak senang' yang ganjil, setiap kali Yaya menyebut nama itu di hadapannya. Apalagi sebagai sumber informasi yang bersifat pribadi.

Memangnya ... _apa_ yang salah?

"Ooh ... Sepertinya ... kamu dekat sekali ya, dengan anak itu?" Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Halilintar, sebelum otaknya sempat membuat pertimbangan lebih jauh.

"Ng? Maksudmu Taufan?" Yaya menaikkan sebelah alis. "Iya, sih. Akhir-akhir ini kami sering bersama gara-gara persiapan _event_ hari jadi sekolah. Jadi punya lebih banyak kesempatan buat ngobrol. Hehehe ..."

Halilintar mengernyit samar. Rasa 'tidak senang' itu semakin menjadi di hatinya.

"Kamu ... suka padanya?"

Lagi-lagi Halilintar membiarkan emosinya tidak terkontrol. Lantas keluar dalam bentuk pertanyaan yang membuat Yaya mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudnya?" Yaya menatap Halilintar dengan sorot mata bingung.

"Maksudku ... kalian kelihatan asyik pas lagi bareng. Termasuk waktu mengerjakan tugas."

Yaya menatap Halilintar yang tampak memandang ke arah lain. Mau tak mau, dia merasa aneh. Namun, kemudian, gadis itu menyimpulkan pertanyaan Halilintar hanyalah ekspresi seorang kakak yang ingin tahu kegiatan adiknya.

"Yah ... Taufan memang orangnya baik dan menyenangkan. Aku merasa nyaman aja di dekatnya."

Kata-kata itu meluncur ringan dari bibir Yaya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa hati Halilintar tersayat mendengarnya.

"... Dalam artian apa?"

Tanpa sadar Halilintar menyuarakan pikirannya. Sudah terlambat kalau ingin menariknya lagi. Dia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Kata-kata tadi bisa saja diartikan Yaya sebagai ungkapan kecemburuan.

Tunggu— _cemburu?_

"Eh?" Yaya menatap Halilintar dengan raut wajah bingung. Diam-diam sebuah pemikiran memenuhi benaknya. Apakah Halilintar sedang _kepo_ dengan urusan adiknya, termasuk hubungannya dengan teman yang berbeda gender?

"Ah ... Nggak ..." Halilintar terdiam sejenak. "Kupikir kamu menyukai anak itu. Lebih dari teman."

Di benak Halilintar sekarang terkenang, bagaimana seringnya ia melihat Yaya bersama adik pertamanya itu. Dan Yaya selalu tampak cerah. Tertawa, atau setidaknya tersenyum. Sampai pada suatu titik di mana Halilintar harus setuju dengan pandangan orang-orang. Ya. Dia tahu bagaimana tanggapan teman-teman sekolah sampai tetangga mereka tentang 'Taufan dan Yaya'. Bahwa keduanya serasi.

"Aku? Sama Taufan? Nggak, lah!" Yaya tertawa kecil. "Taufan itu ... Bagiku dia teman yang baik. Sama seperti Gempa. Yah ... kamu tahu, lah. Mereka sahabatku."

Hati Halilintar mencelos. Yaya bahkan tidak menyebut namanya. Apakah bagi gadis itu, dirinya tidak berarti apa-apa?

 _Kalau memang suka, sebaiknya kamu terus terang ke Yaya._

Mendadak kata-kata Gempa memenuhi hati dan pikiran Halilintar. Perbincangan di luar dugaan dengan Yaya ini, membuat perasaan itu semakin kuat.

"Yaya ... Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Akhirnya Halilintar memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri. Gempa benar. Kalau dia terus diam, tidak akan pernah ada kemajuan apa-apa. Setidaknya, kalau Yaya tidak menaruh rasa yang sama, dia tidak akan terus berharap, bukan?

"Boleh saja." Yaya menatap Halilintar dengan rasa penasaran. "Mau tanya apa?"

Halilintar memberi jeda. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuatnya lebih tenang sedikit.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kamu sukai?"

Yaya tertegun. Rona tipis menghias wajahnya.

"Da ... Dalam artian apa?" Gadis itu menunduk.

"Dalam artian ... seorang perempuan kepada seorang laki-laki." Halilintar memfokuskan pandang hanya kepada Yaya. Gadis itu semakin tertunduk. Pipinya semakin merah. "Kalau kamu keberatan menjawabnya, nggak apa-apa—"

"Akan kujawab!" tiba-tiba Yaya memotong kalimat Halilintar. "Ada. Ada seseorang yang kusukai."

Halilintar merasa jantungnya semakin menderu.

"Siapa dia?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi. "Apa ... aku mengenalnya?"

"Kurasa." Yaya mengangkat wajah perlahan, memberanikan diri menentang iris merah delima milik Halilintar. "Dia adalah ... orang yang saat ini ... ada di depanku."

Halilintar membeku. Yaya juga bergeming. Kamar itu mendadak terasa sangat sunyi. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Halilintar akhirnya tersentak. Kata-kata Yaya sungguh di luar dugaannya. Sampai-sampai ia takut dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. Atau paling tidak salah dengar.

"Aku ... Aku pulang dulu!" Tiba-tiba Yaya berdiri, lalu cepat-cepat berbalik. Tak ingin ekspresinya saat ini terlihat oleh Halilintar. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Assalamu'alaikum."

Yaya berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Halilintar baru tersadar dan membalas salamnya, ketika gadis itu sudah sampai di ambang pintu. Wajahnya langsung memerah dengan cepat. Untung saja, sosok Yaya sudah lenyap di balik pintu kamar yang barusan ditutup kembali olehnya.

Sampai beberapa saat, Halilintar tidak bergerak dari posisi terakhirnya. Masih berusaha menenteramkan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Buku dari Yaya digenggamnya erat-erat. Sementara wajahnya masih merah. Masih menampakkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Kemudian, satu senyum lembut mulai terbentuk.

"Aku juga ... suka padamu, Yaya."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Kedai Kokotiam di hari Sabtu pagi, masih tampak sepi. Halilintar tampak duduk di salah satu bangku dekat meja _counter_. Ia baru saja selesai mengelap semua meja dan kursi sampai benar-benar bersih. Dan kini sedang berehat sejenak.

Keheningan yang damai, di tempat yang dikelilingi hijau pepohonan, membuat angan Halilintar mengembara. Sampai kemudian, tiba-tiba ia menghela napas. Lantas membaringkan kepala di atas kedua lengan yang terlipat di atas meja.

 _Tuk._

Setengah melamun, pemuda itu terkejut saat sesuatu mendadak diletakkan tepat di hadapannya. Secangkir cokelat panas istimewa kebanggaan kedai Tok Aba. Ia menoleh tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya, lalu melihat Gempa ikut duduk semeja dengan dirinya.

"Itu untukku?" tanya Halilintar.

Gempa mengangguk singkat. "Kutraktir."

 _"Thanks."_

Halilintar meraih pegangan cangkir itu dengan jemari kanannya. Tampak masih malas menggerakkan tubuh. Gempa yang sudah mengawasi gerak-gerik kakaknya sejak tadi, sontak mengerutkan kening. Jarang-jarang sang kakak yang biasanya meledak-ledak, mendadak lesu darah begini.

"Nggak diminum?" bertanya Gempa.

"Masih panas."

Pembicaraan macet lagi. Gempa masih tak lepas memandang saudaranya. Sangat merasa bahwa sang penguasa elemen petir itu sedang tidak berminat untuk mengobrol.

"Hali ... kamu kenapa?" Gempa kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Kalau masih nggak enak badan, pulang saja. Istirahat. Nggak usah bantu-bantu dulu di sini."

Kali ini Halilintar menangkap sekelumit cemas di dalam suara maupun sorot mata Gempa. Ia pun menegakkan tubuh, tak mau adiknya semakin khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata pemuda berpenampilan serba merah-hitam itu.

Gempa menatap sang kakak penuh arti.

"Apa?" Halilintar mengerutkan kening.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Taufan?"

Pertanyaan yang tak disangka-sangka itu membuat Halilintar sesaat kehilangan kata-kata. _"... Hah?"_

"Tadi Taufan pergi terburu-buru," Gempa menyahut santai. "Kamu janjian dengan Taufan di bukit, 'kan?"

Kening Halilintar makin berkerut. "Tahu dari mana?"

"Aku menguping pembicaraan kalian kemarin," jawab Gempa dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Cuma kali ini saja, Halilintar benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala adik bungsunya itu.

"Kamu nggak ke sana?" tanya Gempa lagi. "Hali ... aku tahu apa yang sedang kamu lakukan. Kamu berpikir, ini semua demi Taufan. Tapi kenyataannya, Taufan terluka. Dan kamu sendiri juga sedih, 'kan?"

Halilintar terdiam sejenak, lantas menghela napas panjang.

"Sepertinya percuma aku mencoba menyembunyikan apa pun darimu, ya?" katanya. "Aku ... merasa ... inilah yang terbaik. Untuk dia ... dan juga aku sendiri."

"Tapi kamu ingin ke sana, 'kan?"

Ucapan Gempa sangat menohok Halilintar, membuatnya kembali terdiam.

"Hali ... terkadang apa yang dikatakan hatimu, itulah yang terbaik, walau pikiranmu mengatakan sebaliknya. Mungkin kamu hanya harus menurutinya."

Tatapan Halilintar berubah sayu. Sebentuk senyum sinis terlukis tipis di bibirnya. "Ya. Apa yang dikatakan hatiku ... mungkin itulah yang sebenarnya kuinginkan. Tapi, di sisi lain ... ada yang ingin kulindungi. Karena itu, aku tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi."

"Kamu mau membiarkan semuanya tetap seperti ini?" Gempa mencoba memastikan. Sekaligus ingin membujuk kakaknya sekali lagi, dengan berharap sebuah jawaban 'tidak'.

Namun, Halilintar kembali mendesah pelan. "Aku _harus,_ Gempa."

Gantian Gempa yang mendesah menghadapi kekeraskepalaan sang kakak. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, jangan ke sana."

Entah kenapa, Halilintar lagi-lagi terdiam dengan ekspresi tidak puas. "Tapi ... kalau dibiarkan, anak itu pasti akan terus menunggu di sana ..."

"Yah ... kalau begitu, kamu datang aja."

"Gempa ... kamu sama sekali nggak membantu."

Gempa terkekeh kecil, spontan saja. "Kamu aneh, sih. Pilihannya kan cuma dua. Apa perlu dipilih pakai koin?"

Gempa berdiri, lalu merogoh saku celananya. Detik berikutnya, dia benar-benar mengeluarkan sekeping uang receh dari sana. Halilintar yang melihat itu, tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Kamu ini," komentar Halilintar. "Masa' hal sepenting ini diputuskan pakai koin?"

Gempa hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia mengantongi lagi koin itu, lalu kembali duduk. Diam-diam ia lega melihat kakaknya mulai bersemangat, walau baru sedikit. Mungkin secangkir cokelat bisa membantu.

"Sebelum memutuskan apa pun, minum dulu cokelatnya. Nanti keburu dingin." Gempa mengeluarkan senyum manis andalannya. "Mungkin itu akan membantumu berpikir lebih tenang."

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Halilintar berjalan menyusuri perumahan sepi. Seperti kata Gempa, secangkir cokelat membantu suasana hatinya lebih rileks. Sambil melewati sebuah turunan landai, pemuda itu tenggelam di dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Yah, sejak tadi dia memang memikirkan banyak hal. Tentang dirinya, dan adiknya yang periang serta memiliki iris mata seindah batu safir. Karena itu juga, Halilintar memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki biasa saja. Tanpa menggunakan _Gerakan Kilat._

Halilintar merenungkan kebersamaannya dengan Gempa beberapa menit lalu. Di hadapan Gempa, dia bisa bersikap apa adanya. Kadang mengeluh, merajuk, bercanda. Kadang sedikit manja, konyol, atau bahkan menyebalkan. Rasanya sangat bebas, tanpa harus berpura-pura. Toh Halilintar _tidak_ _selalu_ serius, temperamental, dan dingin.

Hanya di depan Taufan saja, dia terus mempertahankan personanya yang itu. Jujur, terkadang itu melelahkan. Sementara Taufan tanpa putus asa terus berusaha mendekatinya, menyenangkan hatinya. Tetap tersenyum walaupun sang kakak menyakitinya.

Halilintar sudah muak terus hidup di dalam kebohongan yang diciptakannya sendiri. Ah, iya ... belum lagi soal Yaya. Kejadian kemarin—yang masih terasa seperti mimpi—telah membuatnya sangat bahagia. Sekaligus melenyapkan satu-satunya alasan yang masih bisa dipakainya untuk bertengkar dengan adiknya sendiri.

Untuk bisa menjauhi Taufan.

 _Tep._

Tiba-tiba Halilintar menghentikan langkah. Dia menggeleng sendiri, sebelum raut wajahnya mendadak kesal. Tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya dengan anak itu, hari ini juga. Entah pilihan mana yang akan diambilnya. Mungkin jawabannya akan muncul setelah mereka bertemu. 'Bicara dari hati ke hati', seperti yang dikatakan Taufan.

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Pernah dengar? Kadang saat manusia sudah membuat keputusan penting di dalam hidupnya, terjadilah sesuatu yang disebut 'keisengan Tuhan'. Oke, lupakan. Rasanya seperti manusia durhaka mengatakan hal semacam itu. Mungkin alam semestalah yang sedang ingin menyentil kesombongan manusia.

Ya. Kesombongan.

Halilintar pun pernah berpikir dirinya terlalu sombong. Memandang tinggi diri sendiri, seolah mampu menanggung semuanya tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Dan nyatanya, dia memang tidak sanggup. Alih-alih, dia mengacaukan semuanya. Melukai orang-orang yang peduli padanya.

Terutama, Taufan.

Dan sekarang alam semesta telah merampas semua cahaya darinya. Mengurungnya di dalam kegelapan tanpa batas. Halilintar tidak terlalu ingat, bagaimana dia bisa ada di tempat ini. Yang ia tahu, kenangan-kenangan pahit menyerbunya.

Ia harus melihat lagi saat dirinya menciptakan luka di leher Taufan, yang mungkin akan berbekas seumur hidup. Di raga maupun hatinya. Dia juga melihat lagi satu peristiwa lain yang terjadi tak lama setelah itu. Bentrok dengan Taufan yang menjadi duel pertama mereka. Halilintar dikalahkan. Namun, saat itu, dia menyerang dengan seluruh kekuatan. Tanpa berpikir bahwa itu bisa saja melukai Taufan. Hanya di saat-saat terakhir, ia menahan diri. Lalu bekerjasama dengan Gempa—plus Ochobot—untuk menghentikan 'kegilaan' saudara mereka.

Satu per satu kehidupan Halilintar bergulir, bagaikan film yang diputar di hadapannya. Yang didominasi oleh penyesalannya. Hingga 'film' itu sampai di adegan pertarungannya kembali dengan Taufan. Dan kali ini, Gempa yang jadi korban.

Ya. Benar. Kekuatannya berbeda dengan kekuatan Gempa yang bersifat melindungi, atau kekuatan Taufan yang lembut. Walaupun keduanya bisa juga menjelma jadi serangan berbahaya. Kekuatannya adalah _perusak._ Sesuatu yang hanya bisa melukai.

Menghancurkan.

 _BRUK._

Halilintar membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Cahaya di matanya—cahaya terakhirnya—padam. Tangannya telah berkali-kali melukai Taufan. Bahkan juga Gempa. Kesadaran itu menghantamnya dengan telak. Ia pun memejamkan mata. Ingin membiarkan kegelapan menelannya. Seutuhnya.

Namun, tampaknya alam semesta masih baik pada seorang Halilintar. Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda itu merasakan kehangatan di dekatnya. Samar-samar saja, tetapi mampu membuatnya membuka mata lagi.

Dua cahaya kecil melayang tenang di depan Halilintar. Bola cahaya di kanan berwarna biru, dan bola cahaya di kiri berwarna keemasan. Halilintar terpana. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap kedua cahaya itu, sementara dadanya bergemuruh oleh haru.

Cahaya biru itu adalah Taufan, dan cahaya keemasan di sampingnya adalah Gempa. Sekali lihat saja, Halilintar langsung tahu. Merekalah yang selama ini selalu menguatkannya. Seperti dua bola cahaya di tengah kegelapan ini. Dan sekarang, Halilintar merasakan dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk meraih kedua cahaya kecil itu. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan, dengan tekad tak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Apa pun yang terjadi!

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Halilintar membuka mata perlahan, dan menemukan dirinya berada di tempat asing. Dinding-dinding logam yang mengelilinginya, pelan-pelan terasa familier. Seolah dirinya pernah berada di tempat itu sebelumnya.

Ya, benar. Ini pesawat angkasa Adu Du!

Hanya butuh tiga-empat detik bagi Halilintar untuk menyadari kondisinya saat ini. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Tepatnya, terbelenggu oleh lempengan-lempengan baja yang menahan tubuh serta kedua kaki dan tangannya ke dinding.

"Sudah bangun?"

Halilintar tersentak ketika sebuah suara menyapanya. Suara serak-serak basah yang juga familier. Sosok _alien_ hijau berkepala kotak berjalan mendekat, lantas berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Adu Du!" Halilintar menggeram kecil dengan amarah yang kembali menyala di dada.

Begitu melihat sang makhluk Planet Atata Tiga, Halilintar sontak teringat kejadian yang—harusnya—belum lama berselang. Kecuali kalau ternyata dirinya sudah pingsan lebih lama daripada perkiraannya. Benar. Sebelum ini dia sedang bicara dengan Taufan. Dia bahkan sudah nyaris menyerah oleh usaha tak kenal lelah sang adik yang terus berusaha meraih hatinya. Tapi _alien_ kepala kotak ini datang mengacaukan semuanya!

 _"Pedang Halilintar!"_

Halilintar coba memanggil senjatanya, tetapi tidak berhasil. Ia seolah merasakan déjà vu. Dulu juga ada kejadian seperti ini, bukan? Dan tampaknya belenggu yang hampir sama seperti waktu dirinya diculik dulu, mampu menahan kekuatan petirnya yang telah berevolusi.

"Percuma berontak." Adu Du menyunggingkan senyum miring khasnya. "Kau hanya buang-buang tenaga."

Halilintar menggeretakkan rahang dengan tangan terkepal. Saat ini, dia sangat marah. Bisa-bisanya dia tertangkap, dan malah dijadikan sandera untuk mengancam saudara-saudaranya—

 _Tunggu!_

Bagaimana dengan anak itu? Apa dia benar-benar pulang, lalu memberitahukan kejadian ini pada Gempa dan Ochobot? Kalau menilik sifat Taufan, ada kemungkinan dia akan langsung mengejar pesawat angkasa Adu Du sampai ke mana pun.

Tiba-tiba saja Halilintar merasa cemas.

"Kenapa? Khawatir pada adikmu?" tiba-tiba Adu Du bertanya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran musuh yang kini terikat tak berdaya di depannya. Senyum miring itu masih ada, membuat dada Halilintar berdesir tajam oleh firasat buruk.

"Kau—!" sentak sang pengendali petir. "Kauapakan adikku?!"

"Oh ... Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," Adu Du menyahut santai. "Tapi ... entah kalau Mukalakus. Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Adu Du berbalik. Agak jauh di hadapannya dan Halilintar, terpampang layar komputer utama berukuran raksasa. Tepat di seberang dinding pesawat angkasa di mana Halilintar berada saat ini.

"Computer, nyalakan!" Adu Du memberi perintah.

"Baik, Boss," suara perempuan dewasa itu terdengar dari komputer navigasi dan pengolah informasi milik Adu Du. Detik selanjutnya, layar utama menampilkan adegan pertempuran antara Taufan melawan Robot Mukalakus.

"Seperti yang kaulihat," kata Adu Du lagi. "Sekarang ini, adikmu sedang melawan Mukalakus di luar. _Sendirian._ Kira-kira ... berapa lama dia bisa bertahan—"

 _"Hentikan!"_ Halilintar menyela tajam. "Apa maumu?"

Adu Du tertawa sejenak. "Lucu sekali. Tadi adikmu juga menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Jangan banyak omong! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Apa mauku sudah kukatakan, bukan?" Adu Du berkata santai, sempat melirik ke belakang sejenak dengan ekor matanya. "Sayangnya, adikmu sudah berani mengabaikan tuntutanku. Dan sekarang dia akan terima akibatnya."

Kali ini, Adu Du berbalik. Ditatapnya Halilintar tajam-tajam.

"Kalian semua pasti kuhancurkan! Dan akan kumulai dari _Taufan!"_

Lagi-lagi dada Halilintar berdesir tajam, demi merasakan niat membunuh di dalam kata-kata itu. Refleks, ia kembali berontak. Namun, belenggu di tubuhnya benar-benar kuat.

"Jangan berani-berani melukai adikku!" Halilintar meradang. "Atau aku akan—"

"Akan apa? Bisa apa kau?" Adu Du menyela sinis. "Kau dan Taufan sudah tak bisa lolos lagi dariku! Kalian akan segera kuhapuskan dari muka bumi ini!"

Halilintar mendengus sinis. "Jangan harap!"

"Bicaralah sesukamu, itu tak ada artinya untukku." Adu Du kembali berbalik memunggungi Halilintar. "Lagipula ... apa kau lupa ... Semua ini terjadi karena dirimu!"

Halilintar tersentak. _"Apa?"_

"Aku sudah lama mengawasi kalian." Adu Du bicara dengan tenang. "Aku melihat _semuanya._ Bagaimana _kau_ menyakiti Taufan dan Gempa. Bagaimana kalian berselisih sendiri sampai tidak sadar para Robot Hamba mencuri cokelat dari kedai Tok Aba. Salah satunya, untuk mengaktifkan Mukalakus."

Halilintar menahan geram. Sekali lagi dicobanya membebaskan diri dengan sia-sia.

"Yah ... meskipun itu semua berkat Cairan Emosi terbaru yang diinjeksikan ke dalam tubuh kalian oleh _nanobot_ -ku. Mungkin ... kalian cuma merasakannya seperti gigitan nyamuk." Kalimat Adu Du berikutnya membuat Halilintar tersentak. "Setelah itu, kalian terus kupantau. Hanya Gempa yang mampu mengatasi sendiri efek cairan itu. Hebat, dia memang punya hati yang kuat. Taufan juga bisa mengatasinya sedikit demi sedikit, meskipun efeknya masih tersisa."

Tiba-tiba Adu Du menatap Halilintar sambil mendengus sinis. "Hanya kau saja yang sangat terpengaruh oleh cairan itu. Lalu kehilangan kendali, dan melukai adik-adikmu. Kau bahkan tidak berusaha menekan emosi negatif itu. Terutama saat bersama Taufan. Terlebih lagi ... saat kau _menyerangnya!"_

"Diam kau ..."

"Ooh ... Atau kau memang menikmatinya? Kau senang menghancurkan, Halilintar? Mungkin ... memang ada bibit _kejahatan_ di dalam dirimu—"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!"

Adu Du tertawa, lalu kembali memunggungi tawanannya. Perhatiannya terfokus lagi pada layar utama.

"Sudahlah, tak penting," katanya. "Lihatlah! Sebentar lagi ... Sebentar lagi Taufan akan tamat! Huahahahaha ..."

Halilintar menatap situasi pertarungan di monitor. Panik langsung melanda, begitu ia melihat Taufan sudah terdesak. Barusan saja, Mukalakus berhasil memasukkan serangan yang membuat sang pengendali angin terhempas ke bumi. _Hoverboard_ -nya pun pecah berkeping-keping.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, Taufan yang baru berhasil bangkit kembali, harus menerima satu hantaman lagi yang membuat tubuhnya terhempas dan terseret jauh ke belakang. Namun, anak itu tampaknya tidak akan menyerah.

"Cukup ... Cukup!" Halilintar merasakan tubuhnya bergetar oleh amarah, serta satu perasaan lain yang tidak asing. Iya ... Dulu dia pernah merasakan hal yang sama, tetapi kali ini lebih menyakitkan. "HENTIKAN!"

Halilintar melepaskan energi petir yang cukup besar. Namun, rupanya itu masih tak cukup kuat untuk membebaskan diri. Sementara, tampak di layar, Taufan kembali terkena pukulan. Kali ini dia terlempar hingga menabrak sebatang pohon. Begitu kerasnya, sehingga pemuda itu tak mampu lagi berdiri. Meski demikian, Mukalakus masih mengejarnya.

"Berhenti! Adu Du, suruh robot sialan itu berhenti!"

'Perasaan lain' yang sejak tadi mengganggu Halilintar, tumbuh semakin kuat. Berpadu dengan kemarahan, ketika Adu Du menanggapinya dengan tawa jahat khas yang menjengkelkan.

"Percuma! Mukalakus takkan berhenti sebelum menunaikan perintahku! Yaitu _melenyapkan_ Taufan!"

Kemudian, hal itu terjadi. Robot Mukalakus menusukkan sesuatu seperti logam tajam ke tubuh Taufan! Saat itu juga, dunia Halilintar berhenti berputar. Matanya terfokus kepada Taufan yang berteriak kesakitan, lalu berhenti bergerak. Amarahnya sudah mencapai puncak. Dibarengi satu perasaan lagi yang menyesaki dadanya sampai terasa mau pecah.

'Perasaan lain' itu adalah 'takut'. Dia takut melihat Taufan terluka. Dia _sangat_ _amat_ takut kehilangan Taufan. Sementara di sini, dirinya tak berdaya. Terikat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan dia benci itu. Marah, takut, benci. Semuanya berpadu dan membesar, sampai Halilintar tak sanggup menanggungnya lagi.

"KUHANCURKAN KALIAN SEMUA! AAAAAAARGH—!"

Halilintar mengamuk. Dia menutup penglihatan, pendengaran, hati dan pikirannya. Membiarkan kekuatannya meluap tak terkendali. Persetan dengan jiwa pahlawan! Biar saja kalau ada kerusakan! Biar saja kalau jatuh korban! Dia tidak peduli. Dia _tidak mau_ memikirkan itu.

Belenggu itu rusak. Tempat itu bergetar. Amukan listrik merah melanda, membuat semua komputer Adu Du mati seketika. Semua lampu juga mengalami gangguan aliran listrik dan mati, tetapi hanya sebentar. Halilintar terlepas, dan masih membiarkan energi listrik berkilat-kilat yang begitu dahsyat. Seketika itu juga, sosoknya lenyap. Rasanya tak sampai sedetik, tahu-tahu dia sudah berdiri di dekat Adu Du dengan sebilah pedang terhunus. Benda yang teraliri listrik merah itu diposisikannya mengancam leher Adu Du.

"Kau akan membayarnya!" kata Halilintar, dingin.

Adu Du sudah berkeringat dingin, tetapi tetap tertawa kecil. Sinis. "Apa? Pahlawan Pulau Rintis mau mengambil nyawa orang lain? Dan untuk balas dendam? Ini sangat menarik … hahahaha …"

"Diam! Kalau ada pesan terakhir, katakan sekarang!" Halilintar menyahut acuh.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu. Taufan sudah dilenyapkan. Dan Halilintar yang hebat akan menjadi seorang penjahat! _Akulah_ yang menang! Huahahahahaha ...!"

Halilintar menggerakkan pedangnya sedikit. "Selamat tinggal—"

"Halilintar! Taufan masih hidup!"

Sepasang mata Halilintar terbelalak, dan seluruh gerakannya terhenti. Kegelapan di matanya perlahan memudar. Dia melirik ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Probe berdiri—melayang, tepatnya—agak jauh. Seperti masih menjaga jarak.

"Ta-Tapi mungkin akan gawat kalau kau tidak menolongnya. Mukalakus masih aktif. Jadi … lepaskan Incik Boss," Probe mencoba membujuk. "Lihat, ini ada kotak obat yang biasa kupakai mengobati luka Incik Boss."

Kotak putih kecil berlambang Palang Merah itu berhasil menarik perhatian Halilintar. Cahaya di matanya pun sudah kembali.

"Cepatlah pergi. Mari kubukakan pintunya—"

Sebelum Probe selesai bicara, sosok Halilintar sudah menjelma menjadi kilatan merah. Detik berikutnya, kotak obat di tangan Probe lenyap. Robot ungu Adu Du yang setia itu pun hanya sempat melihat kilatan merah samar memelesat keluar dari pesawat angkasa mereka.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"TAUFAN!"

Halilintar melihat nyawa Taufan sudah di ujung tanduk begitu kakinya menginjak tanah di luar. Mukalakus baru saja menembakkan misil beruntun ke arah Taufan yang sudah terbaring tanpa daya. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, pemuda itu menempatkan diri di antara adiknya dan musuh. Ia bahkan masih sempat meletakkan kotak obat tak jauh dari Taufan.

 _"Pelindung Halilintar!"_

Satu per satu, serangan misil dimentahkan begitu saja. Sementara, Halilintar mengumpulkan energi petir dalam jumlah besar, berkilat-kilat liar di seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar karena amarah.

"Beraninya … BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI ADIKKU!"

Misil terakhir hancur setelah bertabrakan dengan kubah pelindung. Halilintar melenyapkan perisainya, lantas menciptakan Tombak Halilintar, dan memelesat ke arah Mukalakus dalam satu helaan napas. Tak mau buang-buang waktu, dia sama sekali tak menahan-nahan kekuatannya lagi. Pemuda itu memposisikan dirinya berdiri di bahu kiri Mukalakus, mengincar bagian rawan di sekitar persendian si robot. Ditancapkannya Tombak Halilintar tepat ke sambungan bahu dan tangan kiri, kemudian dilepaskannya seluruh energi listrik yang sudah terkumpul sejak tadi.

Bunyi dengungan listrik dan amukan kilat merah yang luar biasa, bertahan selama beberapa detik. Saat semua itu berhenti, Robot Mukalakus ambruk dalam posisi seperti terduduk lunglai. Kilatan-kilatan merah masih terlihat di seluruh tubuh besinya. Sementara, Halilintar masih berdiri tegak di atas bahunya, dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Namun, hanya sebentar kemudian, pemuda itu bergerak lagi dengan kecepatan kilatnya. Tahu-tahu dia sudah berlutut di dekat Taufan, dengan kotak obat tak jauh di sisinya.

Dada Halilintar berdesir tajam saat melihat kondisi Taufan. Apalagi begitu mencoba menyibakkan pakaian Taufan di bagian perut dan melihat luka itu. Ketakutan kembali mendominasi dirinya, membuatnya seperti merasakan dingin yang mencekam. Namun, dia berusaha menepis semua itu. Berusaha tenang, sambil mengingat-ingat semua pengetahuannya tentang cara menangani luka tusukan. Sebagai praktisi bela diri, dia memang mempelajari sedikit pengobatan untuk berbagai macam luka. Akan tetapi, tidak pernah untuk luka tusuk sebesar ini.

Halilintar menarik napas panjang, lalu mulai mempersiapkan kasa, perban, plester, antiseptik, serta obat lain yang diperlukan. Dengan cekatan, ia membersihkan luka Taufan dan mulai merawatnya. Tentunya, setelah mensterilkan tangannya sendiri dengan semprotan antiseptik. Tak butuh waktu lama, luka itu sudah tertutup rapi dengan perban dan kasa, serta ditahan menggunakan plester. Meskipun begitu, lukanya masih mengalirkan darah walau tidak terlalu banyak.

Perawatan seperti ini tidak cukup. Taufan tetap harus dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya!

Setelah mengembalikan obat-obatan ke kotaknya, Halilintar merapikan lagi pakaian adiknya. Saat itulah, ia baru terpikir untuk memeriksa detak nadi Taufan. Dengan tangan bergetar, disentuhnya salah satu pembuluh di leher anak itu. Ia tersentak ketika tak merasakan apa pun.

Agak panik, diraihnya tubuh Taufan, lalu disandarkannya perlahan di pelukannya. Kali ini, Halilintar mencoba mendengarkan detak jantung adiknya, dengan cara menempelkan telinganya ke dada kiri anak itu. Ternyata masih ada detakan, walau sangat lemah dan jarang.

Halilintar menatap wajah Taufan yang tak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana … Bagaimana dia bisa membawa Taufan ke rumah sakit? Saat keluar dari pesawat Adu Du, dia langsung tahu bahwa mereka ada di Pulau Terapung.

Oh, ya … Pesawat Adu Du! Halilintar mengedarkan pandang, tetapi pesawat angkasa itu sudah tidak ada! Sial! Sejak kapan mereka pergi?!

Kembali menatap Taufan, Halilintar merasakan lagi perasaan tak berdaya yang dibencinya. Rasa takut kembali menekannya hingga terasa menyesakkan.

"… Hei! Bangunlah! Kumohon … buka matamu!"

Kata-kata itu terucap nyaris tanpa sadar dari mulut Halilintar. Terbalut keputusasaan yang tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Tubuh Taufan di pelukannya terasa begitu rapuh. Belum lagi posisi mereka yang bisa dibilang terisolasi di pulau terpencil. Itu semua mulai merampas optimisme dari pemikiran Halilintar.

Namun, saat itulah, Taufan benar-benar membuka mata. Halilintar tersentak pelan. Kepanikannya masih tersisa, tetapi perlahan digantikan sebuah harapan. Dilihatnya Taufan mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Akan tetapi, niat itu dirampas oleh sebuah rintih kesakitan.

 _Grak … Grak …_

Belum sempat Halilintar berbuat apa-apa, suara itu terdengar. Seperti gerakan logam yang sangat besar. Pemuda itu refleks menoleh. Seperti dugaannya, Mukalakus bergerak lagi. Padahal, si robot hijau raksasa masih diselimuti percikan-percikan kecil listrik merah. Halilintar menggeretakkan rahang. Serta-merta, ia teringat ucapan Adu Du.

 _Mukalakus takkan berhenti sebelum menunaikan perintahku! Yaitu melenyapkan Taufan!_

Berarti, tidak ada pilihan lain. Dirinya harus membuat Robot Mukalakus berhenti bergerak, demi melindungi Taufan. Apa pun caranya!

"Aku akan segera mengalahkannya. Setelah itu, kita pulang ke Pulau Rintis." Halilintar menatap Taufan, mencoba berkata penuh keyakinan. "Bertahanlah sebentar."

Dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, Halilintar membaringkan tubuh Taufan ke tanah. Ia sendiri cepat-cepat berdiri, lalu melangkah ke hadapan Mukalakus yang sudah bangkit kembali. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan. Serangan terakhirnya terhadap robot itu beberapa menit lalu, sudah menggunakan nyaris seluruh kekuatannya. Bahkan itu pun masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Mukalakus.

Jujur, ia tak yakin dirinya saat ini—yang telah menggunakan begitu banyak energi elemen petir—mampu mengalahkan musuh di hadapannya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap bertekad untuk maju bertempur. Di belakangnya ada Taufan. Dan selama Halilintar masih bernapas, tidak akan dibiarkannya siapa pun mengancam keselamatan sang adik!

 _"Tombak Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Bersambung ..._**

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Haiii~! \\(^o^)

 _Arc_ baru untuk Halilintar, kita mundur sejenak, yah~ :3

Di sini aku coba bikin HaliYa (akhirnya~) dan jadilah seperti ini. Syusyaaaaaaah ... hahaha ... Dibandingkan adegan 'kebersamaan' Yaya dengan Gempa atau Taufan yang bisa ngalir gitu aja, dengan Hali ini aku harus banyak berhenti dan mikir lama. Yaya pemalu sih, soal beginian. Hali juga pendiam, kurang inisiatif pula sebagai cowok~! :"p *disetrum*

Yah ... sejak awal, aku ingin Hali bisa lebih dipahami di _arc_ ini (setelah kemarin2 mungkin dimaki-maki, haha ... *maaf ya, Hali*) Seperti apa isi hatinya, dan bagaimana dia yang sebenarnya.

Oke~sampai sini saja _author_ cuap2. Akhir kata, yang minggu lalu geregetan soal nasib Taufan, bersabarlah ... *dihajar _readers_ *

Sampai jumpa _chapter_ depan~ :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **02.09.2017**


	8. Chapter 7 - Halilintar (2 of 3)

**Halilintar: Layaknya Cahaya Kecil**

 **-Part 2 of 3-**

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Drama. Action. Elemental Siblings. Teen!Characters. Halilintar-centric.**_

* * *

.

 _Dug!_

 _"Uukh ... Hh ... hh ... hh ..."_

Halilintar baru saja terhempas ke sebatang pohon, setelah menahan serangan dengan pedangnya. Segera, tubuhnya merosot turun, hingga terduduk bersandar. Dengan napas berat, ia mencoba bangkit kembali. Namun, percuma.

Ah ... Pedangnya patah _lagi._

Sepasang iris merah delima menatap senjata andalannya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Bukan cuma patah, benda itu sudah jadi berkeping-keping. Teronggok tak berguna di tanah.

 _Sama seperti pemiliknya._

Halilintar menggeretakkan rahang. Menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan, pemuda itu berusaha bangkit. Dengan sedikit usaha ekstra, akhirnya ia mampu berdiri, walau tidak tegak. Lantas maju selangkah.

 _"... Pedang ... Halilintar ..."_

Alih-alih sepasang seperti yang diniatkan, hanya sebilah pedang yang tercipta di tangan kanan Halilintar. Digenggamnya senjata itu erat, sembari menguatkan tekad.

 _"Gerakan Ki—"_

Seruan itu terhenti. Seluruh gerakan Halilintar juga terhenti. Tubuhnya mendadak limbung, lalu roboh ke tanah. Tertelungkup. Sementara, pedangnya terjatuh sampai beberapa jengkal di depan.

Saat itulah, mata Halilintar menangkap Jam Kuasa di tangan kanannya yang bermaksud meraih pedang. Sontak, ia teringat benda itu juga bisa digunakan sebagai alat komunikasi. Lantas ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, kenapa tidak terpikir untuk meminta bantuan?

"Gempa ..."

Halilintar mencoba menghubungi adik bungsunya. Namun, hanya terlihat garis-garis statis. Sama sekali tak bisa terhubung.

"Apa ... Kenapa ...?" pemuda itu menggeretakkan rahang. Akhirnya ia menyerah setelah beberapa kali mencoba tanpa hasil. Satu harapan kecil kembali padam.

Lagi, Halilintar mencoba memaksakan tubuhnya yang letih untuk bergerak. Akan tetapi, kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa. Ia hanya mampu mengangkat kepala sedikit. Saat itulah, matanya malah menangkap sosok Mukalakus yang mulai mengabaikannya. Kemudian, beralih ke arah lain.

Halilintar tersentak. Robot hijau itu mulai berjalan perlahan ke satu haluan yang pasti. Ke tempat Taufan!

 _"Uukh ..._ Tidak ... Jangan ..."

Berusaha keras untuk bangkit kembali, Halilintar harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas. Ketakutan mencengkeram hatinya, menyesakkan napasnya. Sekaligus menguatkan lagi tekadnya.

Gemetar, tangan kanannya menjangkau ke depan, meraih pedangnya. Begitu benda itu sudah ada di genggaman, Halilintar menolakkan tubuhnya ke atas. Terus, hingga ia mampu berdiri kembali. Dicobanya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengumpulkan kekuatan sekali lagi.

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

Halilintar bergerak ke belakang Mukalakus. Arah yang berseberangan dengan posisi Taufan. Diperhatikannya, sejak beberapa menit belakangan, gerakan robot hijau itu seperti melambat. Mungkin saja, energinya juga sudah mulai menipis. Walau tak bisa menang, Halilintar mulai optimis dirinya mungkin masih bisa melakukan sesuatu. Paling tidak, dia bisa mencoba membuat Mukalakus kehabisan energi.

 _"Bola Kilat!"_

Dari jarak sekian meter, Halilintar menciptakan bola petir merah di tangan kirinya yang bebas. Lantas dilemparkannya ke punggung Mukalakus. Robot itu berhenti berjalan, lalu menoleh lambat ke belakang.

"HEI! ROBOT JELEK!" Halilintar berteriak. Ditunggunya sampai Mukalakus berbalik ke arahnya. "SINI!"

Robot raksasa itu tiba-tiba memelesat cepat ke depan, sambil bersiap melepaskan tinju. Alih-alih melawan, Halilintar bergerak secepat kilat ke belakang. Mukalakus mengejar lagi, dan Halilintar tetap menghindar. Beberapa kali terus seperti itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba Mukalakus menembakkan laser dari kepalanya di bagian dahi. Tepat mengincar Halilintar yang baru saja muncul kembali sosoknya setelah bergerak cepat.

Pemuda itu masih beruntung, tembakan laser meleset ke tanah tepat di sisi kanannya. Namun, efek ledakan yang terjadi, tetap membuat tubuhnya terlempar.

Halilintar masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan, sehingga tak sampai roboh. Akan tetapi, Mukalakus sudah menyerbu ke arahnya dengan sebuah kepalan. Pemuda itu bermaksud menggunakan _Gerakan Kilat_ untuk menghindar, tetapi terlambat. Pukulan raksasa menghantam tubuhnya. Cukup telak, hingga terlempar keras ke belakang.

Sembari menahan sakit, Halilintar berusaha bangkit. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa berat sekarang. Otot-ototnya menjerit ketika digerakkan. Namun, ia tahu, dirinya tak boleh berhenti. Atau semuanya akan selesai! Baik untuknya, ataupun Taufan.

Benar saja. Ketika melihat ke depan, dilihatnya Mukalakus sudah mempersiapkan beberapa misil. Tampaknya, robot itu melihat Halilintar sebagai penghalang bagi tugasnya untuk melenyapkan Taufan. Penghalang yang harus dihancurkan supaya tugas itu berhasil.

Kedua mata Halilintar berkaca-kaca. Tahu maut sudah di depan mata. Dan dirinya sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berjuang. Pedangnya masih tergenggam di tangan kanan, tetapi pada akhirnya ia tak mampu bangkit. Halilintar mulai berpikir, inilah akhirnya. Hanya satu penyesalannya, tidak mampu melindungi Taufan.

"Maafkan aku ..."

Halilintar berbisik lirih, bergetar. Kemudian dipejamkannya mata. Menanti takdir yang siap menjemput. Sementara telinganya menangkap suara misil yang ditembakkan.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

 _"Tanah Pelindung!"_

 _Eh?_

Seiring suara ledakan, Halilintar membuka mata perlahan. Bisa dirasakannya tanah bergetar, tetapi dirinya masih utuh. Dan di hadapannya kini, sesosok tubuh berdiri tegak membelakanginya. Dengan pakaian yang didominasi warna hitam serta topi berwarna senada yang dipakai terbalik. Kedua tangannya terbalut sarung tangan dari batuan magma hitam, yang selalu dipakainya ketika bertempur.

"Hali! Kamu nggak apa-apa?!" pemuda yang baru datang itu berseru. Roket-roket peledak Mukalakus masih menggempur dinding elemen tanah yang tercipta di hadapannya.

"Gempa ...?"

Halilintar berusaha bangkit sekali lagi, tetapi akhirnya hanya mampu berlutut.

"Halilintar!"

Dua suara memasuki pendengaran Halilintar. Ia menoleh ke kiri, lalu menemukan sosok Yaya dan Ochobot yang terbang menghampirinya.

"Kalian ..." Kelegaan mulai memenuhi dada Halilintar. Harapannya tumbuh kembali.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu!" seru Yaya.

"Taufan menghubungi Gempa beberapa waktu lalu," sambung Ochobot. "Sinyalnya berasal dari pulau ini, tapi aku tak bisa melacak posisi tepatnya. Sepertinya ada yang melakukan _jamming_ * di seluruh Pulau Terapung."

"Karena itulah, kami lama menemukanmu," kata Yaya lagi. "Kami harus menyusuri tempat luas ini secara manual."

Halilintar mencerna semua informasi dengan cepat. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya, tetapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Pemuda itu menatap Ochobot, yang ia tahu memiliki kemampuan teleportasi. Asal ada robot kuning mungil itu, Taufan bisa diselamatkan!

"Ochobot, tolong bawa Taufan ke rumah sakit," katanya. "Sekarang!"

"Eh?"

"Dia ada di sana!" Halilintar menunjuk ke arah yang berseberangan, cukup jauh dari mereka.

Yaya—juga Ochobot—tampak kaget ketika melihat kondisi Taufan yang tak sadarkan diri. "Taufan kenapa—?"

"Cepatlah! Dia terluka parah!" Halilintar memotong. "Yaya, titip adikku. Biar aku dan Gempa yang mengalihkan perhatian Mukalakus."

"Baiklah." Yaya barusan juga seperti ingin bicara banyak, tetapi ia segera pergi bersama Ochobot.

Sementara itu, ledakan yang menggempur pertahanan Gempa akhirnya berhenti.

"Hali, kumpulkan dulu tenagamu," tiba-tiba Gempa berkata, mengejutkan sang kakak. "Aku maju duluan!"

Sebelum Halilintar sempat bereaksi, Gempa berlari ke depan hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan si robot hijau raksasa.

 _"Golem Tanah!"_

Gempa memanggil raksasa batu ciptaannya. Lantas pasang kuda-kuda siap bertempur, layaknya petinju. Sang golem pun melakukan gerakan yang sama persis. Mukalakus menyerang duluan dengan sebuah pukulan. Ditangkis dan dibalas oleh golem milik Gempa, sehingga keduanya lalu beradu tinju.

Tanpa disadari Gempa, mata Mukalakus mendadak terfokus kepada sesuatu jauh di belakangnya. Lantas, di sela-sela pergulatannya dengan si golem tanah, robot itu mendadak menembakkan lasernya!

Gempa yang terkejut, masih sempat mendorong badan besi Mukalakus sedikit ke kiri. Dalam sepersekian detik sebelumnya, dia telah menyadari arah serangan Mukalakus tadi adalah di mana Taufan berada.

"Yaya! Ochobot!"

Halilintar yang meneriakkan kedua nama itu. Dilihatnya, jalur tembakan laser yang meleset, ternyata malah memelesat tepat ke arah mereka. Beruntung, Yaya cukup sigap. Tahu-tahu, ia sudah terbang ke atas dengan membawa Ochobot di pelukannya. Tembakan laser pun akhirnya hanya mengenai tanah kosong.

Namun, krisis belum berakhir sampai di situ. Yaya tak menyadari, ada sosok besar tiba-tiba sudah terbang melayang di belakangnya. Ialah Mega Probe—berpenumpang Adu Du—yang langsung merebut Ochobot dari tangan gadis berhijab itu. Yaya terkesiap, lantas berbalik. Hanya untuk menerima sebuah pukulan telak yang menjatuhkannya ke bumi!

"Yaya!"

Halilintar berlari secepat kilat, dan berhasil menahan tubuh Yaya sebelum benar-benar menabrak tanah. Namun, Adu Du dan Mega Probe telah pergi dengan membawa Ochobot. Hanya suara sayup-sayup Ochobot yang masih terdengar, meminta pertolongan. Halilintar menggeretakkan rahang, bersiap untuk mengejar.

"Halilintar!" Yaya berseru sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar berlari pergi. "Biar aku saja yang mengejar mereka. Kamu tetaplah di sini, bantu Gempa dan jaga Taufan."

"Tapi—"

"Percayakan padaku!" Yaya memotong kalimat Halilintar. Dalam sedetik singkat, iris _ruby_ dan _hazel_ bertemu, lantas saling sepakat untuk berbagi tugas. Detik berikutnya, Yaya sudah terbang memelesat mengejar Ochobot.

Sementara itu, Gempa sendirian beradu pukulan melawan Mukalakus, melalui golem miliknya. Sang pengendali tanah masih kesulitan mengimbangi robot raksasa itu. Namun, ia menyadari, gerakan Mukalakus melambat setelah melepaskan tembakan laser.

DHUAG! DHUAG!

Dua pukulan keras menghantam golem tanah, yang juga berdampak pada Gempa. Keduanya terdorong mundur. Masih berusaha bertahan, tetapi Mukalakus kembali menyarangkan pukulan ketiga yang jauh lebih keras!

Golem tanah Gempa hancur, tak mampu menahan momentum** tumbukan. Belum cukup sampai di situ, Mukalakus menyambung dengan satu tinju lagi, kali ini mengincar Gempa.

DHUAG!

Tinju raksasa beradu dengan sarung tangan Gempa. Membuat pemuda itu langsung terlempar ke belakang.

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

Gempa hanya sempat mendengar seruan itu. Dan tahu-tahu, sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut sudah menahan punggungnya. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa Halilintar sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Bertahanlah, Gempa!" kata Halilintar, sementara matanya terus menatap waspada ke arah musuh. "Gerakan robot itu terus melambat. Aku rasa, energinya semakin menipis."

Gempa menegakkan tubuh kembali. Kedua iris keemasannya pun tak melepaskan fokus dari musuh. Saat itulah, ia melihat Mukalakus seperti bersiap melepaskan tembakan laser lagi.

Baik Gempa maupun Halilintar sama-sama menyadari, target tembakan itu adalah Taufan. Gempa segera berlari, lantas menempatkan diri di jalur tembakan.

 _"Golem Kristal!"_

Kali ini, Gempa memanggil makhluk raksasa yang terbuat dari semacam kristal kehijauan. Lebih kuat daripada Golem Tanah, membuat Gempa percaya diri menggunakan kedua lengan makhluk itu untuk menahan tembakan laser.

 _"Uuukh!_ Kenapa ... dia terus-menerus mengincar Taufan?!" Gempa masih berusaha menahan tembakan laser yang lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. "Tadi Adu Du bersama Probe, 'kan? Lalu siapa yang mengendarai Mukalakus?"

"Nggak ada. Dia menggunakan AI," sahut Halilintar. "Adu Du memberi perintah padanya untuk ... melenyapkan Taufan. Dia nggak akan berhenti sampai perintah itu berhasil dilaksanakan."

Gempa mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang berbalut batuan hitam. "Kalau begitu, kita buat dia berhenti bergerak!"

Halilintar mengangguk sepakat. Ia lalu memanggil satu pedang petir merah lagi, melengkapi sebilah yang sejak tadi masih digenggamnya di tangan kanan.

 _"Hujan Halilintar!"_ sang penguasa petir berseru.

Disatukannya kedua pedang, lantas dilemparkannya jauh-jauh ke langit. Tepat di atas Mukalakus. Angkasa menggelap, seiring mendung yang mendadak bergulung. Suara bergemuruh mengiringi kilat merah yang mulai menari-nari di awan. Kemudian sesuatu turun ke bumi. Bukan air hujan, melainkan ratusan Pedang Halilintar.

Mukalakus yang masih 'adu kuat' dengan Golem Kristal milik Gempa, tidak sempat menghindar. Alih-alih, ia menghentikan tembakan laser. Lantas memusatkan tenaga untuk membentuk perisai energi berbentuk setengah kubah, melingkupi tubuhnya dari atas kepala.

Sementara itu, Gempa pun bersiap. Ia menunggu sampai Hujan Halilintar mereda, baru mulai bergerak lagi mendekati musuh. Saat serangan Halilintar itu berhenti, golemnya telah sampai tepat di depan Mukalakus, dan langsung melepaskan pukulan!

Mukalakus sukses terlempar ke belakang hingga terhempas di tanah. Halilintar sudah bersedia di dekat situ. Ia melompat ke atas tubuh Mukalakus dengan tombak di tangan. Ditancapkannya senjata elemen itu ke celah bagian kokpit, lantas dialirkannya energi listrik berkekuatan luar biasa.

Sebagai penutup, Golem Kristal mendekat, lalu melompat sedikit sebagai ancang-ancang. Halilintar menyingkir ke sisi Gempa dengan Gerakan Kilat. Tepat waktu sebelum tinju Golem Kristal menghantam tubuh robot hijau itu dengan telak dan keras!

BRAK!

Golem Kristal mundur selangkah. Gempa—bersama Halilintar—menatap waspada ke arah musuh. Robot hijau raksasa itu masih bergerak lambat, terpatah-patah. Sebagian tubuh besinya telah hancur berkat pukulan keras Golem Kristal. Begitu pun, masih tampak kilatan-kilatan kecil listrik merah di beberapa bagiannya. Hanya beberapa detik, Mukalakus akhirnya berhenti bergerak.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Apa ... kita menang?" Gempa bertanya tak yakin.

Halilintar mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa."

Keduanya masih diam bersiaga sampai semenit kemudian. Saat yakin musuh benar-benar sudah kalah, Gempa baru merasa aman untuk melepaskan sarung tangannya, lantas mengembalikannya ke tanah. Begitu pula dengan golem miliknya.

Sementara itu, Halilintar yang berdiri di samping sang adik pun melenyapkan tombak elemen petir di tangannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berharap bahaya benar-benar sudah lewat. Namun, baru dua detik berselang, pandangannya mengabur tiba-tiba.

"Hali?!"

BRUK.

Gempa sangat terkejut ketika melihat Halilintar tiba-tiba limbung. Untunglah, posisinya sangat dekat, sehingga masih sempat menahan tubuh sang kakak sebelum benar-benar roboh ke tanah. Pemuda itu duduk bersimpuh, sementara Halilintar tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

"Hali?! Hali, bangun! Kamu kenapa?!"

Gempa yang panik, mencoba menyadarkan Halilintar, tetapi sia-sia. Baru kemudian, ia mencoba memeriksa detak jantung serta kondisi kakak sulungnya dengan lebih teliti. Dari situ dia menyadari, helaan napas dan denyut jantung Halilintar semakin tenang. Seperti tertidur.

 _Pasti dia kelelahan._

Pemikiran itu membuat Gempa lebih tenang. Dia lalu melirik jauh ke belakang, tempat di mana Taufan masih terbaring pingsan. Lalu sepasang iris keemasannya kembali menatap Halilintar di pelukannya.

"Taufan ... Hali ...," pemuda itu berbisik dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bertahanlah ..."

Gempa berusaha menguatkan hati, meskipun saat ini dirinya dilanda kecemasan luar biasa. Pemuda itu bermaksud membawa Halilintar ke dekat Taufan. Namun, belum sempat ia melakukannya, Halilintar sudah terbangun kembali.

"Hali ...?" Gempa memanggil pelan ketika kakaknya membuka mata. "Syukurlah ... kamu sudah sadar ..."

"Gempa ..." Halilintar berusaha duduk. Gempa membantunya. "Aku ... kenapa?"

"Mungkin kamu kecapekan," sahut Gempa.

Halilintar tidak menyahut lagi. Namun, kemudian, tiba-tiba ia tersentak.

"Taufan!"

Mengabaikan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit dan lelah, Halilintar bergegas bangkit. Matanya menemukan keberadaan Taufan dalam sekejap. Berlarilah ia hingga sampai di dekat sang adik.

 _Bruk._

Halilintar menjatuhkan diri di sisi kanan Taufan, membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh bersimpuh. Gempa pun mengikuti Halilintar, lantas ikut duduk di samping kiri kakak keduanya. Saat itulah, ia baru melihat kondisi Taufan dari dekat. Dadanya sontak berdesir tajam ketika menyadari jaket Taufan ternoda rembesan darah yang telah mengering.

Sementara itu, Halilintar berusaha menguatkan diri. Dengan tangan bergetar samar, disingkapkannya pakaian Taufan sedikit, guna memeriksa luka di perut sang adik. Bekas rembesan darah di perban juga sudah mengering. Setidaknya Halilintar bisa sedikit menarik napas lega.

"Pendarahannya sudah berhenti," Halilintar berkata untuk menenangkan Gempa, sekaligus menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Gempa mengangguk pelan, masih terlihat cemas. Saat itulah, matanya menangkap gerakan kecil di wajah Taufan. Semakin jelas, hingga diiringi rintihan pelan. Halilintar pun menyadari hal yang sama. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Taufan perlahan, menyandarkannya ke dalam pelukan. Sementara, Gempa menggenggam lembut tangan kiri kakak keduanya itu.

Kedua mata Taufan terbuka pelan-pelan. Iris safir itu menangkap wajah-wajah familier yang menatapnya cemas.

"Gem ... pa ...," pemuda itu berucap lirih, masih tampak menahan sakit.

"Taufan," Gempa berkata lembut. Dirasakannya Taufan balas menggenggam tangannya, meskipun lemah. "Aku di sini."

Taufan hanya tersenyum tipis, lantas mengalihkan pandang kepada saudaranya yang satu lagi.

"Taufan ...," Halilintar hanya mampu mengucapkan satu nama itu, sebelum tenggorokannya tercekat. Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin dikatakannya. Namun, pada saat yang sama, ia merasa kata-kata penyesalannya takkan berarti apa-apa saat ini.

"Ha ... li ..." Taufan menatap kakaknya sambil tertawa lemah. "Kukira ... aku bermimpi ... Hali ... memanggil ... namaku ... lagi ... _Uukh—?!"_

Taufan merintih tiba-tiba dengan mata terpejam rapat. Napasnya pun kembali tersengal.

"Taufan!" Gempa berseru cemas.

"Taufan!" Halilintar pun tak kalah khawatirnya. "Sudahlah ... jangan bicara lagi. Simpan tenagamu ..."

Sekali lagi, Taufan membuka matanya yang menyorot sayu. Kata-katanya tak terucap, tertelan kesakitan. Akan tetapi, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bicara. Seolah takut setelah ini takkan ada kesempatan lain lagi.

"Maafkan ... aku ..." Lirih sekali kalimat singkat Taufan, tetapi Halilintar dan Gempa bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Bodoh ... Kenapa minta maaf?" Halilintar sudah hampir menangis, tetapi mati-matian ditahannya. Tidak. Taufan tidak boleh melihatnya lemah di saat seperti ini. "Aku ... Akulah ... yang harusnya minta maaf ..."

Taufan hanya diam menatap sang kakak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Namun, kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum. Tipis dan tulus. Sambil terus memandang Halilintar, kedua mata Taufan perlahan terpejam.

"Taufan?" Halilintar memanggil lirih dengan suara bergetar. Namun, sang adik tidak merespon. "Hei ... Buka matamu ... Jangan bercanda! Taufan?!"

Tubuh itu bergeming di dalam pelukan Halilintar. Wajahnya tampak begitu pias, tetapi damai. Seolah sudah tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi.

"Ini nggak lucu, Taufan ... Taufan!" Halilintar kembali berseru sia-sia.

Kemudian, dengan tangan bergetar, diperiksanya embusan napas dari bawah hidung Taufan. Pemuda itu agak panik ketika tak merasakan apa pun. Ia lalu beralih memeriksa denyut jantung sang adik. Dan saat itulah, hawa dingin entah dari mana menjalari tubuhnya.

 _Tidak ada detak sama sekali._

Sementara itu, Gempa yang sejak tadi terus menggenggam tangan kiri Taufan, sudah lebih dulu berinisiatif memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan sang kakak. Sama seperti Halilintar, pemuda itu langsung dihantam kenyataan pahit yang begitu menyesakkan. Ia menatap Halilintar setengah kosong, hanya untuk menemui ekspresi menyayat hati.

Halilintar tampak begitu terpukul. Meski begitu ia tak mau menyerah. Dibaringkannya tubuh Taufan ke tanah yang terlapis rerumputan. Lalu, terus mengusahakan apa pun yang ia bisa. Napas buatan, _CPR_ ***, semuanya. Meskipun rasanya seperti berusaha memeluk angin. Semenit lewat tanpa hasil, tetapi Halilintar tidak berhenti.

"... Sudah ..." Gempa tak mampu menahan kesedihannya lagi. Air matanya mulai jatuh, dan semakin deras. "Hali ... Sudah ... Taufan sudah nggak ada ..."

Halilintar masih menekan-nekankan kedua telapak tangannya ke dada sang adik. Tak putus harapan bila hela napas dan detak jantung itu akan kembali.

"Taufan ... kau bilang ingin baikan denganku, 'kan? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai ..." Halilintar berusaha menahan getaran di dalam suaranya. "Kumohon ... kembalilah!"

Di sisi kiri Taufan, Gempa terisak pelan. Jujur, beberapa saat sebelumnya, ia juga masih berharap Taufan akan membuka matanya kembali. Namun, ia tahu, cepat atau lambat dirinya harus berdamai dengan kenyataan. Begitu pula Halilintar. Dan Gempa takut, sekarang ini kakak sulungnya sedang menyakiti diri sendiri.

"Sudah ... cukup ..." Gempa menunduk dalam-dalam. Tangan Taufan yang digenggamnya masih terasa hangat. Akan tetapi, dia tahu, itu tidak akan lama lagi. "Hali ... sudah ... Kasihan Taufan ..."

Halilintar tersentak. Segala gerakannya terhenti demi mendengar tangisan Gempa. Pemuda itu merasa hampa. Dadanya sesak, berat. Dipandangnya wajah Taufan dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kenapa ... Taufan ..." Halilintar meratap lemah. Kedua tangannya masih di atas jantung Taufan yang tanpa denyut. Mengepal perlahan, gemetar. Sebelum ia memukulkan kepalan kanannya. Pelan saja.

" ... Nggak ... Ini nggak mungkin ... Nggak mungkin ... Taufan ..."

Ratapan Halilintar semakin pilu. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. Dipanggilnya nama Taufan berkali-kali. Dalam keputusasaannya, tanpa sadar pemuda itu kembali memukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke dada kiri Taufan, disertai kilatan kecil listrik merah.

 _Sia-sia._

Halilintar tahu, dia sudah kehilangan hal yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya. Yang takkan kembali lagi, meski sedalam apa pun ia meratap dan menyesal. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Dan sekarang Halilintar baru benar-benar paham kalimat itu, dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan.

 _Seandainya ..._

Seandainya dia tidak mengabaikan Taufan. Andai saja dia tidak menolak anak itu, yang mati-matian berusaha mendekatinya. Kalau saja dia tidak menyakiti Taufan dengan sengaja, hanya untuk membuatnya menjauh.

 _Kenapa ...?_

Kenapa semua yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini adalah kesedihan Taufan? Wajahnya yang kecewa. Matanya yang selalu menahan tangis. Bibirnya yang dihiasi senyum terpaksa.

Sungguh, Halilintar merasa dirinya benar-benar kakak yang jahat. _Sangat_ jahat.

Apa karena itu, Tuhan menghukumnya? Apakah itu sebabnya, Yang Maha Kuasa mengambil adik yang telah disia-siakannya? Ya ... Mungkin sekarang Taufan sudah lebih bahagia di sana, tidak lagi harus meladeni kakak yang tidak becus dan egois seperti dirinya.

Tapi ... _kenapa sakit sekali rasanya?_

Dalam detik-detik singkat itu, hati dan pikiran Halilintar dipenuhi kepedihan yang menyesakkan. Sedangkan dia tak bisa menangis. Dia berpikir dirinya tidak punya hak untuk menangis. Akan tetapi, rasa sesak itu sudah tak sanggup lagi ditanggungnya. Dadanya sakit. Rasanya seperti mau meledak.

Kemudian, walau tahu akan sia-sia, Halilintar meneriakkan semua beban itu ke langit.

 _"AAAAAAAAAARGH—!"_

.

.

* * *

Keterangan:

* _jamming_ , adalah interferensi terhadap sinyal radio atau radar dengan tujuan mengganggu komunikasi jarak jauh atau penginderaan wilayah tertentu

** momentum (dalam fisika), adalah besaran yang berkaitan dengan benda yang besarnya sama dengan hasil kali (darab) massa benda yang bergerak itu dan kecepatan geraknya

*** _CPR_ atau _Cardiopulmonary_ _resuscitation_ atau resusitasi jantung paru, adalah prosedur darurat dengan mengkombinasikan penekanan pada bagian dada, sering dibarengi dengan pemberian napas buatan, bertujuan mengembalikan sirkulasi darah dan jalan udara di dalam tubuh.

Biasanya, napas buatan diberikan jika napas telah terhenti selama 10 detik. Sama halnya dengan CPR, diberikan apabila nadi di bagian leher sudah tidak terasa lagi denyutnya dalam 10 detik. CPR dapat pula disertai kejutan listrik ringan, dengan tujuan menstimulasi/memicu denyut jantung.

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, semuanya~! Sehat-sehat, 'kan? :")

Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf karena Sabtu lalu LCK gagal _update_ , gara-gara _author_ -nya sakit. *bow*

Nah! Sabtu ini _alhamdulillah_ bisa _update_ lagi. Masih di _arc_ Halilintar, yang juga merupakan _arc_ terakhir. Nulis _arc_ Halilintar, jujur, berasa beraat banget. Seperti yang kalian lihat, Halilintar di sini sangat _self-blaming_ alias suka menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ditambah sifat pendiamnya, jadi _stress_ sendiri.

Sebenarnya, ada cerita di balik itu. Ingat pas BoBoiBoy kena Pistol Emosi Y di musim 2? Waktu menghadapi keadaan yang nggak menguntungkan, lantas berpecah tiga, mereka jadi pesimistis. Tanah cenderung 'menyalahkan' keadaan, Angin 'menyalahkan' orang lain, dan Petir 'menyalahkan' diri sendiri. Sedikit banyak, sifat Gempa, Taufan, dan Halilintar di LCK ini, ambil referensi dari situ.

Oke deh, cukup obrolannya sebelum _Author's Note_ ini tambah panjang. :-p *plak*

Btw~pembaca sadar nggak sih, kalau tadi belum ada tulisan _'Bersambung ...'_? Hehe ... Silakan lanjut dikit di bawah~ ( _uuh_ ... nggak tega saya sama Taufan) TTATT

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **16.09.2017**

* * *

.

.

Teriakan Halilintar masih terngiang di telinga Gempa, bahkan ketika sang kakak sudah tertunduk membisu. Andai Gempa bisa melihat wajah yang tersembunyi di balik topi itu, dia akan melihat ekspresi yang belum pernah disaksikannya. Kedua mata yang nyaris kosong. Wajah yang tersiksa duka. Ditambah tubuh yang lesu, seolah separuh nyawanya telah hilang di udara.

Sementara, Gempa sendiri tak mampu menghentikan isak tangis. Sebagaimana air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Dia memang mendorong Halilintar untuk menerima kenyataan, seperti yang dibisikkannya berkali-kali kepada hatinya sendiri. Namun, nyatanya, sampai detik ini pun, ia masih merasa semuanya seperti mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang akan hilang bila dirinya terbangun.

 _Set._

Di tengah detik-detik memilukan itu, Gempa mendadak tersentak. Tangannya yang sejak tadi masih menggenggam tangan Taufan, tiba-tiba merasakan gerakan samar dari jemari sang kakak. Ia pun cepat-cepat menatap wajah Taufan, tetapi tak ada yang berubah. Tangannya pun tak merasakan gerakan apa pun lagi.

Penasaran, dicobanya memeriksa pergelangan tangan kiri Taufan, dengan harap-harap cemas. Sampai beberapa detik, pemuda itu tak merasakan apa-apa. Kemudian, ada yang bergerak, meski hanya satu denyutan lemah.

"Hali—"

Seruan Gempa terhenti sejenak ketika matanya malah menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Tangan kanan Halilintar yang terkepal gemetar di atas dada kiri Taufan, satu-dua kali diselimuti percikan kecil listrik merah.

Gempa menyadari Halilintar sama sekali tak merespon. Masih dengan dada berdebar-debar, ia meraih bahu kakak sulungnya, lantas diguncangkannya sedikit.

"Hali!" serunya dengan mata yang kembali berbinar oleh harapan kecil. Kali ini Halilintar bereaksi, lalu mengangkat wajah perlahan. "Hali! Tanganmu—"

Halilintar mengikuti tatapan Gempa yang mengarah ke dada kiri Taufan. Ia tersentak pelan saat melihat kilatan kecil di tangannya. Diangkatnya tangan yang masih gemetaran itu. Dikepalkannya lebih erat hingga kilatan listrik merah menghilang.

"Hali! Tadi jari Taufan bergerak!" Seruan Gempa membuat Halilintar kembali tersentak. "Waktu kuperiksa, nadinya berdenyut lagi!"

Mata Halilintar yang tadinya kosong, kembali bercahaya, walau masih suram. Cepat-cepat diperiksanya pembuluh nadi di leher Taufan, untuk membuktikan kata-kata Gempa. Dia harus menunggu beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya bisa merasakan denyut kehidupan di sana.

"Ta-Taufan?" Halilintar mencoba memanggil penuh harap. "Taufan ... Kau bisa dengar suaraku?"

Tidak ada respon. Namun, jemari Halilintar yang sejak tadi masih merasai nadi sang adik, menyadari bahwa sedikit demi sedikit denyut itu menguat.

"Aku ... Aku akan cari Ochobot dan Yaya!"

Tiba-tiba Gempa bangkit. Dia sudah mau beranjak pergi, tetapi Halilintar menahannya.

"Tunggu, Gempa! Kamu mau cari ke mana?"

Gempa menggeleng dengan raut wajah tak yakin. "Ke mana saja."

"Jangan gegabah!" Sekali lagi, Halilintar menahan langkah adiknya. "Tenanglah dulu. Bisa berbahaya kalau kita semakin terpencar lebih dari ini."

"Tapi ..."

Gempa yang hendak membantah, langsung menyadari kebenaran kata-kata kakaknya. Ia pun menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Lantas terpikir untuk mencoba sistem komunikasi Jam Kuasa sekali lagi.

Halilintar hanya diam memerhatikan. Dari gerak-gerik adik bungsunya, sepertinya usaha kali ini pun tidak berhasil.

"Masih gangguan," ujar Gempa sambil menghela napas kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mencari mereka. Aku bisa bergerak lebih cepat." Halilintar menambahkan kalimat terakhir tadi karena Gempa tampaknya akan membantah. "Kamu tetap di sini. Jaga Taufan—"

"Halilintar! Gempa!"

Baru saja Halilintar hendak berdiri, seruan itu tiba-tiba terdengar. Suara Yaya dan Ochobot! Halilintar dan Gempa menoleh. Tampak Yaya terbang mendekat sambil memeluk Ochobot.

"Yaya! Ochobot! Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Halilintar ketika Yaya mendarat ringan di dekat mereka.

"Iya," Yaya menyahut singkat sambil melepaskan Ochobot. "Siapa tadi yang berteriak? Ada apa?"

Halilintar dan Gempa saling pandang sejenak, menyadari yang dimaksud Yaya pastilah teriakan Halilintar yang menyangka sudah kehilangan Taufan untuk selamanya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," sahut Halilintar akhirnya. Pemuda itu lantas menatap robot kuning mungil yang barusan melayang ke sisi Taufan. "Ochobot, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Ochobot terbang menjauh sedikit. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, ia sudah membuka sebuah portal teleportasi.

"Aku sudah mengatur koordinatnya, tepat di depan Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis," jelas Ochobot.

Halilintar memandang Gempa. Keduanya mengangguk pelan, bersiap untuk membawa Taufan.

"Ayo!"

.

.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Halilintar (3 of 3)

**Halilintar: Layaknya Cahaya Kecil**

 **-Part 3 of 3-**

.

 _"Suster, bagaimana keadaan cucu saya?"_

 _"Sabar, Pak. Pasien sedang ditangani oleh dokter IGD."_

.

.

 _"Saat ini pasien memerlukan transfusi darah, tapi stok golongan darah AB di sini sedang kosong. Apakah di antara keluarga ada yang bergolongan darah sama?"_

 _"Ambil darah saya, Dokter!"_

 _"Saya juga, Dok. Kami bertiga kembar. Golongan darah kami sama."_

 _"Baik. Adik berdua, silakan ikut saya."_

.

.

 _"Dengan keluarga Taufan?"_

 _"Ya, Dok? Kami keluarganya. Bagaimana keadaan Taufan sekarang?"_

 _"Tim Dokter sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."_

 _"M-Maksudnya ...?"_

 _"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan ..."_

.

.

* * *

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Drama. Elemental Siblings. Teen!Characters. Halilintar-centric.**_

* * *

.

.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan ..."

Halilintar memucat ketika mendengar kata-kata dokter wanita seumuran orangtuanya itu. Lututnya lemas seketika, dan ia tiba-tiba merasa sulit bernapas. Andai tak ingat ada Tok Aba di situ, mungkin dia tidak akan mampu menguatkan diri. Sang kakek sudah cukup khawatir dan sedih memikirkan Taufan. Mana boleh dia menambah lagi beban beliau?

"Kita harus menunggu sampai Taufan sadar." Halilintar tersentak saat dokter itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Untuk sementara, Taufan belum bisa dijenguk. Tim dokter masih harus terus memantau kondisinya sampai benar-benar stabil."

"Maksud Dokter, Taufan ...?" Gempa berkata, mewakili Halilintar yang tak mampu bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Taufan masih kritis," dokter itu menjawab. "Dan beberapa jam ke depan, akan jadi saat-saat yang sangat menentukan."

"Kritis ...?" Gempa kembali berkata. Kecemasan jelas tersirat di wajahnya.

"Dokter," Tok Aba ikut bicara. "Tolong selamatkan cucu saya."

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik." Dokter itu berkata dengan nada menenangkan. "Keluarga bisa membantu dengan doa."

Dokter itu masih bicara sebentar dengan Gempa dan Tok Aba, tetapi Halilintar sudah tidak mendengarkan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan ketika Yaya membimbingnya untuk duduk, pemuda itu hanya menurut, antara sadar dan tidak.

"Halilintar? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Suara lembut Yaya akhirnya mampu menarik kesadaran Halilintar kembali. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dan melihat Yaya sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Pemuda itu seolah baru sadar dirinya ada di mana. Ya, ini adalah Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis. Dia sekarang ada di depan ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat tempat Taufan dirawat. Hanya dia dan Yaya yang duduk di deretan bangku yang tersedia tepat di depan ruang IGD. Sedangkan Gempa, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot, masih ada di depan pintu ruangan itu. Halilintar sudah tidak melihat dokter wanita tadi, mungkin sudah masuk lagi ke dalam.

"Hali ... wajahmu pucat sekali!" Tiba-tiba Gempa mendekat, lantas ikut duduk di samping kiri kakaknya. "Kamu sakit? Ja ... Jangan-jangan ... kamu terluka?!"

Halilintar cepat-cepat menggeleng, tak ingin kecemasan adiknya bertambah tanpa alasan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Halilintar lirih.

Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencari kelegaan. Saat itu juga, dia baru sadar, tubuhnya yang sejak tadi dijalari hawa dingin, kini sudah kembali menghangat. Detak jantungnya pun berangsur normal, seiring kecemasan yang mulai terangkat.

"Jangan bohong," kata Gempa. "Kalau sakit, bilang."

Halilintar hanya menggeleng. Gempa menatap kakaknya dengan kening berkerut. Memang tidak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, wajah Halilintar jelas terlihat letih dan cemas. Gempa berinisiatif menggenggam kedua tangan sang kakak yang tertaut. Pemuda beriris keemasan itu langsung tersentak kaget.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali!" kata Gempa. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangan melingkupi tangan Halilintar yang gemetaran, ingin memberinya kehangatan.

Halilintar menunduk dalam-dalam, hingga wajahnya tersembunyi di balik lidah topi. Dibiarkannya rasa hangat dari tangan Gempa, tersalur ke tangannya, lalu menyebar lebih luas. Namun, gemetar di tubuhnya masih tersisa.

"Gempa ...," tiba-tiba Halilintar berkata. Pelan dan bergetar. "Aku ... Aku ini ... mungkin pembawa sial, ya ...?"

Gempa tercenung. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Halilintar masih gemetar di genggamannya. Begitu pula kepedihan mendalam di dalam kalimat yang baru saja terucap.

"Hali ..." Untuk sesaat, Gempa benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Hei ... Itu sama sekali nggak benar—"

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya! Tanganku ini ... sudah berkali-kali menyakiti kalian!" Halilintar mulai membiarkan emosinya naik ke permukaan. "Dan Taufan ... Dia selalu terluka kalau berada di dekatku! Aku ... Padahal aku terus menyakitinya ... tapi kenapa dia tetap saja mendekat ...?"

Halilintar mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Kepalanya pun tertunduk semakin dalam. Gempa terdiam di sisi sang kakak. Tahu apa pun yang diucapkannya sekarang tak akan bisa menghibur Halilintar.

Sementara itu, Tok Aba yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua cucunya sejak tadi, perlahan mendekat. Yaya menyingkir ke dekat Ochobot, sehingga Tok Aba bisa duduk di sebelah Halilintar.

"Halilintar ..."

Panggilan lembut Tok Aba membuat Halilintar tersentak. Ia mengangkat wajah, dan mendapati sang kakek tiba-tiba sudah duduk di dekatnya.

"Nak, dengarkan Atok," Tok Aba berkata lagi, masih dengan nada penuh kasih sayang yang sama. "Tidak ada yang namanya 'pembawa sial'. Semua yang terjadi di dunia ini, sudah kehendak Sang Pencipta. Termasuk apa yang menimpa Taufan sekarang."

"Tapi ... Atok ..." Halilintar menatap kakeknya dengan tatapan nanar. "Taufan terluka gara-gara aku ... Semua ini salahku ..."

Tok Aba menggeleng, lantas memeluk cucu pertamanya. Halilintar terkejut, tetapi tidak menolak. Alih-alih, ia memejamkan mata. Pelukan sang kakek selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Halilintar," ujar Tok Aba. "Atok tahu, kau sangat menyayangi Taufan dan Gempa. Kau selalu memikirkan kebahagiaan adik-adikmu. Dan kau selalu melindungi mereka."

"Tapi, aku ... aku tidak bisa melindungi Taufan—"

Ucapan Halilintar terputus. Akhirnya ia membalas pelukan sang kakek. Berusaha keras menahan tangis yang menyesakkan dadanya. Sementara, Tok Aba hanya diam sambil mengusap-usap punggung cucunya.

"Atok ...," Halilintar berkata lagi. Lirih, nyaris berbisik. "Kalau ... Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Taufan ... aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri ..."

 _Set._

Tiba-tiba Gempa ikut memeluk kakak sulungnya. Halilintar hanya tersentak kecil, tetapi lagi-lagi membiarkannya.

"Taufan itu kuat," kata Gempa. "Kita harus yakin, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Halilintar terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia lantas melepaskan pelukannya, dan menegakkan tubuh kembali.

"Kamu benar, Gempa," kata Halilintar kemudian. "Maafkan aku."

"Betul, betul." Tok Aba tersenyum tipis. "Berdoalah untuk Taufan. Jangan putus asa."

Halilintar mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Masih terlihat sedih. Hanya sedetik, senyum itu mendadak terhapus. Digantikan oleh ekspresi dan tatapan yang kosong tiba-tiba.

 _Bruk._

"Hali!?"

Halilintar masih mendengar seruan cemas Gempa, sementara ia merasakan tubuhnya mendadak lemas kehilangan tenaga. Pandangannya pun berkunang-kunang. Mengabur, seiring kesadaran yang menipis. Samar-samar, ia masih bisa merasakan Gempa yang menahan tubuhnya. Memeluk dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

Lalu, semuanya jadi gelap.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Saat membuka mata kembali—setelah entah berapa lama waktu berlalu—Halilintar mendapati dirinya sudah berbaring di kasur yang empuk. Bau khas rumah sakit sudah tak lagi memenuhi indra penciumannya. Bahkan dia sangat mengenali tempat di mana dirinya berada saat ini.

Kamarnya sendiri.

 _Kenapa aku ada di sini?_ Begitu pikirnya. Dia bangun, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Baru saja ia hendak beranjak, pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan.

"Hali, sudah bangun?" Gempa yang barusan membuka pintu, hanya berdiri di ambangnya. "Kebetulan, aku hampir selesai masak—"

"Kenapa kita di rumah?" Halilintar menyela.

Gempa menghela napas pelan. "Kamu pingsan di rumah sakit. Tapi kata dokter nggak ada yang serius, cuma kelelahan. Dan mungkin juga ... efek sehabis donor darah. Karena itu, Atok menyuruh kita pulang supaya bisa istirahat."

"Kamu yang membawaku sampai ke sini?"

"Hehe ... Ochobot yang mengantar kita pakai teleportasi. Habis itu, dia kembali lagi ke rumah sakit, menemani Atok."

"Ooh ..."

Halilintar melihat jam dinding di atas meja belajar. Sudah hampir Maghrib. Padahal seingatnya, waktu di rumah sakit tadi dia dan Gempa baru saja menunaikan salat Ashar di mushola.

Berarti, dirinya sudah tidur cukup lama.

"Lebih baik kamu mandi dulu," Gempa memecah keheningan. "Nanti kita Maghrib berjamaah, ya! Habis itu, baru makan malam. Kita balik ke rumah sakit setelah Isya', biar bisa gantian sama Atok buat jagain Taufan."

"Tapi—"

"Ngobrolnya nanti aja sambil makan."

Halilintar hanya mendesah pelan. Nada bicara Gempa sejak tadi seperti memerintah tanpa bisa dibantah. "... Baiklah."

Waktu seperti berlari bagi Halilintar setelah itu. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah duduk di meja makan, kali ini hanya bersama Gempa. Sepi juga rasanya. Tidak ada Tok Aba dan Ochobot. Tidak ada Taufan yang biasanya tak bisa diam.

"Hali ... dimakan, dong ... Aku 'kan sudah capek-capek masak," kata Gempa tiba-tiba.

Memang, sejak tadi Halilintar hanya diam sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Baru sesuap yang masuk ke perutnya. Setelah itu, dia seperti tidak berselera sama sekali untuk makan.

"Aku nggak lapar—"

"Jangan pakai alasan itu!" potong Gempa. "Kamu sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga di pertarungan. Lalu masih donor darah untuk Taufan. Mana mungkin bisa nggak lapar?"

Halilintar hanya diam, membiarkan Gempa mengomelinya.

"Kalaupun nggak selera, paksakan aja. Kamu harus makan. Nggak lucu 'kan, kalau sampai sakit gara-gara kurang makan. Kasihan Atok, nanti beliau makin cemas."

Halilintar menatap Gempa, lalu beralih memandangi hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan. Semuanya makanan kesukaan Halilintar. Ditambah segelas cokelat panas yang sama seperti khas Kedai Kokotiam. Di antara ketiga cucu Tok Aba, hanya Gempa yang bisa membuatnya sesempurna itu.

"Kalau Taufan melihat kita terlalu larut dalam kesedihan," Gempa melanjutkan ucapannya, "dia nggak akan bisa tersenyum lagi. Ya, 'kan?"

Halilintar tidak menyahut. Ia mulai menyantap makanan di piringnya lagi. Masakan Gempa selalu enak, sama seperti masakan Tok Aba yang pandai memasak. Dan kali ini, Gempa membuat semuanya sesuai dengan selera Halilintar. Jadi, mana mungkin dia tidak menyukainya?

Tiba-tiba pemuda beriris merah delima itu merasa terharu. Begitu besar perhatian Gempa padanya, sampai berbuat sejauh ini. Padahal lebih gampang membeli makanan di luar daripada harus memasak. Gempa sendiri pasti juga lelah, 'kan?

"Gempa ... kamu belum istirahat sejak tadi?" tanya Halilintar.

"Hm?" Gempa teralih sejenak dari makanan di piringnya. "Sudah, kok. Tenang saja."

Halilintar mengerutkan kening, tak percaya begitu saja. "Yang benar?"

"Aku tadi sempat ketiduran pas nungguin nasi yang ditanak. Untung pakai _magicom,_ udah otomatis. Hehe ..."

"Bagus, deh. Lebih nggak lucu lagi kalau kamu yang sakit gara-gara kurang istirahat."

Gempa hanya tertawa kecil. Kedua bersaudara itu melanjutkan makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Gempa lega ketika melihat sang kakak menghabiskan makanan di piringnya tanpa sisa.

"Oya," tiba-tiba Halilintar membuka pembicaraan lagi. Ia baru saja menikmati minuman cokelatnya satu-dua teguk. "Bagaimana keadaan Taufan? Sudah dapat kabar?"

Sambil meraih cangkirnya, Gempa menjawab, "Terakhir kali aku menghubungi Ochobot, katanya Taufan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang ICU."

"Berarti ... kondisinya sudah stabil?"

Gempa mengangguk. "Tapi dia masih belum sadar. Makanya, masih butuh perawatan intensif."

Hening kembali. Sementara Gempa dan Halilintar menyesap cokelat masing-masing sampai tandas. Kecemasan masih mencengkeram pikiran masing-masing. Namun, mereka tak ingin memperlihatkannya.

"Ya udah, siap-siap, yuk!" kata Gempa kemudian. "Habis Isya' kita langsung berangkat."

Dijawab oleh Halilintar dengan sebuah anggukan.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Halilintar memasuki ruang ICU dengan langkah ragu. Dia—bersama Gempa—harus mengenakan pakaian khusus berwarna hijau, baru diperbolehkan melihat Taufan. Itu pun hanya beberapa menit.

Gempa sudah duduk di sebuah kursi kecil, tepat di samping kiri ranjang Taufan. Ia menggenggam tangan saudaranya, sembari membisikkan nama 'Taufan' satu-dua kali. Halilintar ikut mendekat ke sisi kanan ranjang, sambil menarik kursi lain untuk tempatnya duduk. Setelah itu, ia hanya diam memandangi adik pertamanya yang masih terlelap.

Beberapa selang tampak menghubungkan Taufan dengan kantong infus dan tabung oksigen. Tubuhnya juga masih terhubung dengan alat monitor jantung. Halilintar miris melihatnya, betapa Taufan yang selalu ceria kini terlihat tak berdaya. Setidaknya, Halilintar sudah cukup lega melihat anak itu bernapas dengan tenang, meskipun masih harus menggunakan masker oksigen. Raut wajahnya pun sudah tidak menampakkan kesakitan.

Halilintar mengulurkan tangan perlahan. Ingin meraih tangan Taufan, sebelum ia tersentak. Gerakannya terhenti, lantas dikepalkannya tangan itu dan ditariknya kembali. Iris merah delima itu meredup, seiring pemiliknya yang menunduk dalam-dalam.

Tiba-tiba Halilintar takut menyentuh Taufan, seolah sentuhan itu akan menyakiti sang adik.

 _"Siapa yang melakukan pertolongan pertama pada luka di perut Taufan?"_

Mendadak Halilintar teringat percakapan singkatnya dengan dokter, sebelum dirinya dan Gempa memasuki ruang ICU.

 _"Saya, Dok ... A-Apa ada yang salah?"_

 _"Ah, tidak. Justru penanganannya bagus sekali. Oh ya ... menurut informasi, napas dan detak jantungnya juga sempat berhenti. Apakah Adik juga yang melakukan CPR dan memberikan napas buatan?"_

 _"Iya, Dokter."_

 _"Yang Adik lakukan itu bagus sekali. Bisa jadi, itulah yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Taufan."_

Halilintar memandangi tangan kanannya, lantas mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Ditatapnya Taufan yang begitu damai dalam tidur. Kalau boleh jujur, saat mendengar ucapan dokter itu, hatinya terasa hangat. Rasanya seolah beban yang sangat berat telah diangkat darinya.

'Menyelamatkan nyawa Taufan' ... ya?

Benarkah?

Kalau sekarang, harusnya sudah tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

 _Set._

Akhirnya Halilintar meneruskan niat. Memberanikan diri, digenggamnya tangan kanan Taufan dengan hangat. Rasanya baru tiga detik, ketika tiba-tiba ada gerakan kecil.

"Tau ... fan?" Halilintar memanggil ragu, lantas beralih memandang adik bungsunya. "Gempa ... jari Taufan tadi bergerak ..."

Gempa tersentak kecil. Ia pun ikut memanggil Taufan. Sampai beberapa detik, tak ada reaksi.

"Taufan."

Barangkali kebetulan, saat Halilintar dan Gempa tanpa sengaja memanggil bersamaan, Taufan membuka matanya perlahan. Kelegaan luar biasa sontak memenuhi dada kedua saudaranya, hingga terwakili di dalam senyum yang terlukis tipis. Untuk beberapa saat, wajah Taufan tampak berkerut. Seperti merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Rasanya nggak nyaman, ya?" Halilintar berkata lembut. "Tahanlah sebentar. Alat-alat ini belum boleh dilepas."

"Taufan, tenanglah," tambah Gempa. "Kami di sini menjagamu."

Kata-kata Halilintar dan Gempa, sebagaimana keberadaan mereka yang begitu dekat, membuat Taufan perlahan tenang kembali. Sampai dokter datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Halilintar dan Gempa harus keluar tak lama seperti itu, supaya Taufan bisa beristirahat. Namun, kali ini mereka sudah merasa lebih lega.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Senin siang, Sekolah Menengah Atas Pulau Rintis.

Sesuai saran Tok Aba, hari ini Halilintar dan Gempa masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Hari sebelumnya, keduanya terus menjaga Taufan bergantian dengan sang kakek. Kondisi Taufan semakin membaik dari waktu ke waktu, tetapi Halilintar tetap saja merasa khawatir. Dia yakin, Gempa juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

 _"... lintar ..."_

Bagaimana keadaan Taufan sekarang? Apa dia masih di ICU?

 _"... Halilintar?"_

Sejak semalam, Tok Aba yang menjaga Taufan bersama Ochobot. Dan beliau cuma sempat pulang sebentar. Kasihan Atok, pasti capek, 'kan?

"BoBoiBoy Halilintar!"

Halilintar tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba mendengar namanya dipanggil. Nama lengkap, pula. Jarang-jarang dirinya dipanggil seperti itu. Dan suara tadi begitu dekat—

 _Eh? Cikgu sejarah?_

"Kamu tidak mendengarkan pelajaran Cikgu sejak tadi," Guru muda berhijab itu berkata tanpa menaikkan nada suara. Entah sejak kapan, ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping meja Halilintar.

"Maafkan saya, Cikgu."

Halilintar menundukkan kepala begitu sadar dirinya ada di mana. Ini ruang kelasnya, dan mereka sedang mengikuti mata pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini. Mendengar ucapan Halilintar yang penuh penyesalan, sang guru tersenyum tipis. Maklum dengan keadaan anak didiknya.

"Cikgu paham, kamu pasti memikirkan Taufan yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit," kata guru itu. "Cikgu bisa memberi izin kalau kamu dan Gempa ingin pulang lebih awal. Hari ini tidak ada tes. Dan materi kita tidak terlalu sulit. Kalian bisa mempelajarinya sendiri di rumah."

Halilintar agak terkejut dengan tawaran itu. Ia pun saling melempar pandang sejenak dengan Gempa yang duduk terpisah tiga meja darinya. Adik bungsunya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak perlu, Cikgu. Sebentar lagi juga sudah jam pulang sekolah." Halilintar kembali memandang gurunya. "Maaf. Saya akan memerhatikan pelajaran setelah ini."

"Baik." Guru sejarah itu tersenyum sekali lagi, baru kemudian kembali ke depan kelas. "Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Buka buku kalian di halaman 45 ..."

Halilintar berusaha fokus sepanjang sisa jam pelajaran, walaupun tidak mudah. Bagaimana bisa, kalau pikirannya terus-menerus melayang kepada Taufan? Namun, pada akhirnya dia bisa juga melewati jam terakhir dengan selamat. Sampai tiba waktu pulang sekolah.

"Kalian mau langsung ke rumah sakit?" Yaya yang duduk tepat di depan Halilintar, melontarkan pertanyaan itu ketika melihat Gempa menghampiri kakaknya.

"Nggak, Yaya," Gempa yang menjawab. "Kami pulang dulu. Ganti baju, makan, terus istirahat sebentar."

"Taufan sudah bisa dijenguk belum?" Yaya bertanya lagi, sementara beberapa teman sekelas mereka ikut mendekat.

Halilintar menggeleng pelan. "Taufan masih di ICU. Hanya keluarga yang diizinkan masuk."

"Kalau mau jenguk nanti saja, setelah Taufan keluar dari ICU," Gempa menambahkan. "Atau sekalian, kalau dia sudah boleh pulang."

"Kalau begitu, titip salam untuk Taufan. Semoga dia cepat sembuh."

"Aamiin," Halilintar dan Gempa menyahut bersamaan, diikuti beberapa teman sekelas yang ikut mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

" _Thanks,_ Yaya," tambah Halilintar sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yaya tersenyum lembut. Dia sedikit merona saat menyadari Halilintar menghindari tatapannya. Apalagi, wajah pemuda itu juga tampak memerah walaupun samar.

Sementara itu, Gempa hanya tersenyum kecil menyadari kecanggungan tiba-tiba di antara kakaknya dan Yaya.

"Ya sudah," kata Gempa kemudian. "Kami duluan, ya?"

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Halilintar tak menyangka akan mendapati kejutan yang melegakan hari itu. Waktu dia dan Gempa datang ke rumah sakit, ternyata Taufan sudah tidak berada di ICU. Tepatnya, sudah dipindahkan ke sebuah ruang rawat inap kelas V.I.P.

Ruangan itu cukup luas dan sangat nyaman. Bahkan ada sebuah sofa panjang di dekat pintu. Keluarga yang menunggui pasien bisa menggunakannya untuk istirahat.

Halilintar duduk sendirian di sofa itu. Gempa sedang ke toilet. Dan si pemilik iris merah delima tak melakukan apa pun sejak tadi, selain memandangi Taufan dari jauh. Anak itu masih tidur di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak dipasangi selang infus, masker oksigen, atau alat apa pun lagi. Sampai saat ini, dia sempat bangun beberapa kali. Namun, setiap terbangun, anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Halilintar diam-diam merasa cemas, tetapi Gempa menenangkannya dengan mengatakan, mungkin Taufan masih butuh banyak istirahat.

Entah tertarik oleh apa, tiba-tiba Halilintar beranjak. Ia mendekat sampai berdiri tepat di sisi ranjang Taufan. Sambil terus menatap wajah tidur sang adik, dia mengulurkan tangan perlahan. Maksud hati ingin mengelus rambut Taufan yang sedikit berantakan, tetapi gerakannya terhenti.

Ternyata ia memang masih takut menyentuh anak itu.

 _Set._

Halilintar tersentak ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memegang tangannya yang terulur. Lantas mendorongnya tanpa peringatan, sampai benar-benar menyentuh kepala Taufan.

"Gempa?" Halilintar berkata setelah menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gempa tersenyum lembut. "Tanganmu ini ... juga sudah menyelamatkan banyak orang. Termasuk Taufan."

Mata Halilintar berkaca-kaca sejenak, sebelum ia kembali beralih menatap Taufan. Diusapnya rambut anak itu dengan lembut. Disertai harapan, sang adik akan segera pulih seperti sedia kala. Tersenyum dan tertawa lagi. Atau bahkan bertengkar dengannya. Apa pun itu, asalkan dia baik-baik saja.

"Taufan?"

Halilintar tersentak kecil ketika Gempa yang berdiri di sampingnya, tiba-tiba memanggil nama Taufan. Dilihatnya, anak itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Taufan?" Halilintar ikut memanggil.

Sampai beberapa detik, tampaknya Taufan tidak bereaksi terhadap suara Halilintar maupun Gempa. Ia mengedarkan pandang, terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Ini ... di mana ...?"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dirawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya Taufan bersuara. Masih terdengar lemah, tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menenangkan hati kedua saudaranya.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit," Halilintar yang menjawab.

"Rumah sakit ...? Aku ... kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau terluka karena—"

"Hali," tiba-tiba Gempa memotong ucapan kakak sulungnya.

Halilintar menoleh sejenak dan mendapati Gempa menggeleng pelan.

"Taufan," Gempa mengambil alih pembicaraan yang terputus. "Jangan memikirkan apa-apa dulu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesembuhanmu. Oke?"

Taufan memandang Gempa dalam diam, sebelum mendadak berusaha bangkit. Kedua saudaranya tentu saja kaget dan melarang, tetapi tidak didengarkan. Akhirnya mereka mengalah, lalu membantu mengatur posisi tempat tidur agar Taufan bisa duduk bersandar dengan nyaman.

Setelah itu, ruangan hening. Taufan hanya diam sambil terus memandangi Halilintar serta Gempa.

"Taufan?" Rupanya Gempa tidak tahan lagi untuk terus diam. "Kenapa melihat kami seperti itu?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan, Taufan?" Halilintar mulai cemas lagi.

Sepasang iris safir itu masih tak lepas menatap kedua sosok di hadapannya bergantian. Sorot mata yang begitu bening. Namun, Halilintar merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh. Begitu pula Gempa.

"Taufan?" Akhirnya pemuda berpembawaan ceria itu bicara juga. "Siapa itu Taufan?"

DEG!

Satu desiran tajam menghantam dada Halilintar. Ia yakin, Gempa juga merasakan hal yang sama. Apa ... Apa yang dikatakan anak itu ...?

"Kalian siapa?"

Satu pertanyaan lagi terucap begitu saja dari bibir yang masih sedikit pucat itu. Kedua matanya masih menatap Halilintar dan Gempa. Polos dan penuh tanya.

"Ka ... Kau ini bicara apa?" Halilintar merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat. "Taufan itu namamu!"

"Namaku?"

Halilintar terdiam. Taufan terus menatapnya sejak tadi, tetapi tatapan itu terlalu tenang—entahlah. Terlalu ... polos. Tak tahan lagi dengan gejolak di hatinya, Halilintar meraih kedua bahu sang adik.

"Taufan, kau—" Ucapan Halilintar terputus. Ada satu pertanyaan di ujung lidah yang—jujur saja—takut diucapkannya. "Kau ... tidak ingat kami?"

Taufan hanya menggeleng. Tatapannya tampak bingung.

Halilintar menggeretakkan rahang. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkeram bahu Taufan lebih keras, sehingga yang bersangkutan tersentak kaget.

"Taufan!" Halilintar berkata lagi, setengah panik. "Kau ... Kau ... tidak ingat aku?!"

Taufan menggeleng lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. Ia mulai kelihatan gelisah, mungkin karena melihat reaksi Halilintar barusan.

"Hali, tenanglah!" Tiba-tiba Gempa menarik Halilintar mundur. "Kamu membuatnya takut."

Halilintar memandang Taufan sekali lagi. Anak itu masih memandanginya dan Gempa bergantian. Tampak lebih bingung daripada sebelumnya. Melihat itu, Halilintar menarik napas panjang. Gempa benar, dia tidak boleh panik. Apalagi di depan Taufan.

"Kenapa dia, Gempa?" Halilintar lebih mendekatkan diri kepada Gempa sambil merendahkan suaranya.

Gempa mengangkat bahu. "Kata dokter waktu itu, mungkin Taufan mengalami benturan di kepalanya, 'kan? Mungkin karena itu ...?"

"Apa ...?" Halilintar menggeleng pelan, tampak sedih. "Maksudmu ... dia ... hilang ingatan?"

"Jangan panik dulu." Gempa berusaha menenangkan kakak sulungnya, walaupun dia sendiri sebenarnya juga khawatir. "Mungkin ini cuma sementara."

"Apa kita panggil dokter saja sekarang?"

Gempa diam sebentar, mempertimbangkan usul Halilintar. "Yah ... kurasa sebaiknya begitu—"

 _"Uph ..."_

Kata-kata Gempa terputus ketika tiba-tiba terdengar tawa tertahan. Dia dan Halilintar spontan menoleh ke sumber suara. Taufan, tampak kaget ditatap tiba-tiba. Ia seperti berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula, tetapi tidak terlalu berhasil.

"Barusan kamu ketawa?" tanya Gempa.

"Nggak."

Jawaban yang terlalu cepat, sementara Taufan berusaha mengalihkan pandang. Semakin jelas dia memang berusaha menahan tawa, yang gagal total tak lama kemudian.

"Hahaha ... Muka kalian lucu banget ...!" Taufan berkata sambil memandang saudara-saudaranya lagi. Tawanya belum berhenti, walaupun ia juga seperti berusaha menahan diri agar tidak tertawa terlalu keras. Mungkin karena luka di perutnya.

Gempa bengong. Halilintar tidak jelas ekspresinya, entah mau menangis, tertawa, atau malah marah.

"Taufan?!" Akhirnya Gempa bisa bersuara lagi setelah terbebas dari _shock._ Nada suaranya antara memprotes tetapi juga lega. "Yang tadi itu iseng?!"

Taufan tersenyum lebar. Senyum khasnya yang biasa.

"Wajah kalian tegang banget, sih!" katanya kemudian, yang kembali disambung tawa kecil. "Hahaha ... Aduh ..."

Mendadak tawa Taufan terhenti, sementara ia memegangi daerah sekitar perut.

"Tuh, kan ..." Gempa berkata, tak urung merasa cemas. "Kenapa? Lukamu sakit lagi?"

"Hehe ... Nggak apa-apa, kok ..."

Gempa menarik napas lega. "Dasar! Kalau lukamu terbuka lagi, gimana? Udah, jangan ketawa!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi mukamu jangan cemberut gitu, dong."

"Habisnya ..."

"Aku cuma mau menghibur kalian dengan lelucon kecil—"

"Nggak lucu." Taufan tersentak ketika ucapannya mendadak dipotong dengan dingin. "Sama sekali nggak lucu."

Halilintar yang barusan bicara, tampak menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Seolah hobinya adalah menyembunyikan wajah di balik lidah topi.

"Ha-Hali—"

"Aku dan Gempa sangat mencemaskanmu!" Halilintar memotong ucapan Taufan dengan nada membentak, membuat anak itu tersentak kaget.

Saat itu juga, Halilintar mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Sepasang iris merah delima itu menatap teramat tajam. Taufan langsung ciut. Ditatapnya Gempa dengan isyarat meminta bantuan, tetapi adiknya itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan _tuh-kan-Hali-marah._ Akhirnya, Taufan hanya bisa pasrah, memberanikan diri menghadapi kemarahan sang kakak.

" _Sorry_ ... Aku cuma bercanda ... Hehe ..." Taufan masih tertawa kecil, walaupun kali ini terdengar canggung.

"Jangan cengar-cengir nggak jelas kalau aku sedang memarahimu!"

Halilintar masih membentak. Namun, Taufan bisa melihat tangan kakaknya yang terkepal, tampak bergetar samar. Ia pun mulai merasa tidak enak hati.

"Maafkan aku ..."

Kali ini Taufan berkata dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius. Halilintar yang melihat adiknya tampak menyesal, akhirnya menghela napas pelan.

 _"Dasar!"_ kata Halilintar kemudian. Masih ada kesal tertinggal di dalam suaranya, tetapi mungkin hanya sedikit. "Ada hal yang boleh dibuat bercanda, dan ada yang tidak. Kau juga harus tahu tempat dan waktu!"

Taufan menunduk, membiarkan Halilintar mengomelinya panjang lebar.

"Kau ini ... selalu saja main-main! Ada lagi ... Kau itu suka bicara dan berbuat tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaan orang lain!" Omelan Halilintar tampaknya jadi melebar. "Dan juga ... jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan hatimu! Jangan tertawa kalau kau tidak ingin tertawa."

"Eh?" Taufan mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Jangan tersenyum kalau dalam hati sebenarnya kau menangis," Halilintar masih melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau ingin marah, marahlah. Kalau perlu, hajar saja orang yang sudah berani menyakiti hatimu! Termasuk aku ..."

Taufan memandang Halilintar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya telah diliputi haru sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun begitu, entah kenapa ekspresi Halilintar kembali mengeras.

 _"Kau ini—!"_

Taufan kaget ketika tiba-tiba Halilintar mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Ekspresi sang kakak yang kembali terhias amarah, membuatnya spontan memejamkan mata. Rasanya tidak mustahil Halilintar akan memukulnya atau apa. Namun, sampai beberapa detik lewat, Taufan tak merasakan apa pun.

Dan di hadapannya, Halilintar terdiam. Tangannya masih setengah terulur, terhenti di tengah jalan. Akan tetapi, begitu melihat Taufan membuka mata, ia kembali bergerak secepat kilat.

 _Tuk._

"Aduh!" Taufan tak sempat berbuat apa-apa ketika Halilintar menyentil dahinya tiba-tiba. " _Uuh_ ... Sakiit ..."

Taufan masih mengusap-usap keningnya. Tidak sesakit itu sebenarnya. Sebaliknya, dia justru merasa lega. Entah kenapa, rasanya kebekuan di antara dirinya dan Halilintar perlahan mencair. Rasanya begitu hangat di dalam dada, sehingga Taufan tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. Bukan senyuman iseng yang lebar, tetapi senyum kecil yang lahir karena dia benar-benar merasa bahagia.

"Eh? Hali?"

Taufan terkejut ketika mendadak Halilintar kembali menunduk dalam-dalam setelah menatapnya lama. Satu hal yang tidak diketahuinya, Halilintar pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bahwa dadanya telah dipenuhi kehangatan sampai sesak rasanya. Tetapi bukan dalam artian yang buruk.

Sungguh, bukan.

"Ha-Hali? Kamu nangis?!"

Tapi rasanya memang sesak sekali.

"Eh ... _So-Sorry_... Aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu sedih ..."

Begitu sesaknya, sampai sebutir air mata tak sanggup lagi ditahannya.

"Heei ... Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf ..."

 _Nggak keren banget ... Masa' seorang Halilintar menangis?_

"Gempaa ... gimana ini? Tolongin, dong ..."

 _Yah, tapi ... tidak buruk juga._

Terdengar suara tawa Gempa di ruangan serba putih itu. Taufan memprotesnya, tetapi Gempa tetap tertawa. Sementara, Halilintar masih membiarkan sisa-sisa air mata terakhir itu mengalir. Dan entah kenapa, hatinya terasa sangat lega. Di sini, di tempat yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya ini. Akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan kembali salah satu hartanya yang hilang.

Dengan lembut, Halilintar terus menatap kedua adiknya yang masih sibuk sendiri, belum menaruh perhatian padanya lagi. Merekalah penyemangatnya, alasannya untuk berjuang, bahkan penyelamatnya. Cahaya di dalam hidupnya. Cahaya kecil yang takkan pernah membiarkannya jatuh di dalam kegelapan.

"Hali!"

Seruan Taufan membuat Halilintar tersentak. Akhirnya anak itu menyadari bahwa kakaknya sudah mengangkat wajah lagi. Dia memandangi wajah Halilintar dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ka-Kamu baik-baik aja?" Taufan agak bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya. Sementara Halilintar terus memandangnya dalam diam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Hali?"

"Taufan ..."

Sepasang iris merah delima itu kembali berkaca-kaca sejenak. Kemudian—tak terduga—Halilintar mendekat ke sisi Taufan. Sangat dekat, sampai dia bisa memeluk adik yang sudah lama diabaikannya.

Dirindukannya.

"Ha ... li?"

Taufan terdiam. Bingung. Lantas berpikir apa dirinya sedang bermimpi. Setelah itu, dia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa lagi.

Tapi, Halilintar sedang memeluknya. Dan ia tahu, kehangatan yang sangat dekat ini _nyata._

"Hali ..."

Taufan membalas pelukan itu. Dia sangat merindukannya. Dia sangat merindukan kakaknya. Semua kerinduan tertumpah dalam satu pelukan hangat. Dan juga air mata yang kemudian mengalir dari kedua mata berhias iris safir itu.

"Hali ... aku menyayangimu ..."

Mungkin Taufan tidak bisa melihatnya. Namun, saat ini kedua mata Halilintar pun berkaca-kaca. Bahkan ia membiarkan satu bulir air mata lagi mengalir turun.

"Maafkan aku, Taufan. Aku juga ... sayang padamu ..."

Kakak beradik itu tak melepaskan pelukannya sampai lama sekali. Sampai air mata mereka mengering, dan tergantikan oleh senyuman di bibir masing-masing. Senyum bahagia yang sama dengan milik Gempa, yang sejak tadi terus memandang kedua saudaranya penuh haru.

Dada mereka bertiga disesaki oleh satu perasaan yang sama. Rasa sesak yang membuat mereka ingin menangis sepuasnya. Akan tetapi, itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Yang bernama 'bahagia'.

.

.

.

 **SELESAI**

* * *

.

 **Trivia** **:**

 **Perbedaan UGD, IGD, dan ICU**

Pada dasarnya, UGD dan IGD memiliki fungsi yang sama. Yaitu untuk menangani pasien dengan penyakit atau luka serius yang membahayakan nyawa, serta memerlukan penanganan secepatnya.

Unit Gawat Darurat/UGD biasanya ada di rumah sakit kecil sampai sedang. Dokter yang berjaga 24 jam di UGD adalah dokter umum.

Sedangkan Instalasi Gawat Darurat/IGD biasanya terdapat di rumah sakit besar. Ada dokter dengan empat keahlian besar yang berjaga selama 24 jam di IGD. Mulai dari ahli kebidanan, ahli anak, ahli penyakit dalam, dan ahli bedah.

Pasien UGD/IGD yang telah stabil bisa dipindahkan ke _Intensive Care Unit_ /ICU atau Ruang Rawat Intensif.

* * *

.

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, semuanya~! \\(^o^)

Akhirnyaaa~bisa juga nulis adegan yang sudah kurencanakan sejak mulai menulis _chapter_ 1\. Dan hasilnya sesuai keinginanku. Adegan terakhir yang menyenangkan, bukan? Hehe ... :") _*happy*_

 _Anyway_ ~aku sangat senang, _fanfic_ "Layaknya Cahaya Kecil" bisa selesai dengan selamat. Terlebih bisa rutin _update_ nyaris seminggu sekali! Yah, kalau aja waktu itu aku nggak sakit sehingga harus libur _update_ sekali (sebelum bagian kedua _arc_ Halilintar).

Akhir kata, Taufan memang TERBAIK~! Hahaha ... Selamat, Nak! Kamu sudah membuktikan lewat _ending_ ini, bahwa LCK bukan cerita _angst_ (harusnya). Maaf para pembaca yang budiman, kemarin-kemarin tuh saya rada khilaf. Pas adegan sedihnya agak keterusan, jadi _angst_ ,deh~ :"D *plak*

/padahal seneng nulisnya

Oke, semuanya~! Sampai jumpa di _fic_ -ku yang berikutnya (mudah-mudahan ada, hehe ...). Oya, minggu depan masih ada Epilog. Rencananya nggak terlalu panjang, tungguin aja kalau masih berminat. :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **23.09.2017**

* * *

.

.

 _Nyaris saja, aku kehilangan orang-orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku. Bukan karena ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang merampasnya. Semua karena kesalahanku sendiri. Taufan dan Gempa, adik-adikku yang mencintaiku tanpa syarat. Lalu ... Yaya. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kalau selama ini dia memerhatikanku, dengan caranya sendiri._

 _Anugerah itu mungkin terlalu indah untuk kumiliki. Tapi ... sekarang aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Aku tenggelam di dalam prasangka, dan melupakan kebaikan hati mereka._

 _Padahal, jauh di lubuk hati, aku tahu ... mereka menyayangiku. Dan aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka._

 _Cahaya-cahaya kecilku._


	10. Epilog

**Epilog**

.

.

"Hei ... Hali!"

"Hm?"

"Haalii ..."

"Hmmm?"

"Hali, Hali, Haliii ..."

 _"Apa, Taufan?!"_

Halilintar akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian dari segala pekerjaan, demi menghentikan sang adik yang sejak tadi terus mengganggunya. Padahal dia sedang fokus menghias cokelat panas dalam cangkir, berusaha supaya bisa semirip mungkin dengan minuman cokelat panas istimewa kedai Tok Aba. Bukan hal yang mudah bagi Halilintar, dan sejauh ini dia baru berhasil menyelesaikan cangkir kedua.

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk menggangguku!" Halilintar menatap galak, tetapi tak digubris oleh sang adik.

"Itu ... Cokelatnya belum dikasih gula," kata Taufan sambil cengar-cengir. "Aku lupa."

Halilintar terdiam, tampak kaget. Untuk beberapa detik dia tidak bereaksi. Sampai akhirnya sepasang mata beriris merah delima itu melebar.

"KENAPA BARU BILANG SEKARANG?! AAARGH—!"

"Salah sendiri," Taufan tetap santai menghadapi kakaknya yang marah-marah, "dari tadi kupanggil nggak _nyahut_ —"

"Aku _sudah_ menyahut!" Halilintar memandang adiknya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Apaan? Cuma 'hmm' gitu," kata Taufan. "Panggil namaku, dong ..."

 _"Iikh—!"_

Serius ... saat ini, detik ini juga, Halilintar ingin sekali menjitak kepala adiknya keras-keras. Biar otaknya agak _bener_ sedikit. Tapi melihat Taufan yang kemudian tersenyum lebar, hatinya langsung luluh. Sampai beberapa waktu lalu, senyum Taufan yang dilihatnya tidak pernah secerah ini. Setulus ini. Senyum yang benar-benar dari hatinya.

Mana mungkin Halilintar tega membuat senyum itu terhapus?

"Terus gimana sekarang ... _Taufan_?" Halilintar mendesah lelah, setengah mengeluh. "Aku sudah telanjur menghiasnya."

"Ya udah, buang aja bagian atasnya. Tambahin gula, aduk, baru dihias lagi. Gampang, 'kan?"

 _Gampang dari Hongkong?!_

Halilintar benar-benar harus menahan diri supaya tidak mengamuk sekarang.

"Oke ... Terus, gulanya mana?"

Taufan tersentak kecil, lalu celingukan. Diedarkannya pandang ke tikar yang terhampar rapi di rerumputan. Sudah jelas tidak ada di sana. Dipandangnya meja lipat kecil tempat Halilintar berkutat dengan cokelat panas sejak tadi. Hanya ada termos berisi cokelat panas—tanpa gula, beberapa cangkir dan sendok, juga bahan-bahan untuk membuat _topping._

Taufan kembali memandang sang kakak, dengan senyum lebar andalannya. "Lupa, nggak kubawa."

Baiklah. Lupakan yang tadi. _Anak ini benar-benar harus dijitak!_

"Halii ... Jangan serem-serem gitu dong, mukanya." Taufan masih _cengengesan_. "Lagian ... _topping_ yang kamu bikin itu berantakan, tahu! Udah, bikin ulang aja— _Huwaa!"_

Listrik berkilat-kilat tercipta di tangan Halilintar dalam bentuk petir kecil. Warnanya—tidak seperti biasa—kuning menyala. Barusan sudah langsung dilempar ke arah Taufan, yang bisa menghindar dengan gesit. Petir kecil berikutnya sudah siap menyusul.

"Hali, apaan, sih! Bahaya!" seru Taufan dengan nada memprotes, sebelum pusat perhatiannya teralih kepada hal lain. "Tumben ngeluarin _Keris_ _Petir_ lagi. Masih bisa, ternyata, ya ...?"

 _Ya iyalah, bisa pakai banget!_ Selama ini pun, Halilintar tidak pernah mengeluarkan jurus itu lagi hanya karena kekuatan serangnya terlalu lemah. Tidak akan terlalu berguna—khususnya—di dalam pertempuran.

 _"Apa?"_ Halilintar menyahut ketus, masih marah rupanya. Tapi kemudian, ia malah melenyapkan kembali satu _Keris_ _Petir_ yang masih ada di tangan. "Kau lebih suka kulempari _Bola Kilat?"_

"Nggak, makasih." Taufan tertawa garing. "Lagian, _Keris_ _Petir_ lebih cocok sama bajumu sekarang."

Halilintar memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat asal sang adik. Tapi, gara-gara ucapan itu, dia jadi terpikir lagi soal baju baru yang sedang dikenakannya. Untuk 'acara istimewa' hari ini, dia dan adik-adiknya sengaja mengenakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Taufan yang membelinya, sebagai 'hadiah' untuk merayakan hari ini.

 _"Apa ini?"_

 _"Hadiah dariku. Kalian pakai ya, buat acara nanti!"_

 _"Tapi—"_

 _"Iya, iya, tahu. Sengaja kupilihkan warna-warna yang lebih cerah buat kamu dan Gempa. Habis, warna pakaian kalian selama ini gelap-gelap terus, sih! Biar lebih ceria, gitu ... hehehe ..."_

 _"... Terserah kamulah, Taufan."_

Begitulah percakapan kecil antara Halilintar dan Taufan pagi tadi, ketika mereka masih heboh mempersiapkan acara 'piknik' di tempat ini. Bukit kecil kesayangan mereka ini. Akhirnya Halilintar menerima baju serba kuning terang pemberian Taufan—termasuk topi—yang sekarang dipakainya. Penampilan yang bisa dibilang 'kembaran' dengan pilihan Taufan untuk dirinya sendiri, kecuali warnanya yang serba biru.

"Kalian belum selesai juga di sini?"

Halilintar dan Taufan mendadak dikejutkan oleh suara yang sangat familier. Suara siapa lagi kalau bukan Gempa? Dia baru saja datang membawa keranjang bambu, yang mereka tahu berisi makanan. Sama seperti kedua saudaranya, Gempa juga mengenakan pakaian senada, tetapi berwarna cokelat terang.

Satu hal yang disukai Halilintar dari pakaian baru ini, yaitu lambang elemen yang sengaja dipesan khusus oleh Taufan sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya. Ia juga menyukai aksesoris-aksesoris pelengkap pakaiannya. Ada ikat pinggang, merah untuknya, hitam untuk Gempa, dan putih untuk Taufan. Juga _armband_ , hitam untuknya, merah untuk Gempa, dan biru muda untuk Taufan. Halilintar bahkan _sangat_ menyukai _armband_ miliknya yang dihiasi logo elemen petir, agak berbeda dengan _armband_ polos milik Taufan dan Gempa. Terlihat keren.

Apa itu cara Taufan untuk menyenangkan hati sang kakak? Bisa jadi.

Ada lagi. Untuk bawahan, Taufan sepertinya sengaja memilih celana _jeans_ kelabu yang sama persis untuk mereka bertiga. Entah kenapa, Halilintar justru sangat menyukai ide itu. Rasanya seperti menegaskan, bahwa mereka memang sangat berbeda, tetapi tetap satu.

Yah ... Intinya, di antara ketiga bersaudara, Halilintar—harus—mengakui, selera _fashion_ Taufan memang yang paling bagus. Dan dia puas dengan pilihan anak itu.

"Gempaa ... Hali tuh, galak banget sama akuu ..."

Ucapan Taufan yang sengaja dimanja-manjakan membuat Halilintar memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Kakakmu, tuh!" Halilintar ikut mengeluh pada adik bungsunya. "Harusnya dia yang bertanggung jawab membuat cokelat panas, dan aku yang menghiasnya. Tapi malah nggak dikasih gula sama dia. Baru bilang waktu sudah aku kasih _topping,_ lagi! _Ngeselin,_ 'kan?"

"Ya sudah," Gempa berkata dengan tenang sambil meletakkan keranjang bambu di atas tikar. "Kan bisa diperbaiki. Aku bawa gulanya, kok."

Gempa mengeluarkan toples kaca kecil berisi gula pasir. Lantas meletakkannya di atas meja kecil. Saat itulah, Halilintar dan Taufan baru menyadari kehadiran seorang lagi, yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Gempa. Ialah seorang gadis berhijab yang penampilannya selalu didominasi warna merah muda.

"Oh! Hai, Yaya!" sapa Taufan dengan senyum cerianya. "Aku senang kamu jadi ikut!"

"Sebenarnya ... aku nggak enak mengganggu acara pribadi kalian." Yaya terlihat sedikit canggung. "Tapi, waktu aku masih bingung, tiba-tiba Gempa menjemputku. Jadi ..."

Yaya tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Sementara Taufan malah tertawa.

"Iyaa ... Gempa jemput kamu ... itu karena Hali yang suruh." Taufan menatap kakak sulungnya dengan tatapan jahil. "Hali pengin banget ada kamu di sini—"

"TAUFAN!"

"Aduh!"

Taufan agak terkejut ketika Halilintar tiba-tiba meninju pelan lengan kiri atasnya. Terasa sedikit kejutan listrik. Tapi kemudian Taufan tertawa, bersamaan dengan Halilintar yang mengalihkan pandang dengan wajah merah. Reaksi spontan Halilintar tadi justru mempertegas bahwa ucapan Taufan benar adanya.

"Sudah, sudah," Gempa menengahi. Setengahnya dia merasa kasihan kepada Yaya yang juga terlihat _sangat_ salah tingkah, dengan wajah tertunduk merona. "Kalian ini main-main terus. Malu, tahu ... ada Yaya."

Sambil bicara, Gempa mulai mengeluarkan isi keranjang bambu yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Perhatian pun teralihkan. Yaya, Taufan, dan Halilintar akhirnya ikut menata isi keranjang di atas tikar.

"Waah ... Gempa! Ini semua kamu yang buat?" Taufan memandangi makanan yang tergelar di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar.

Memang, Gempa berangkat belakangan untuk mempersiapkan makanan lebih dulu di rumah. Namun, kedua saudaranya tak menyangka akan mendapatkan sajian seperti ini.

 _Sandwich_ berisi sayuran segar dan daging, _chicken nugget_ dengan saus tomat, _pie_ stroberi mini, dan masih ada dua jenis makanan kecil berhias indah yang entah apa namanya.

"Nggak kebanyakan ini?" tanya Halilintar.

"Kan masing-masing kubuat pas untuk empat orang," kata Gempa. "Ah, ditambah satu untuk Tok Aba di rumah."

"Iya ... tapi macamnya banyak banget, Gempa ..."

"Hehehe ..." Gempa tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan kakak sulungnya. " _Sorry_ ... habisnya ... aku keterusan mencoba beberapa resep dari buku resep pemberianmu. Semua resepnya menarik, sih ..."

Halilintar tersenyum samar. Sepemikiran dengan Taufan, dia juga ingin memberi sesuatu untuk kedua adiknya. Untuk Gempa, kemarin ia menghadiahkan sebuah buku resep makanan kecil rumahan, yang ia tahu sang adik sangat menginginkannya. Halilintar sangat senang ketika Gempa terlihat gembira menerima hadiahnya waktu itu.

 _"Hali, makasih! Aku memang pengin banget buku resep ini!"_

 _"Hm."_

 _"Aku nggak dikasih hadiah, nih?"_

 _"Hm? Untuk Taufan ... nih, tadi aku sekalian beli di toko buku. Paket latihan soal-soal matematika kelas X SMA, lengkap."_

 _"Eeeeeh? Kok malah buku soal, siiih ...?"_

 _"Nilaimu anjlok, tahu!"_

 _"Kan aku habis sakiit ..."_

 _"Makanya, kubelikan ini. Biar kamu banyak latihan soal."_

 _"Gempaa ... Hali jahat!"_

Halilintar kembali tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat Taufan yang sempat uring-uringan waktu itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, anak itu masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menemukan kejutan di sana. Halilintar masih ingat, saat itu Taufan turun lagi menemuinya yang masih di ruang keluarga bersama Gempa. Anak itu langsung memeluk Halilintar karena begitu bahagianya dengan 'hadiah sebenarnya' dari sang kakak.

Sebuah _skateboard_ baru yang sudah lama diidamkannya.

Halilintar tahu, _skateboard_ yang biasa dipakai Taufan untuk kegiatan klub sudah usang. Dia juga tahu, Taufan sedang menabung untuk membeli yang baru. Harusnya uang tabungan itu sudah cukup. Tapi Taufan menunda untuk membelinya, karena ada barang lain yang diinginkannya. Halilintar menduga, 'barang lain' itu adalah ketiga pakaian baru untuknya, Gempa, dan Taufan sendiri.

"Nah! Semua makanan ini hadiah dariku untuk kalian," kata Gempa kemudian sambil tersenyum, disambut tiga ucapan terima kasih yang membuat senyum itu semakin cerah.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kuurus dulu cokelat panasnya."

Halilintar mendekati meja kecil. Dua cangkir cokelat yang sudah telanjur dibuatnya itu masih panas. Sang pemilik iris merah delima menghela napas, masih tak rela harus 'menghancurkan' lagi hasil karyanya.

"Yang dua ini buatku saja." Tiba-tiba Taufan sudah ada di seberang meja. Didekatkannya kedua cangkir ke arahnya. "Kamu bikin tiga lagi aja buat kamu, Gempa, dan Yaya."

Taufan mengambil sebuah sendok, lalu mengambil gula dari toples. Satu sendok penuh gula langsung dimasukkannya begitu saja ke masing-masing cangkir. Lantas diaduknya salah satu cangkir dengan santai, walaupun itu berarti merusak _topping_ -nya.

"Nanti kalau sudah masuk ke perut juga bakal hancur," pemuda beriris safir itu berkata asal ketika mendapati Halilintar memandanginya. Diikuti satu senyum lebar. Lalu, dengan cueknya, Taufan membawa kedua cangkir cokelat yang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya, ke dekat tempat duduknya di atas tikar.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

"Aku baru tahu lho, ada surga kecil seindah ini di Pulau Rintis!" Yaya berkata sambil meminum cokelat panasnya sedikit. Dia dan si kembar tiga sudah duduk santai di atas tikar, terlindung teduhnya pepohonan, serta dikelilingi makanan dan minuman. "Tapi aku agak bingung juga waktu tiba-tiba diundang ke acara piknik kalian."

Yaya diam sejenak sambil mengulas senyum hangat. "Peringatan hari 'perkenalan' dengan Pulau Rintis, ya ... Ada-ada aja sih, kalian."

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa saling melempar pandang. Masing-masing tersenyum dengan cara khas masing-masing.

"Ini hari yang penting buat kami," kata Taufan. "Dulu kami juga sempat merayakannya beberapa kali. Sampai kejadian lima tahun yang lalu ..."

Taufan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, menyadari pembicaraan memasuki wilayah yang sensitif. Benar saja, dilihatnya raut wajah Halilintar menggelap.

"Tapi ... beneran, nih ... aku nggak ganggu?" Yaya berkata lagi, mengalihkan suasana yang berubah jadi agak canggung tadi.

"Nggak, lah!" Taufan kembali memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Kan sudah kubilang, Hali seneng banget kamu ikut."

Taufan hanya cengar-cengir saat Halilintar mendelik padanya.

"Aku dan Taufan juga senang ada kamu di sini, Yaya," sambung Gempa. "Eh, ini malah ngobrol aja. Ayo dong, sambil dicoba makanannya."

Pembicaraan pun kembali mengalir di tengah-tengah acara piknik menyenangkan yang penuh makanan enak itu. Taufan sempat menyinggung kejadian dua minggu lalu di Pulau Terapung. Sejak dirinya berada di rumah sakit, baik Halilintar maupun Gempa sama sekali tidak membicarakannya. Mungkin mereka masih trauma, entahlah.

Bukannya Taufan senang membicarakan kejadian yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya itu. Dia hanya penasaran. Sebagian kejadian setelah dirinya tak sadarkan diri saat itu, sudah didengarnya dari Gempa. Dia memilih tidak bertanya kepada Halilintar, karena dia tahu, semua yang terjadi di pulau itu telah membuat kakaknya sangat terpukul.

Tapi, dia berpikir, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mencoba melawan trauma itu. Karena sekarang, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja, bukan?

"Omong-omong, gimana caranya kamu waktu itu bisa menyelamatkan Ochobot, Yaya?" Ini juga salah satu hal yang sangat menggelitik rasa ingin tahu Taufan. "Kamu bisa mengalahkan Mega Probe dan Adu Du sendirian? Hebat!"

Yaya hanya tersenyum. Pada akhirnya ia tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, selain bahwa Ochobot sedikit membantunya dengan kuasa teleportasi. Obrolan setelah itu beralih ke hal-hal ringan dan canda tawa. Penuh kegembiraan dan kehangatan.

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Waktu terasa mengalir cepat sore ini. Tahu-tahu satu jam lebih telah berlalu. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Yang jelas, Gempa sangat senang, semua hasil masakannya dipuji enak. Tak ada yang tersisa.

"Hei! Kita foto-foto, yuk!" Tiba-tiba Taufan sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamera digital. "Yaya! Ayo, kita cari lokasi yang bagus! Biar Hali dan Gempa yang beres-beres."

 _"Taufan!"_

Taufan sudah menarik Yaya menjauh, menghindari kekesalan Halilintar.

"Dasar anak itu!"

Meskipun bersungut-sungut, Halilintar turun tangan juga membantu Gempa membereskan tikar, peralatan makan, dan yang lainnya.

"Taufan kelihatannya senang sekali," komentar Gempa. "Sepertinya dia sudah sehat, ya?"

Halilintar mendengus kecil. "Tapi sifat jahilnya makin parah!"

Gempa tertawa. "Dan dia jadi manja padamu. Rasanya, dia senang sekali setiap mendengar namanya dipanggil olehmu."

"Ya ... gara-gara itu dia jadi terus-terusan menggangguku!"

Meskipun berkata begitu, sorot mata Halilintar melembut. Bibirnya bahkan dihiasi satu senyum tipis. Kali ini Gempa tidak berkomentar. Sampai acara beres-beres selesai, dan Taufan tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Dah selesai beres-beresnya?" Taufan tersenyum _sangat_ cerah, hampir mencurigakan. "Hali! Dipanggil Yaya, tuh!"

Halilintar mengerutkan kening. Ditatapnya Taufan dengan curiga. "Ada apa?"

"Mana kutahu?" Taufan mengangkat bahu. "Eh, tapi ... kalau mau nembak Yaya, ini momen yang pas, lho!"

Halilintar merona spontan.

"Kamu belum pacaran, 'kan, sama Yaya?" kata Taufan lagi.

"Kamu pikir, Yaya mau diajak pacaran?" Halilintar balik bertanya. Wajahnya masih tampak merah.

"Benar juga, ya ..." Taufan tampak berpikir sejenak. "Paling-paling langsung ngajak nikah. Minimal _ta'aruf_ —"

 _"Taufan!"_

Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini Halilintar menyerukan nama itu dengan nada jengkel. Sementara yang bersangkutan malah tertawa. Kali ini bahkan Gempa juga ikut tertawa kecil.

"Udah, sana!" Taufan berkata kemudian. "Nanti Yaya ngambek, lho!"

Dengan hati masih bertanya-tanya, Halilintar pergi juga menghampiri Yaya yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon rindang. Gadis itu tampak cantik, tengah memandang kalem ke laut lepas.

"Hehe ..."

Entah memikirkan apa, Taufan mengarahkan kameranya ke Halilintar dan Yaya yang tengah berbincang.

"Taufan, tadi kamu iseng, ya?" Gempa bertanya ketika melihat Halilintar dan Yaya tampak kebingungan. "Yaya nggak manggil Hali, 'kan?"

"Hehehe ... Yaya memang nggak manggil. Tapi, kali ini aku nggak iseng. Beneran, deh."

Diikuti Gempa, Taufan mendekat ke tempat kakaknya. Masih sambil mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke depan.

"Hali! Yaya!"

Taufan berseru tiba-tiba. Ketika sang kakak dan Yaya menoleh, dia segera mengabadikan momen itu dengan kameranya.

"Kamu _ngapain?"_ Yaya bertanya ketika Taufan mendekat bersama Gempa. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu.

"Tenang aja, Yaya," sahut Taufan. "Nanti kukirim _file_ -nya. Biar bisa dicetak, terus dipajang di kamar."

Digoda seperti itu, Yaya kembali merona. Halilintar juga tampak mengalihkan pandang, menatap lautan yang seolah tak bertepi.

"Aku mau kita semua foto bersama," kata Taufan tiba-tiba. "Tapi siapa yang motret, dong?"

"Sudah, biar aku saja." Yaya mengambil alih kamera dari tangan Taufan, lalu bergerak menjauh sedikit. "Ayo, kalian bertiga! Latar lautnya bagus banget, lho!"

Taufan berdiri di antara Halilintar dan Gempa. Dengan arahan Yaya, tiga bersaudara itu mengambil posisi dengan sudut pandang terbaik menurutnya.

 _"Oke! Aku hitung sampai tiga, ya?"_

"Hei, Hali," Taufan berkata ketika Yaya di kejauhan mulai memberi aba-aba. "Kalau difoto itu senyum!"

"Berisik!"

 _"Satu ..."_

Tanggapan Halilintar membuat Taufan cemberut sedetik, lantas merangkul kedua saudaranya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _"Dua ..."_

Walaupun kaget, Gempa tetap tersenyum. Halilintar pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum ketika melihat wajah cerah kedua adiknya. Masih senyum tipis, tapi juga terlihat lembut.

 _"Tiga!"_

Mata kamera menangkap ketiga sosok itu dalam senyum masing-masing. Mengabadikannya ke dalam sebuah potret yang tampaknya akan menjadi favorit Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Sebuah potret berharga, yang dalam waktu lama akan mendapat tempat istimewa di rumah dan di hati mereka.

Sebagai satu kenangan terbaik.

.

.

* * *

 _Taufan yang periang. Gempa yang tenang. Mereka adalah harta paling berharga di dalam hidupku. Bodohnya aku, kenapa bisa terpikir untuk menjauhi mereka. Bukan hanya menyakiti diri sendiri, aku juga menyakiti mereka. Saudara-saudaraku, yang harusnya kulindungi meskipun nyawa taruhannya._

 _Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan mereka lagi. Sekarang, besok, dan selamanya._

 _-Halilintar-_

* * *

 _Rasanya semua seperti mimpi. Entah mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk, aku nggak tahu, sih. Mungkin keduanya. Yang jelas, sekarang aku sangat bahagia! Aku, Hali, dan Gempa, sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi._

 _Kurasa sekarang Hali sedang membodoh-bodohkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ... aku juga bodoh. Mengasihani diri sendiri, padahal Hali juga terluka. Gempa juga. Dia yang selalu ingin melindungi kami, entah bagaimana perasaannya. Mungkin Hali dan aku memang bukan kakak yang baik, ya ... Hahahaha ..._

 _Tapi ... Hali, Gempa ... Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian._

 _-Taufan-_

* * *

 _Merepotkan._

 _Hali dan Taufan itu kakakku, tapi sepertinya aku yang harus selalu menjaga mereka berdua. Hali itu sensitif, pemarah, tapi aku tahu, kalau ada keadaan bahaya, dialah yang akan pertama datang menolong. Taufan selalu tersenyum, menularkan keceriaannya padaku, tapi aku tahu, dia lebih suka memendam kesedihannya sendiri daripada membebani orang lain._

 _Ya, sudahlah._

 _Yang penting, sekarang kami sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku senang, Hali dan Taufan sudah berbaikan. Senyum mereka adalah harta terindah yang takkan kutukar dengan apa pun juga. Pasti ... akan kulindungi dengan segenap jiwaku!_

 _-Gempa-_

* * *

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Masih ketemu lagi dengan saya di Epilog yang kurang berfaedah~hahaha ... :"D

Terima kasih buat para pembaca yang sudah berbaik hati me- _review_ : **Meltavi, Fast Speed, IntonPutri Ice Diamond, choppyMOW, RedMarionette, Addin Uchiha Sagakishiro, Irinaa27, family-love, RANF1602, Abilaaw24, Ililara, Yeon, Unknown379,** dan beberapa **_Guest_** tanpa nama. Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah memfavoritkan dan _follow_ cerita drama aksi haru biru ini. Pokoknya, _thanks a lot_ buat semua pembaca tanpa terkecuali. _Luv you all~_ ^_^

Lalu ... entah kenapa malah jadi ngomongin _fashion._ Aku iseeeng~ahahah ... Jadi, bayangin aja HaliTauGem remaja memakai kostum Petir, Angin, dan Tanah di _BoBoiBoy Galaxy._ Eeh ... Apa? _Hint_ ke sekuel? Ada nggak, yaa ... Hmm ... pikir-pikir dulu, deh. Mungkin nanti kalau HaliTauGem dah muncul di _Galaxy_ (?), hehehe ... :3

Dah yaa ... beneran tamat niy~

Sampai jumpa lagi di _fanfiction_ Hime yang lain~! \\(^o^)

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **30.09.2017**


End file.
